Toon Wars Episode I: The Mysterious Menace
by Wormtail96
Summary: A parody of Star Wars Episode I. The Jedi face a new threat as they try to protect the Queen of Naboo from the Trade Federation and the Sith. But on a desert planet, Jedi Master Yo meets the one who will one day grow up to be the most powerful Jedi ever..
1. Prologue: A long time ago

**(A/N) Hello, all good readers and authors, and welcome to the first in a line of parodies of the...STAR WARS SAGA!!!! (Cheering and applause from audience!) Now, I took some time to think this over, and I think I've got the main castings down. Also, I can guarantee that since there is a very large cast for the saga, that almost every cartoon, movie and video game character I know will make an appearance in at least one of the fics. Although, this will mean that there will be now extras to go along with any of the main characters. Just wanted to let you know, of course.**

**Now, without further ado, I present to you...TOON WARS ****EPISODE I: THE MYSTERIOUS MENACE!!!

* * *

**

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._

* * *

_ **

**TOON WARS**

**EPISODE I**

**THE MYSTERIOUS MENACE**

_**Great turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Cartoon Republic. The taxation of trade routes to outlying star systems is in dispute.**_

_**Hoping to resolve the matter with a Blockade of deadly battleships, the greedy Trade Federation, headed by the wickid Viceroy Jack Spicer, has put a cease to all shipping to the small planet of Nabbo.**_

_**While the Congress of the Republic continuesly and endlessly debates and squabbles this alarming chain of events, the Supreme Chancellor, Seymour Skinner, in private, has dipatched a Jedi Master and his two Padawan leaners, members of the Jedi Order, the guardians and Justice in the galaxy, to settle the conflict...

* * *

**_

**(A/N) Right, and that...is the prologue done. Wow. It seemed SO much longer when I watched the movie. Well, not to worry, as the next chapter will be way, WAY longer. I guarantee you that. However, I have a few exams coming up next week, one of which being a practise exam for my S.A.T. exams, which will effect how I will be placed and taught in my G.C.S.E. years in the following two years. So, this means, it MIGHT take longer for me to update the following few chapters of the story next week, and POSSIBLY in the next few weeks if there are more practise exams. But anyway, please Read and Review, and I will be sure to update whenever I get the chance to do so.**


	2. Chapter I: Negotiations

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter I of **_**Toon Wars Episode I: The Mysterious Menance! **_**In this chapter, we meet the Jedi Master and his two apprentices, where they try to negotiate with the Trade Federation Viceroy to end the Federation's blockade over Naboo. Believe me, it is A LOT more exciting and action-packed than it first sounds. Read on!

* * *

**

**Chapter I**

**Negotiations**

The space of the Naboo system in the Chommell Sector was usually calm, peaceful and enchanting, but not at this point of year. This was because of the Trade Federation starships blockading the entire planet of Naboo, putting a cease to all shipping to the planet. Hopefully, this could soon change as a Cartoon Republic starship approached the the main station of the blockade.

* * *

Inside the ship, the captain and a co-pilot flies towards a section of the Trade Federation blockade ships. Near them were three figures wearing cloaks and hoods covering their faces. One of the figures, who was the tallest and oldest spoke to the captain. 

"Captain" said the figure.

"Yes, sir?" asked the captain to the figure.

"Call the Viceroy and informed him that we wish to board at once."

The Captain nodded and put in a hail command to the station the ship was going to. An image appeared on the communications screen. On it was the control room of the station, introducing the Trade Federation Viceroy.

He was a tall, pale, teenage boy. He had a spiky, red hair and he had a painted on scar under his eye. He wore yellow goggles, a black silk robe with a matching cape, black trousers, and black and gold boots. He wore a Viceroy mitre on top his head and he held a grey and green staff that had a model head of a Basilisk on the top. He was Jack Gunray Spicer, the Viceroy of the Trade Federation.

"With all due respect, Viceroy, the ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately." said the Captain.

"Why yes, of course. As you know, our little blockade is perfectly legal, thus we have nothing we wish to hide from you. We'd be more than happy to recieve Chancellor Skinner's ambassadors." Jack Spicer said poshly.

Now allowed to board, the Cartoon Republic ship headed for the station's docking bay.

* * *

In the docking bay, Battle JackBots and robot fighters for the Trade Federation were either on guard or patrol. The starship soon land. The three cloaked figures walked out and were greeted by a grey humanoid robot with bronze trimmings. He was Chameleon Bot, the Viceroy's personal protocol droid. 

**"Hello, I-am-the-Viceroy's-protocol-droid, Chameleon Bot, at-your-service. This-way, please."** said the Chameleon robot.

The two figures followed the robot down a hallway to the conference room, consisting of a circular table, several chairs and a number view windows.

**"We-are-greatly-honoured-by-your-visit, Ambassadors. Make-yourselves-comfortable"** said the Chameleon Bot as it began to leave. **"My-Master-will-be-with-you-shortly."**

Once the robot had left, the figures removed their hoods.

The first of the figures was an old humanoid panda who had purple eyes and a short grey beard. He also wore a dark grey jedi shirt. His name was Master Yo, Jedi Master.

The second was a male humanoid rabbit with blue fur and purple eyes. He was wearing a white karate-styled jedi shirt. His name was Yang, Master Yo' apprentice.

The third was a female humanoid rabbit with pink fur and light blue colored eyes. She, like the first rabbit, was wearing a white karate-styled Jedi shirt, but she also wore a pink bow to keep her ears tied. Her name was Yin, Master Yo's other apprentice and Yang's fraternal twin sister.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." said Yin concerned.

"No suprise, there." Yang rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Calm yourself, students. I don't sense anything wrong, here." said Master Yo calmly.

"It's not about the mission. It's something...else. Something elsewhere, elusive."

Yang too started to sense what Yin was going on about. He said to Yo, "I think Yin might be onto something, Master Yo. I'm started to sense something wrong, too."

"Now, now, Students. Don't centre on your anxieties. Just remember to keep your focus and concentration here and now, where it belongs, and all will be fine."

Yin and Yang were still concerned. Yin then said, "But Master Cosmo said that we should be mindful of the future." **(A/N) I'm not talking about the FOP Cosmo. You'll see which Cosmo I'm referring to in the future chapters).**

"Yes, but not at the expense of the moment. For now, let us concentrate on the present. Be mindful of the living Force, my young Padawans."

"Yes, Master Yo" Yin and Yang said simultaneously.

The three went over to one of the nearby viewing windows and looked down at the planet of Naboo itself.

"So, how do you think this trade Viceroy, Jack Spicer will deal with the Chancellor's demands?" asked Yang to Yin and Master Yo.

Yin thought about this and then said, "Well, Yang, your guess is as good as mine." she turned to Master Yo for his opinion on the subject, "What do you think, Master Yo?"

Master Yo breathed in deep, and said, "Well, students, when you're dealing with these Federation types, one of the main things you've got to know about them is that a great deal of them are cowards." insisted Master Yo. "Believe me when I tell you that the negotiations will be short."

* * *

On the board of the Trade Federation ship, the Federation officers themselves were at work, unseemingly concerned about anything. The only ones concerned however were the Viceroy, his lieutenant who was also a Settlement Officer, and the captain of the Trade Federation blockade over Naboo. 

The Settlement Officer and Jack Spicer's lieutenant was a Russian man who had a blonde soup bowl hairstyle, and was large and muscular he. He wore a maroon frilled robe with a standard lieutenant mitre. His name was Vlad Haako.

The captain was a large brown Indian python with a cowardly expression. He wore a thick heavy bright blue robe and a standard captain's mitre. He was called Kaa.

"What?! What did you say?!" asked Jack Spicer in shock.

"The ambassadors are Jedi, I believe, sir." replied the Chameleon Bot.

"I knew it. They are here to force a settlement." concluded Kaa.

Vlad Haako said nothing as he placed his hand to his chin in thought.

"Captain Kaa, keep those Jedi distracted. I shall contact and inform Lord Sideshowdious about this matter." Jack Spicer ordered Kaa.

Kaa frowned and shook his head in fear. "Are you out of your mind, sir?! I am not going in there with three Jedi!" said Kaa very nervously. An idea then struck him, "I'll send a droid to deal with the lot of them!"

* * *

The Chameleon Bot returned to the conference room the Jedi were waiting with a few drinks and snacks for the guests. 

"Is it their nature to make us wait this long?" asked Yin bored.

Yang nodded in agreement, "Yeah, this is _so _boooooooorrriiinnnnggg!"

"Be patient, kids. This shouldn't take _too _long." said Master Yo with a frown as the three each took a cup from the tray the Chameleon Bot was holding, "But I do sense an unusual amount of fear for something as trivial as this trade dispute."

* * *

Back in the control room, Jack Spicer was facing a hologram of the one the Trade Federation was allied with, a tall dark figure with a black cloak and hood that covered his face, minus his yellow nose and mouth. It was the one named Darth Sideshowdious. When he spoke, he sent shivers down the the Trade Federation officer's spines. If he had a full face, Jack Spicer sure didn't see it. 

"What is it, Viceroy?" echoed Darth Sideshowdious in deep dark british accent.

"This scheme has of yours has failed, Lord Sideshowdious!" simpered Kaa before the Viceroy could say anything. "The blockade is finished. We dare not go against these Jedi!"

Darth Sideshowdious made a frown. "Viceroy, I don't want this stunted slithering slime in my sight again." hissed the dark figure.

The Dark Lord was referring to Kaa, who frowned and slithered. Jack Spicer stared at the snake as it left. He the turned back and continued to listen to Sideshowdious.

"This turn of events is unfortunate. We must accelerate our plans. Begin landing and deploying your troops." continued the dark fiend.

"My lord, is that legal?" asked Jack Spicer, very wary of this course of action.

"I will make it legal."

"Well, all right, then. And what of the Jedi who are currently on the startion?"

"Chancellor Skinner should never have brought them into thise. Eliminate them immediately!"

"Yes, yes, my lord. As you command." Jack Spicer said as he and Vlad bowed before the dark lord.

* * *

Back in the docking bay.. 

"Captain, look!" the co-captain shouted in shock, as he saw a blaster turrent lower from the cealing of the docking back. He rotated around and faced the ship.

"Shield up!" The Captain shouted in panic. Unfortunately, the pilots didn't have time to put up shields or do anything else as one but blast from the turrent struck the front of the ship, obliterating them immeditately!

* * *

The pilots' deaths didn't go unnoticed as the Jedi felt them via the Force, jumped up, and drew their lightsabers, surprising the Chameleon Bot in the progress. Master Yo's lightsaber blade was a bright green, Yin's was a light cyan and Yang's was a dark blue. No sooner than this happened when green smoke filled into the room via the airvents 

"Dioxis. They're trying to gas us!" exclaimed Master Yo. The Federation cronies were planning to use dioxis to kill them. Quickly, the Jedi held their breaths and waited.

* * *

Outside the conference room, Battle JackBots arrived with their weapons drawn. Jack Spicer's hologram appeared.

"Those Jedi must be dead by now. Destroy what is left of them." ordered Jack Spicer.

The hologram disappeared while one of the two Security JackBots opened the door and then both joined the Battle JackBots group. Green gas came out of the room while the group of robots aimed their weapons. Something walked out of the room: it's the Chameleon Bot.

**"Excuse-me."** apologized the Chameleon Bot as it leaft.

**"Corporal, check out the area. We'll cover you."** told the Security JackBot to the Battle JackBot Corporal.

**"Roger, roger."** nodded the Battle JackBot Corporal.

Suddenly three flashes of lights appeared, one green, one cyan and one blue, alarming the Battle JackBots and Security JackBots.

**"Uh, oh. Blast them."** ordered the Battle JackBot Corporal. Only a few of the robots got a chance to fire, but they were reflected by the flashes of light right back at them, shooting them down. Just then, Master Yo, Yin and Yang dashed out of the room, cutting down the remaining Battle JackBots with their lightsabers. With these laser swords they used, the Jedi could deflect blaster bolts and cut through almost all kinds of materials like a knife cutting through water.

* * *

Back in the control room, the video transmission had been cut off, with only static remaining on screen.

"What is going on down there?!" asked Jack Spicer in surprised.

"We have lost the transmission, sir!" alerted a nearby Trade Federation officer.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hallway, outside the conference room, Yin and Yang severed the heads of a couple of Battle JackBots clean off. Master Yo then used a Force push on a few on coming Battle JackBots, scrambling their circuits and sending them flying backwards.

* * *

Back in the control room, the Trade Federation officers were now very worried. 

"Have you ever encountered a Jedi before, sir?" asked Vlad to Jack Spicer in his thick Russian accent.

"Well, not really, but I don't..." Jack Spicer fumfered. He then ordered to the officers who were at their stations, "Seal off the bridge!"

"Yes, sir." A Trade Federation officer obliged and got to work on just that.

"That won't be enough, sir." said Vlad as the doors to the control room closed shut.

"I want Jack Droidekas up here, at once!" ordered Jack Spicer.

"We will not survive this." mumbled Vlad as he watched the doors shut and then the Jedi heading to the control room on nearby monitors.

* * *

Back in the hallway, the Jedi destroyed more Battle JackBots as they advanced to the control room. Yin and Yang held up their hands and force pushed a bunch of Battle JackBots into the wall. Master Yo got to the control room's door and began to use his lightsaber to cut a hole through it.

* * *

Inside the control room, the Trade Federation leaders looked worried as sparks and glowing pieces of melted metal appeared through the door Master Yo was cutting through. 

"Oh no! Quick, close the blast doors! Now!" Jack Spicer said, panicking out of wit.

The blast doors then slowly 'swooshed' over the control doors.

"That'll hold 'em!" Jack Spicer smirked confidentially.

* * *

Outside, Master Yo noticed this and, thinking quickly, he briefly pulled out his lightaber and then began to plunge it harder through the doors.

* * *

Back in the control room, Jack Spicer and Vlad were shocked as another glowing hole started to appear through the blast doors! 

"They are still coming through!" exclaimed Vlad.

Sure enough, even more chunks of metal were beginning to melt away.

"This is impossible!" said Jack Spicer in a panic. "This can't be happening!" he grabbed a teddy bear from out of nowhere, screaming, "Mommy!"

"Where are those Jack Droidekas?!" asked Vlad, going into hysterics.

* * *

Soon, three robots that looked like advanced versions of the Battle JackBots roll down the hall very fast in "wheel" states. They stopped, unfolded and transformed into battle mode in an insect-like form. 

"Master Yo, we got Jack Droidekas!" Yin and Yang pointed.

Master Yo saw this, pulled out his lightsaber from the doors and quickly stood next to his apprentices, ready to defend from the droids. The Jack Droidekas fired away, making the Jedi reppel the blaster bolts with their lightsabers. Any attempt to send the bolts back at the firers resulted in them being reflected into the walls by blue shields appearing from and protecting the Destroyers.

"Oh, man! They've got shield generators" Yang said as he blocked an attack. "But you gotta admit, though, that's a nice touch!"

"Shut up, Yang!" Yin snapped, blocking a few other attacks.

"In this case, it's a stand off! Let's get going!" Master Yo said.

Using speed unknown to any average being, the Jedi made a retreat, with the Jack Droidekas following in pursuit.

* * *

In the control room, the Trade Federation leaders looked pleased as they watched their enemies fleeing on the monitors. 

"They are no match for Jack Droidekas." said Vlad pompously. "Victory is ours!"

"I agree." said Jack Spicer. He looked at the monitors and to his surprise, the Jedi seemed to have vanished from sight. "Hey, where'd they go?"

"Sir, they've gone up the ventilation shaft!" reported another Trade Federation officer.

* * *

In the main bay of the station, the Jedi crawled out of the shaft they used to escape the Jack Droidekas. As they jumped to the floor, they saw robots being loaded into ships. 

"Battle JackBots?" asked Master Yo puzzled.

"It's an invasion army." Yin observed.

"This is an odd play for the Trade Federation." Master Yo stated, "We've got to warn the Naboo and then contact Chancellor Skinner." He then began to lay out instructions, "Let's split up. We each store aboard seperate ships and meet down on the planet."

"Well, you were right about one thing, Master Yo." Yang said. Master Yo and Yin looked at Yang puzzles as Yang smirked. "The negotiations were short. Though, that doesn't matter to me as I usually prefer action anyway."

Master Yo and Yin rolled their eyes as they groaned. That was a seriously bad joke...

* * *

Back in the control room... 

"Sir, a transmission from the planet." said a Trade Federation Officer.

As Vlad and Jack Spicer watched, an image of the Queen of Naboo appeared on the viewing screen.

She was a young girl with auburn hair that extended to her shoulders, blue eyes, and she was wearing a long red silk dress with golden trimmings. She also wore a golden tiara with a red ruby on the centre of it. Her name was Kairi, the Queen of Naboo herself.

"Ah, It's Queen Kairi, herself." said Vlad amused.

"At last we are getting results." chuckled Jack Spicer quietly to Vlad. He then turned to the Queen on the viewing screen and said in a formal manner. "Again you come before us, Your Highness."

"Well, you will not be so pleased with what I have to tell you, Viceroy." Queen Kairi said sternly. "Your trade boycott of our planet has ended."

Jack Spicer briefly looked at Vlad and then turned back to Queen Kairi, "Really, now? Well, I wasn't aware of such failiure."

"I have been told that Chancellor Skinner's ambassadors are currently with you aboard your station and that you have been commanded to reach settlement."

"I am sorry, your Highness, but I have known nothing of any ambassadors, up until now." lied Jack Spicer. "You must be mistaken."

The Queen showed a bit of surprise at this. Yet still, she was suspicious...

"Beware, Viceroy." warned Queen Kairi, "The Trade Federation has gone too far this time."

"There is no need for any suspection, your Highness." said Jack Spicer with a hidden smirk. "We would never do anything that affected any other member of the Republic without the approval or permission of the Senate. You simply assume too much."

The Queen frowned. "We'll see."

With that, the image of the Queen vanished from the viewing screen. Jack Spicer mockingly mimicked the Queen and then shouted at blank viewing screen, as if shouting at the Queen**, "SHUT UP!" **However, Vlad was worried.

"She is right. The Sentate will never..." Vlad began to say but Jack Spicer cut him off.

"Vlad, It's too late for that now." said Jack Spicer.

"Do you think the Queen suspects an attack?"

"That I don't know. But we must move quickly to block all communications down there."

* * *

In the throne room on Naboo, the Queen, having finished her conversion with the Viceroy, then contacted the Senator of Naboo. 

The senator was a tall, thin yellow skinned man, with large feet. He had rust red hair in the style of a palm tree. The Senator also wore a thick, elaborate dark green and blue robe with Naboo-style bloused sleeves with long cuffs. His name was Bob Terwilliger, the Senator of Naboo.

As her Handmaidens, fellow Governor, viziers and Captain of the guards watched, Queen Kairi informed Terwilliger, who she had contacted via hologram, of what had happened. The Senator was surprised.

"The negotiations have not started because the ambassadors aren't there? How could this be true? I have assurances from Chancellor Skinner that his ambassadors did indeed arrive." Suddenly the hologram of Terwilliger began to break up. "It must-- I assure you-- negotiate-- ambassadors-- no body would--" The hologram broke off completely and disappeared before the Senator could finish.

"Senator Terwilliger?" asked the Queen surprised. She turned to her Captain. "What's happening?"

The Captain was an african-american man who wore a pair of blue one lensed goggles. He also wore a dark blue jumper and trousers, along with a brown vest, cap and a pair of gauntless. His name was Frozone, Captain of the guard.

Captain Frozone said to another gaurd, "Check the transmission generator." the gaurd obliged, taking out a comlink and spoke into it.

The Governor of Naboo just sighed.

The Governor was a tall, green-gray creature with two long dark blue tufts of head hair, a beard and a tail. He who wore a belt, gloves and a red pump on each of his four feet which made him look like a scary clown. He was also wearing a heavy night blue robe over a dark yellow vest, which was also beneath the bealt. His name was simply The Gromble, the Governor of Naboo.

"A communications disruption can only mean one thing, your Highness: Invasion!" said the Governor to the Queen.

The Queen frowned.

"I can't be! The Federation may have the nerve to block the planet, but they would not _dare _go as far as invasion" said Queen Kairi.

"Indeed! The Senate would revoke thier trade franchise, and they'd be finished." agreed Frozone.

"For now, we will have to rely on negotiation."

Governor Gromble looked at the Queen in disbelief. "Negotiation? Your Highness, we have lost all communications! And what of the Chancellor's ambassadors? Where in blazes are they?"

"Your Highness, this is a very dangerous situation." Frozone informed the Queen. "If in any case they do choose to invad, our guards and security forces will be no match against a battle-hardened Federation army."

The Queen frowned. "I will not condone any course of action that will lead us to war."

The situation was indeed dire. With the Trade Federation blockading the entire planet, ready with for invasion with a Federation army, the Naboo were trapped and defenceless. Right now, the only ones who could help them were a certain trio of Jedi...

* * *

**(A/N) And there you have it. Chapter I done and dusted. Wow, that took quicker than I thought it would. Next chapter, the Jedi land on Naboo and come across one of its most eccentric inhabitants, who might actually be of some help. Also, now that we are on the subject...SOMEONE PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS FOR WHO TO PLAY JAR-JAR BINKS!! Really, I am stuck in a rut with choosing the right casting for Jar-Jar. It has to be someone who is funny, but who is not so popular enough to play a character who is as hated as Jar-Jar. So, if anyone has any suggestions for the role, PLEASE DO inform me. It would be most appreciated. Until then, Read and Review, Loyal Readers! And, of course...may the force be with you!**


	3. Chapter II: Jedi meet Fred Fredburger

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter II of **_**Toon Wars Episode I: The Mysterious Menance! **_**In this chapter, the Jedi land on Naboo to head to the city of Theed to warn the planet's people. On the way, they meet one of the planet's most eccentric locals, who might actually prove to be of some help to them. Read on!

* * *

**

**Chapter II**

**Jedi meet Fred Fredburger**

Six flying crafts came from the Trade Federation station and headed straight towards the planet of Naboo. On the planet itself, each ship landed in a nearby swamp to avoid early detection. The armies left their ships and began their progress of the invasion. One of the Battle JackBots Captains looked over the robot Federation army while speaking to Jack Spicer and Vlad via hologram.

**"Yes, Viceroy?"** the Captain asked Jack Spicer.

"Captain, we've searched the ship and there is no trace of the Jedi. It's possible that they stowed away on one of your landing crafts." informed Vlad for Jack Spicer.

**"If they're down here sir, we'll find them." **said the Battle JackBot with determination.

"Well, use caution. These Jedi are not to be underestimated." said Jack Spicer before the hologram disappeared.

* * *

One of the tanks began rampaging through the forest, sending animals and a certain Master Jedi running. The animals ran in a panic while Master Yo ran to avoid being stampede over. 

Up ahead, a lime green little dumb looking elephant creature who had puny horns on his head and a spiked tail was looking around, confused as to what was going on. He soon saw why as he spotted the tank coming straight towards him. He screamed in panic and ran around, trying to escape.

Soon, Master Yo come running into the elephant creature's direction. The panda saw the odd-looking creature up ahead, and began to shout to him, trying to make him move aside, "Quick! Move! Get outta here!" That didn't work, and the elephant creature, in panic, grabbed onto Master Yo.

"Hey, let go!" protested Master Yo.

The elephant thing didn't and it ended up knocking both of them down to the marshy ground. The tank hovered slowly over them and went on ahead. When things were quiet and calm, and the tank was gone, both figures stood up. Master Yo walked away in annoyance, but the elephant smiled happy and ran after him, calling, "Hey, wait!"

When the elephant creature caught up with Master Yo, he said happily, "You saved me! Thank you! Yes."

But Master Yo was still quite annoyed with the elephant creature "You almost got us killed! Are you brainless?"

"No, I am not brainless! Yes. I mean, I can speak."

"Yeah, but the ability to speak _does not _make you intelligent."

"What, huh?"

Ignoring the elephant, Master Yo continued walking. The elephant, however, kept on following. The Jedi sensed he was still following.

"Look, I appreciate that you're thankful for me saving your life, but seriously, beat it." Master Yo told him.

"I can't! I am Fred Fredburger, yes. Since you rescue me, I am your servant !" protested the elephant, now known as Fred Fredburger.

"I don't do life debts, pal. So that really won't be necessary."

"But the gods demand it! This life debt is necessary."

Suddenly yelling was heard. The two turned and saw Yin and Yang being chased by a Battle JackBot on a hover scooter firing on them. Fred Fredburger freaked out again.

"Stay down!" yelled Master Yo as he pushed Fred down. Two more blaster bolts fired on Yin and Yang but Master Yo deflects them back at the Battle JackBot with use of his lightsaber, hitting it and sending it exploding right into a tree. Yin and Yang were relieved.

"That was scary." remarked Yang.

Fred Fredburger, on the other hand, got up and was a bit more happy.

"You saved me again, master! Yes" said Fred Fredburger joyfully to Master Yo.

"Who are you?" asked Yin to Fred Fredburger as she and Yang looked at the elephant creature oddly.

"A local. Now, let's get going before more Battle JackBots show up." said Master Yo.

As the Jedi turned to get going, Fred Fredburger got scared.

"There's more?" yelped Fred Fredburger. He went after the Jedi, saying, "Excuess me. I think it's best to go to the Underwater City. It's safe and it's where I grew up! Yes. It's a hidden city!"

The Jedi stopped in their tracks and turned to Fred Fredburger.

"Underwater City you say?" asked Master Yo. "Can you take us there?"

Fred Fredburger however got nervous. Yes, the city may be safe for the Jedi, but for him...

"Um, on second thought; no. Not really, no." Fred Fredburger said.

"And why not?"

"I can't go back there. I was banished. The bosses will do terrible things to me. _Terrible _things to me if I even dare go back there! Yes."

A rumbling noise was heard from afar. Master Yo put Fred Fredburger's attention onto that.

"You hear that?" asked Master Yo. Fred Fredburger nodded. "Hear that? That is the sound of AT LEAST a thousand VERY, VERY, VERY terrible things coming this way."

"And trust me, it's probably far worse than the consequences of ignoring your banishment to go back to your people in order to warn them." explained Yang.

That was enough to change the elephant's mind. "You make an excellent, well seen point! Follow me. Yes." said Fred Fredburger as he led the Jedi into another direction.

The Jedi followed Fred Fredburger until they reached the edge of a lake.

"So when you said 'Underwater City', you meant it." said Yang amused.

"Right, we'll, of course, have to go underwater to get there." Fred Fredburger said. The Jedi then took out aquata breathers that allowed them to survive underwater as the elephant continued. "Though I should warn you that the citizens of the city dislike outsiders so don't expect any warm welcomes. Yes."

"Don't worry." Yin said with a shrug. "This hasn't exactly been our day for warm welcomes.

Fred Fredburger laughed nervously before took in a _very _deep breath, making a large airsac too appear on his throat like a frog. He then jumped air high into the air and plummeted into the lake. The Jedi rolled their eyes, placed their aquata breahters to their mouths, and descended into the lake, following after him.

* * *

The Jedi swam behind Fred Fredburger, who was guiding them to the underwater city itself. They swam fast and past the underwater life and large mounds of coral. Soon they swam over a large mound of rock, and saw a city that was obviously the Underwater City Fred was talking about. It was a vast amount of domes connected together into one large city! The four swam toward it. Fred Fredburger entered the largest dome, being the main sector of the city, using a translucent portal on the dome's side. The Jedi followed. 

As the three arrived into the Underwater City, they looked amazed at the obscure structure of city itself and its natives. They were even more amazed to see that they had dried off instantly, meaning that the entrance portals had some sort of dehydration device that dried off anyone who entered the city. However, their amazement didn't last when, as Fred Fredburger predicted, the Underwater City citizens saw them arrive, gasped, and gattering along to each other.

"Wow, it's really good to be home. Yes." Fred said nervously, knowing something full well that something bad was going to happen. The three walked forward but were stopped by guards holding electric poles while riding on ugly looking creatures. One of them, the Captain marched up to them sternly.

He looked like a walking, talking skeleton, wearing a long black robe and bronze plated armour on top. He also wore a centurion-styled helmet and held a long scythe in one hand. His name was Grim, the Captain of the guard of the Underwater City.

"Hold it right there, you four! Who goes there?" yelled the Captain in a Jamaican accent.

"Hey, Grim! It's great to see you again, old buddy, old pal! Yes." Fred Fredburger said cheerfully to the Captain.

Captain Grim groaned. "Not again, Fred Fredburger. Does the word 'banishment' mean _anything _to you?"

"Uh..."

"'Uh' nothing, Fred! I am taking you four to the bosses! You are in big doodoo this time, Fred Fredburger! And I will happy to see you get punished."

Fred Fredburger groaned. One of the guards zaps the elephant with a pole, making the young one jump back a bit.

"How rude!" Fred Fredburger said, offended.

* * *

The guards took the three to the bosses' board room. The Jedi were standing before the bosses while their friend Fred Fredburger was being held by nearby guards. One of the bosses, a large dark-green monster who had tusks and a blue nose, and who wore a blue robe and powdered judge wig spoke to them. 

"I am Boss Roy Spleen! You cannot be here! The machines up there on the surface are no threat." remarked the Boss, named Roy Spleen.

The Master Jedi then spoke. "A droid army of the Trade Federation is going to invade the Naboo. You must help us warn them."

Boss Roy Spleen then huffed, "We do not like the Naboo! They think they are so smart because they live up there on land and we live down here! They think their brains are so big!"

"Sir, you don't understand!" said Yin, "Once those droids take control of the surface, they will come after and take control over you!"

"I don't think so, little...boy. They do not know of us!"

Yin then protested, angrilly, "I'm a girl!"

"Whatever."

Yang then decided to throw his bit in, "Mr. Spleen, you and the Naboo are connected. What happens to one of you will affect the other. You've got to understand this."

"Forget it! We do not care about the Naboo, and that's that!"

Master Yo knew talking to him was pointless, so he decided to make the Jedi's exit. He waved his hand a bit to plant a suggestion in Boss Roy Spleen's mind, an old Jedi mind trick. "Then send us on our way."

"We will send you on your way."

"We could use a transport to get to Naboo."

Spleen nodded, "We will give you the Boko. The fastest way to get to the Naboo is going through..." He then said the next and last part deeply and gravely, "The planet core!" he then made an idication for the Jedi to leave. "Now...go"

"Thank you for your help. We leave in peace."

Yin and Yang looked puzzled as they and their master began to leave.

"Okay, Master Yo, I'll bite; what's a Boko?" asked Yang.

"Not a clue, Yang, but if it's a transport, it'll do." Master Yo answered.

"Hey, don't leave me here! Yes." The Jedi stopped and saw Fred Fredburger getting nervous because he was going to get severly punished pretty soon. "I don't wanna get punished! Besides, they're setting you up. It's too dangerous to go through the planet core and I don't want to lose my new friends. Yes. Um, also, any help here would be great."

Master Yo sighed. Fred Fredburger was going to get into trouble because Master Yo, Yin and Yang insisted on him taking them to the Underwater City. If only there was a way to help him.

"Hey, Master Yo, can we go now?" Yin asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah, 'cause we're short on a little thing called _time!" _Yang said in annoyance, showing a watch on his wrist.

Master Yo then smiled as he got an idea.

"Yin, Yang, we'd need a navigator to guide us through the planet's core. This elephant may be of help." Master Yo answered, "And not to forget, it is somewhat our fault Fred Fredburger is now in trouble to begin with."

"'No, really?'" the rabbits said sarcastically.

Ignoring Yin and Yang's sarcasm, Master Yo walked back to Boss Roy Spleen.

"Tell me, Boss Roy Spleen. What is to become of the young Fred Fredburger, here?" asked Master Yo.

"Simple, he is to be punished for returning to the city after he was banished. He's going to work in the _Acid Mines...__**FOR-EVER!"**_Boss Roy Spleen answered, spreading out his arms on the last part to add emphasis.

Fred Fredburger looked downcast. Master Yo knew he had to help his friend now.

"Well, then there is a problem. A short while ago I saved Fred Fredburger's life. He owes me what your species calls, I remember, a "life-debt"." Master Yo pointed out. "Your Gods demand that his life belongs to me now."

"Fredburger?" Boss Roy Spleen asked, turning to Fred, "You have a live-debt with this fellow?"

"Yes, sure. Yes." Fred answered the Boss.

Boss Roy Spleen thought about this for a brief moment. "Begone with him!" he said quickly.

The guards reluctantly released Fred Fredburger who, happily, went over to his friends who were turning to leave.

"Yay! I'm free! Yes. What now?" asked Fred Fredburger.

"Simple, go through the core." Yin Yang answered.

"Well, then you can count me outta this one. Yes." Fred said, crossing his arms, "It's better to be dead here, than in the core." Realisation then dawned upon him. "My Gods! What am I saying?!" He then dashed after the exiting Jedi.

* * *

Master Yo, Yin, Yang, and Fred Fredburger left the city via the Boko. It oddly enough looked like a manta ray-like speedboat built for underwater travel completed with an air bubble for the passagers to sit and pilot the transport in. But it was transportation nevertheless so it works. They began to head for the planet's core. 

"Ooh. This is scary. Yes." mumbled Fred Fredburger nervously from where he was at. He then brightened up again, upon seeing some fish swimming by, "Hey, gooberfish," He laughed annoyingly.

Yang, who was at the wheel while his master was at the back and his sister by his side maintaining the ship, spoke to their guide. "Say, what did you do that got you banished to begin with, Fred?"

"Oh, well, it's a long tale, but a small part of it was being a bit...clumsy."

"That's it? You were banished for being clumsy?" Yin asked confused.

"No. I was banished for being EXTREMELY clumsy. As in so clumsy that I would be more of a hinderance than a help in combat. That's rather shameful amongst a warrior race. Other than that, I never figured out why. Yes."

Unknown to the three in the Boato however, a dark shape noticed them and began to follow.

"...I caused maybe one or two little bitty accidents. I guess the one that sealed the deal was when I crashed the boss's ship." Fred Fredburger finished.

Suddenly, a crash was heard. Master Yo looked and saw a _gianormous _purplefish sticking its tongue out onto the Boko and began trying to reel them in to eat them. Fred Fredburger paniced while Yang tried to get them free. It appeared to be a losing battle, until a much larger monster appeared and bite its teeth on the attacker, forcing it to let go of the Boato. The vehicle, with the three in it, sped off while the attacker's predator has its meal.

"There's always a bigger fish." mumbled Master Yo. He spotted an entrance in the core up head. "Turn here, Yang."

Yang obeyed as he steered the Boko into the entrance of the core.

* * *

Back on the Trade Federation station, Darth Sideshowdious looked pleased as the leaders gave him their report on the progress of their invasion. 

"The invasion is on schedule, Lord Sideshowdious." explained Jack Spicer.

"Very good. I have the senate bogged down in procedures. By the time they come to this matter, they will have no choice but to accept you control of the system." Darth Sideshowdious said with a smirk.

"The Queen has great faith that the Senate will side with her."

"Queen Kairi is young and naive. You will not find any difficulty in controlling her."  
"Yes, my Lord."

As Darth Sideshowdious's hologram disappeared. Vlad looked worried.

"You did not tell him about the missing Jedi" Vlad reminded his superior.

"There's no need to report that to him unless we have something to report!" snapped Jack Spicer. "Besides, we have more important issues to deal with right now."

* * *

As the Jedi and their new friend traveled through the core in their Boko, Fred Fredburger asked Master Yo, "Hey, where are we going? Yes." 

"Don't worry, Fred. The Force will guide us." the Master Jedi told him.

Before Fred could say anything, the vehicle suddenly began to lose power. The lights for the Boko went out.

"We're losing power, guys!" Yin said, checking his monitor.

"Oh no! We're going to die in here! I am too young to die! Yes!" panicked Fred Fredburger while Yin got to work.

"Oh, just relax. We are not in any trouble yet." said Master Yo calmly.

""Yet"?!How can we be not be in trouble "Yet"?! The monsters are out there! It's gonna start leaking in here! Yes. We're stuck here with no power! **WHEN**** DO YOU THINK WE ARE IN TROUBLE?!?!"**

"Okay, I got the power back." announced Yin, after hotwiring a few wires underneath the controls.

The lights came back and Fred sighed in relief...that was until he saw that another huge monster was right in front of them.

"AH! Monster's back!" screamed Fred Fredburger.

The monster was surprised. It was enough for the Boko to turn around and make an escape with the monster pursuing them. Fred Fredburger screamed in panic like a little girl. Master Yo sighed and puts one hand on him, putting the elephant into to a sleep.

"Relaxe." Master Yo told him.

Just as the Boko found the exit out of the tunnel, the large sea monster from before reappeared, waiting to devour them. Fred Fredburger woke up just in time to scream like crazy again. Fortunately, the Boko narrowly avoided the monster's razor sharp teeth in time. So like last time, the monster that was pursuing them out of the tunnel was now the next course for the big monster's meal as the creature ripped it apart. Meanwhile, the Boko slipped away.

"I see light, Yang. Head for it." Master Yo said pointing to light at the surface.

* * *

Unfortunately, the Jedi were too late to warn the Naboo as the Trade Federation's droid army had gotten to the capital first. No one, except a few, expected it to happen. The army soon began raiding to raid the entire capital city, Theed, capturing citizens, and forcing the guards to surrender. Even the Queen who looked out the window at this, knew it was pointless to fight back. 

Jack Spicer and Vlad walked out of a transport inside the city of Theed. One of the Battle JackBot Captains came up to them.

"Viceroy, we have captured the palace and the Queen." informed the Battle JackBot Captain.

"Ah, the sweet taste of victory." Jack Spicer said in amusement.

* * *

**(A/N) Well, now things are **_**really **_**looking bad for the Naboo. Their capital city and their Queen have been captured in a hostile invasion! Luckily, the Jedi have now arrived and it is up to them to rescue the Queen from the Trade Federation's grasp and get her off the planet to Corosaunt. Can they do it, we'll have to see in the next chapter, now won't we? Until then, Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter III: Escape from Naboo

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter III of **_**Toon Wars Episode I: The Mysterious Menance! **_**In this chapter, the Jedi, with their new companion, Fred Fredburger have arrived at Theed to rescue the Queen from the evil clutches of the Trade Federation. Will they suceed? Let's see. Read on!

* * *

**

**Chapter III**

**Escape from Naboo**

Some time later, the Queen, who was now dressed in black royal robes with a black-feathered plume, Governor Gromble, her handmaidens (one of them seemed very familiar but new), Captain Frozone, and four Naboo guards were held at gunpoint by the Battle JackBots as they were being led down the staircase of Theed Palace. They were lead by Viceroy Jack Spicer himself, along with Vlad Haako.

"How do you intend to explain this to the Senate, you fiend?" demanded Governor Gromble.

"The Queen and I will sign a treaty that will legitimize our occupation here." replied Jack Spicer with a smirk. "I have assurances that it will be legaly approved by the Senate."

"I will not give in to your demands, Viceroy!" snapped the Queen.

"Now, now, your Highness. In time, the suffering of your people will persuade you to see our point of view and cooperate!" Jack Spicer turned to a Battle JackBot commander. "Process them, Commander."

**"Yes, sir. Captain, take them to Camp 4." **The Battle JackBot Commander said to a Battle JackBot Captain.

The Captain then forced the group, except for Jack Spicer and Vlad, out of Theed Palace.

* * *

As the captured group was being led to the Camp by ten Battle JackBots, they were unaware that four beings in the shadows were sneaking across a nearby balcony. That was until three of them jumped out from the balcony and right in front of the group. It was Master Yo, Yin and Yang. The last one, an elephant creature, tried to jump but tripped and grabbed onto the edge. He then fell to the ground, groaning. It was, of course, Fred Fredburger. 

Master Yo then activated his lightsaber and began cutting down the Battle JackBots. Yin and Yang, however...were a little bit up trouble with their lightsabers.

"Dude, what is with this stupid piece of junk?!" Yang yelled, furiously banging his lightsaber. He and Yin's lightsabers had just malfunctioned, and at _the _worst possible time!

"You've been jamming paperclips in these, again! Admit it!" Yin snapped at her brother, shaking her lightsaber. The two then began to argue until their lightsabers suddenly activated, just inches away from each other's faces. The rabbits now turned their attention to the battle, ready to fight, until they realized that the battle was over!

Master Yo slapped his forehead in frustion. He then turned to the only Battle JackBot left, the Commander, and used the Force to knock it back, destroying it. With the last Battle JackBot destroyed, Master Yo looked at his apprentices in an annoyed manner, who chuckled sheepishly as they deactivated their lightsabers.

Master Yo rolled his eyes and then informed to the Queen "We should leave the street, Your Highness. They may be on to us by now!"

"Get their weapons." ordered Captain Frozone to guards, who seized the Battle JackBots' weapons and began to follow the Jedi and the others. Fred Fredburger got up, laughed happily, and followed.

The group managed to hide between two buildings enough to discuss the matter at hand.

"Your highness, we're the ambassadors for Supreme Chancellor Skinner." Master Yo told the Queen and her group.

"Well, ambassador, your negotiations seem to have failed." said Governor Gromble.

"Actually, the negotiations never took place. Listen, It's of the upmost importance that we make contact with the Republic."

"I'm afraid we can't. They've knocked out all of our communications." Captain Frozone pointed out.

Master Yo then asked, "Do you have any active transports?"

"Yes, in the main hanger." Captain Frozone said, pointing to a direction. "Follow me."

* * *

The Captain led the group to a hangar where the ships were being kept. Inside, a group of pilots were also being held captive by Battle JackBots. 

"They're too many of them." Captain Frozone said, "We can't take 'em all."

"That won't be problem, Captain. We'll deal with them." Master Yo then turned to the Queen. "Your Highness, under the circumstances, I strongly suggest that you come to Coruscant with us."

The Queen, however, refused, "I appreciate your concern, Ambassador, but my place is with my people. I cannot leave them in this situation."

"They will kill you if you stay."

"They wouldn't dare!" protested Governor Gromble.

"He's right. They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion legal." Captain Frozone agreed. "They can't afford to kill her."

"Your highness, there is something else behind the Federation's invasion. There is no logic in ther Federation's move, here." Master Yo told the queen. "My feelings tell me that they would kill you, even if you don't sign this treaty."

This had given Gromble a reconsidering thought.

"Then our only hope is for the Senate to side with us. Senator Terwilliger will need your help." Governor Gromble said sighing as he nodded in agreement.

"We will have trouble getting by the Federation's blockade, though. It is heavily armed." Captain Frozone added.

The Queen paused to think, then turned to her handmaidens, mostly the new one. "Either choice will present danger...to us all." said the Queen.

"We are brave, your highness." said the new girl, who looked suspiciously like her Queen.

"If you are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now." Master Yo said.

The Queen turned back to the Jedi. "Then I will plead our case to the Senate." she then said to Governor Gromble, "Be careful, Governor," he nodded.

The group, minus Governor Gromble and two handmaidens who had chosen to stay behind to help out as much as they can, headed into the hangar. They headed to the captured pilots and a big silver ship.

"We'll need to free those pilots so we can get out of here." Captain Frozone pointed out.

"Let us deal with that that." Yin and Yang said.

The group headed for the pilots and Battle JackBots. One of the Battle JackBots held up a hand.

**"Halt."** ordered the Battle JackBot.

"I am an ambassador to the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic." Master Yo explained. "I am taking these people to Coruscant."

**"Where are you taking them?"**

"To Coruscant."

**"'Coruscant'? That does not compute."** The Battle JackBot said. The robot paused, then realized something. **"Uh, wait. You're under arrest."**

The Jedi swiftly pulled out and activated their lightsabers. They attacked and destroyed the Battle JackBots, making sure they could not fire back in time.

"Get going!" Master Yo ordered the pilots.

Sensing the order to flee, the pilots got up and made the run for the ship along with the other people in the group. Once all the Battle JackBots had been destroyed, the Jedi headed into the ship, and the pilots got the ship ready for take off. The ship, once everyone was on board, lifted up from the metal floor and headed out of the hangar.

* * *

The ship itself leaft Naboo's orbit and was heading towards the blockade. In the cockpit a pilot was of course, piloting the ship. Master Yo was standing nearby. 

The pilot was a large man who had black hair and who wore an orange jumpsuit. His name was Jack Fenton.

"There's the blockade." informed Jack Fenton.

* * *

Yin and Yang had taken Fred Fredburger to a room of the ship. 

"Now, stay here and keep out of trouble." Yang ordered.

Yin and Yang left. Fred Fredburger looked around and saw that he was in the hold of the ship where the droids were kept to be maintained. The droids were mostly Irken brand, standing up straight with red neon eyes. However, one stood out from the rest. He stood goofily with his head tilted and had bright blue neon eyes.

"Hello." Fred Fredburger laughed happily.

The droid with the dumb expression turned and saluted, with its tongue sticking out. It said randomly, **"I like waffles."

* * *

**

The Naboo spacecraft meanwhile found itself fired at by the Trade Federation ships. One of the blasts hits the ship's shield generators.

"Our shield generator has been hit!" Jack Fenton yelled out.

* * *

In the droid hold, Fred Fredburger jumped as the droids, including the dumb-looking one, activated and headed out to an air lock in the back. Fred Fredburger looked amazed as they shoot out, the last one being the dumb-looking droid. Outside, the droids began to get to work on fixing the shield generator.

* * *

However, as the droids tried to work, they, one-by-one kept getting blasted into outer space. Yin and Yang, who were looking at their work via monitor, were concerned. 

"We're losing droids, fast." Yin told the pilots.

"If we can't get the shield generator fixed, we'll be sitting ducks!" Captain Frozone yelled over the noise.

"Too late. The shields are gone." Jack Fenton said gravely, checking the monitor. "I'll try some moves but we may not get out of here in time."

* * *

Soon, a great deal of droids were blasted into outer space until there was only one left: the dumb-looking droid. The droid looked from its work to the Trade Federation ship blocking the Naboo ship's way out. It then connected a small wire into a socket, which gave off a small spark.

* * *

Inside the cockpit, everyone was suprised that the monitor indicated that the shield generator was back up and running. 

"The powers back!" Jack Fenton said amazed. "That little droid did it. He bypassed the main power drive. Deflector shields up at maximum!"

The droid yelled happily as it head back inside the ship. The Naboo spacecraft soon flew away from the blockade and were now heading out of the Naboo system.

Although they escaped capture and/or destruction, they weren't out of the woods yet.

"Oh, well this is just dandy. The hyper drive generator has also been hit and is leaking." Jack Fenton said, discovering a new problem. "We don't have enough power to get us to Coruscant."

"In that case, kid, we'll have to land somewhere to refuel and repair the ship. Somewhere the Trade Federation won't be able to find and capture us." Master Yo said.

"I think we've found something, master." Yin said pointing to a planet on the monitor. "A planet called Tatooine. It's small, out of the way, poor. The Trade Federation has no presence there."

"I dunno. How can you be sure?" asked the Captain Frozone in doubt.

"Yeah, don't worry, we're sure. Tatooine is controlled by the Hutts." Master Yo said nodding.

Captain Frozone and the crew were definately not for this plan at all! The Hutts were a clan of the most evil, greedy and malicious gangsters known throughout the galaxy! Were the Jedi really suggesting to take the Queen of Naboo to a planet controlled by them?!

"What?! Master Yo, the Hutts are gangsters! Who knows what would happened if they discover her-!" Captain Frozone began to protest.

"It would be no different if we landed in a system controlled by the Federation, except that the Hutts aren't looking for her. That's the advantage we need."

Captain Frozone and the crew were still in doubt.

* * *

In a special throne room of the ship, the ship's rescuer was being congratulated. 

"An, although oddly-put-together, little droid, Your Highness." Captain Frozone explained, referring to the dumb-looking droid. "Without a doubt, it saved the ship, as well as our lives."

"Well then, it is to be commended. What is its name?" asked the Queen.

Captain Frozone reached over and removed the dirt off the program number listed on the droid's head.

"GIR, Your Highness." said the Captain.

"Thank you, GIR." The Queen then turned to the new handmaiden. "Kairiama!"

"Yes, your highness?" asked the handmaiden.

"Clean the droid up as best you can. It deserves our gratitude."

The handmaiden nodded. The Queen turns her attention back to the captain. "Continue, Captain."

Master Yo, who was in the conversion as well, stepped forward.

"Queen Kairi, our hyperdrive was damamged during our escape." Master Yo explained. "With your permission, we're heading for a remote planet called Tatooine, for repairs. We'll be safe there since it is in a system that is far beyond the reach and operation of the Trade Federation."

"Your Highness, I still don't think it's a good idea! The Hutts rule that planet. I don't agree with the Jedi on this!" Captain Frozone pointed out.

"You must trust my judgement on this, Your Highness." Master Yo said to the Queen.

* * *

Fred Fredburger was getting bored. Ever since the escape, he was permitted to leave the droid hold now. But now, there was no where he could go where everyone was too busy and told him not to touch something. What was the elephant creature to do to kill time? 

Fred Fredburger entered a room of the ship where a handmaiden was cleaning the same droid that saved the ship earlier. Maybe she wouldn't get annoyed with him, say she was too busy, or something like that...

"Hello!" Fred Fredburger said cheerfully. The handmaiden was startled upon his entrance. "Sorry. Yes. Who are you?"

The handmaiden smiled. "Hello. I'm Kairiama Naberrie."

"Great! Yes." said the elephant creature happily. Finally, someone who would just talk with him. "My name is Fred Fredburger! Yes."

The handmaiden looked at Fred Fredburger carefully. "You must be one of those creatures who live in cities underwater, right?"

"Well, sort of. Yes. I eat nachos and I love frozen Yoghurt! Yes! ...Did I say I like nachos?"

"Yes, you did. Well, I would love to hear more but I got to keep on cleaning GIR." Kairiama paused then spoke again. "So why are you here? I thought the Underwater City citizens wanted nothing to do with us people from the surface of Naboo."

"Well, one day I was walking around, banished from home, having fun and eating nachos. Yes. Then boom! Big metal monsters appeared, and I got scared. I grabbed onto the Jedi, and next thing I know, I am here." Fred Fredburger looked shaken up. "I am getting very, very scared, yes."

GIR made some beeping noises and then said to Kairiama, **"I want some waffles! Can I have some waffles?!"**

Fred then shook his head, "No, Nachos."

GIR narrowed his eyes, saying annoyed,** "No, Waffles!"**

"Nachos!"

**"Waffles!"**

**"NACHOS!"**

**"WAFFLES!"**

Kairiama then sighed, rolling his eyes. This 'interessting' conversation was going to go on for a while...

* * *

In a conference room on board the Trade Federation station, Jack Spicer and Vlad looked nervous as they were talking to the hologram of Darth Sideshowdious again, which was 'sat' at the far end of the table. 

"And Queen Kairi, has she signed the treaty?" The Dark Lord demanded more than he asked.

Jack Spicer gulped nervously. He knew this was going to invoke the Dark Lord's wrath. He stammered a bit, "She has...disappeared, my lord. Also, one Naboo cruiser got past the blockade."

Vlad then added quite nervously, "So, it is, of course, possible that the Queen was aboard that very same ship."

Darth Sideshowdious frowned deeply with a snarl, "She must be found. I want that treaty signed!"

"But, my lord, it is impossible to locate the ship. To do so, it could take weeks, months, maybe years! It is just too far out of our range."

Darth Sideshowdious chuckled evilly. "Perhaps, Viceroy, but not for a Sith."

Suddenly, another figure appeared, making the Trade Federation Officials even more nervous.

This figure was a tall, demon-like figure wearing a black cloak and hood. He had a red and white demon face with black slits for eyes, and a long grey moustache and thin beard. He had two black horns on top his head. Looking at him, Jack Spicer gulped a bit. This figure was scary enough to haunt someone's nightmare's to their death day.

"Viceroy, this is my apprentice, Darth Night Master. He will find your lost ship." said Darth Sideshowdious.

This apprentice, Darth Night Master, narrowed his slit-eyes, showing determination as the hologram disappeared. The Trade Federation Officials were shaken.

"Okay, this is getting out of hand." Jack Spicer said, picking up a cup of tea and taking a sip.

"We should have not made this bargin." agreed Vlad, rubbing his forehead in an indication of stress.

Jack Spicer nodded. At least finding the ship was no longer his job. All he had to do was wait and hope that this Darth Night Master will recapture the Queen.

The question no was, what will the Jedi do when they learn of the Sith...?

* * *

**(A/N) Well, It appears now that the Sith have entered the playing field. The Jedi and company have so far survived the forces of the Trade Federation, will that be the same case with this new threat? Also, when they reach Tatooine, what will they find there besides the parts they need? Well, I can tell you this, Master Yo will soon find someone who is going to have a great destiny that will affect the future of the Jedi Order and the Republic. A dark destiny, however. Until then, Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter IV: Tatooine and Sora Strife

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter IV of **_**Toon Wars Episode I: The Mysterious Menance! **_**In this chapter, the Jedi and their group arrive on Tatooine in search for the parts they need. Upon arriving, they meet some of the bizzare residents of the planet, and the one boy who, as Master Yo will later on discover, MIGHT be the **_**Chosen One... **_**Read on!

* * *

**

**Chapter IV**

**Tatooine and Sora Strife**

The Naboo spacecraft soon reached their temporarily destination: the desert planet of Tatooine. Except for a number cities, buildings, and creatures, the planet was nearly uninhabited.

"Well, there it is: Tatooine." Jack Fenton observed.

Yin then spoke up. "There's a settlement, complete with a space port. There, we might find the parts we need."

"Land near the outskirts so we won't attract any attention," Master Yo instructed.

Nodding, Jack Fenton flew the ship to the planet itself. The ship landed in a desert outside of the spaceport city.

* * *

After they landed, Yin and Yang began to examine if it was at all possible that they could make repairs to the hyperdrive generator. Unfortunately, they didn't get far. 

"Fenton's right, Master Yo. The hyperdrive generator's way past gone." said Yang frustrated, as he banged against the broken hyperdrive generator. "We're gonna need a new one."

"Well, that'll complicate things." Master Yo said, who suddenly sensed a disturbance in the Force. It was something he had been sensing for a while now. Yin and Yang felt it too. "Be wary. I feel a disturbance in the Force."

"I sense it too, Master Yo." Yin said thoughtfully.

Yang nodded, placing his hand to his head in deep thought, "I, also."

"While I'm away, make sure no one sends transmissions. Be very mindful, my apprentice." Master Yo then walked out of the room, leaving Yin and Yang to talk with each other.

* * *

Master Yo left the spacecraft to head into town. He brought two companions with him: GIR because it had the hologram and info of the parts they would need and Fred Fredburger for two reasons. 1) Fred Fredburger still owed Master Yo a life debt so he had to do what the Jedi had told him. 2) He wanted to keep an eye on the elephant creature so he wouldn't cause trouble. As they walked into the desert plains, Fred Fredburger began to sweat and dropped to his knees. 

"Can't...go...any...further. Yes. I'm getting tired and hot out here. I...can't...go...on. Yes." groaned Fred Fredburger.

"Fred Fredburger, we are only about ten feet away from the ship." Master Yo said, rolling his eyes.

It was true; they had not even got as far as five miles from the spacecraft yet. Fred Fredburger got up and chuckled nervously.

"I knew that. Yes." Fred Fredburger said.

Before they continued, a voice yelled out.

"Wait up!"

The three turned and saw Captain Frozone running up to them. The handmaiden, Kairiama, was with him.

"Did we forget something?" asked Master Yo with a frown.

"No, the Queen wishes that you to take her handmaien Kairiama, with you." Captain Frozone explained.

"Forget it, Captain. The Queen isn't in charge at the moment." Master Yo said sternly. "Besides, the spaceport isn't a good place for a girl liked Kairiama."

"The Queen really would appreciate it, if you did." Captain Frozone said. "She is very curious about the planet."

Master Yo sighs. "Oh, all right, then. But she must stay close by. I still don't think letting her come is a good idea."

The Captain nodded and headed back to the Naboo spacecraft. The group, Kairiama now included, continued their walk to the spaceport.

* * *

The four had reached the spaceport itself: Mos Espa, a port for hiding rough criminals and criminally related activities. Kairiama looked around the spaceport in curiosity as they walked. 

"Moisture farms, for the most part. Some indigenous tribes and scavengers" Master Yo documented as he too took a good view of the spaceport, "But the few spaceports like this one are havens for those that don't wish to be found."

"Like us?" suggested Kairiama.

"Quite."

"Oooh. This place is very scary. Yes." mumbled Fred Fredburger. He stepped in some 'goo' on the street and yelped. "Ugh, goo! Eeew, eeww, gross!"

The four, as Fred Fredburger tried to kicked off the 'goo', walked on until they reached a part of the town which was a market that mostly sold space ship parts.

"Le'ts try one of the smaller dealers." said Master Yo.

Taking the Jedi's suggestion, they head to a shop with an assortment of broken down parts up front. There were a huge pile of broken spaceships stacked up behind it.

* * *

Inside the shop, the shopkeeper, a muscular King Koopa was tinkering with a small grey box of space ship technology. He had red scraggly hair, baggy red eyebrows, red eyes, a green face, a tan snout, two horns, yellow skin, a tan umpire-like chest, and green shell with a white rim and seven spikes with orange-yellow rings around them on his back. The only things he seemed to be wearing were a spiked collar, spiked bracelets, and spiked shoulder bands. His name was Bowser Koopa. 

Upon the group's entrance, he looked up, put down the piece of tech and lurched over.

"Good day to you. Welcome to my shop!" boomed the King Koopa in a deep, thundering voice. "What is it that you want?"

"I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian." explained Master Yo to the brooding shopkeeper.

"Ah, yes! Nubian! We have lots of that! In fact, we just had some brought in last week!" Bowser turned to the back. "Boy! Get in here!"

"My droid here has a readout of the parts my ship needs."

Soon a boy ran in from the junkyard out back. He had blondish brown spiky hair and blue eyes. He wore slave-like clothing and a necklace.

"Where were you!" Bowser yelled at the boy.

"I was cleaning the fan switches!" protested the boy.

"Forget about that now! Watch the store! I've got some selling to do!" snapped Bowser. He then turned to Master Yo. "Let me take you out back, huh? You will find what you need, I am sure."

Master Yo nodded but before he followed Bowser, he turned to Fred Fredburger, who had picked up a piece of space ship tech.

"Don't touch anything! I am not buying anything extra." said Master Yo with a glare, as he snatched it off from the elephant and placed it back onto the table. Master Yo and GIR then followed Bowser out back. Fred Fredburger groaned a bit, but forgot about it, then took a look around.

Kairiama looked around the shop while waiting for Master Yo to return. She was unaware that the young boy was looking at her. Whatever if it was fascination or a crush, she didn't see it. That was until the boy spoke up.

"Are you an angel?" asked the boy.

Kairiama turned to the boy in surprise.

"What?" asked Kairiama.

"An angel. I've heard the deep space pilots mentioned them. They're supposed to be the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They live on the moons of Iego, I think."

Kairiama blushed a bit. She was never called this before. She said "You're funny, for a boy I just met. How do you know so much?"

The boy explained, "Well, I usually listen to all the traders and star pilots who come through Mos Espa." He then brought up something else about him, "You might not believe this, but I'm actually a pilot, and someday, I'm going to fly away from this god foresaken planet."

"Wow. How long have you been a pilot?" Kairi asked him.

"As long as I can remember. And that is a long time."

"So how long have you been here?"

"When I was old enough. Around three, I think. My Mom and I were sold to one of the Hutts but that Hutt lost us to Bowser, betting on the Podraces."

Kairiama looked shocked. She knew that the planet was controlled by the Hutts, but there was slavery, too?!

"You're a slave?" asked Kairiama in disbelief.

The boy looked at her defiantly, saying, annoyed, "Well, I can tell you now that I am a person and my name is Sora!" he said, not liking being called a 'slave' at all. Well, after all, who would?

Kairiama looked a bit guilty about calling the boy, now known as Sora a 'slave'. "Sorry, I am new here and this a strange place to me. I'm just shocked that there is slavery here."

"Well, you best get used to it. I've had to."

Fred Fredburger, unaware of the conversion, was still looking around, touching things he wasn't allowed to. His trunk knocked and activated some sort of droid that started to bounces around and wrecking stuff. Fred Fredburger yelled a bit and tried to capture the little droid. The two looked at this and laughed.

"You have to hit the nose!" Sora instructed.

Upon hearing this, Fred Fredburger nodded and hit the droid on the 'nose' part. The droid then froze and recoiled back into deactivation mode. He looked sheepish as the two resumed laughing.

* * *

Out in the junkyard out back, Bowser soon showed the hyperdrive generator parts Master Yo needed. 

"Here it is! The parts you'd need for a T-14 hyperdrive generator. You're fortunate. I am the only one around Mos Espa who has one." Bowser informed the . The creature smirked a bit. "But you may as well buy a new ship. It would be cheaper, eh? Saying of which, how do you intend to pay for all this?"

"I have $20,000 Republic dataries." Master Yo answered.

The Koopa nearly fell off his feet in shock. "What?! Republic credits? Republic credits are no good out here!" Bowser said sharply. "This is a Hutt planet we are on, after all! What I need is something more real."

"Well, I don't have anything else to offer, but..." Master Yo waved his hand in front of Bowser to use a Jedi mind trick on him. "Credits will do fine."

"No, they won't!" snapped Bowser.

Master Yo was surprised. He tried again, "Uh, okay, let's try that again; Credits _will _do fine." Master Yo said, trying to repeat the Jedi mind trick, in hopes that it would work this time.

**"NO THEY WON'T!" **roared Bowser, a few embers of fire spitting out of his mouth, forcing the Jedi to back up. "Who do you think you are? What, some kind of Jedi, waving your hand around like that? I am a Koopa! Mind tricks don't work on me, only money! No money, no parts, no deal! And no one else has a T-14 hyperdrive generator, I promise you that."

Master Yo paused, and then headed back inside the shop with GIR. This was going to be a bit more difficult than he thought.

* * *

Back inside the shop, Fred Fredburger was getting into more trouble with the junk pieces of tech, while Sora spoke to Kairiama. The latter two acted like they were long-time best friends. 

"If it weren't for the fact that I can fix things very well, I wouldn't last very long here." Sora continued to explain to his new friend..

Kairiama giggled. For some reason, the boy was...very interesting. Suddenly, Master Yo then came back into the shop, along with GIR.

"We're leaving." Master Yo announced. He turned to Fred Fredburger, who was balancing a load of junk pieces of tech, "Fred, come along."

Fred Fredburger, happy to leave before Bowser came in and saw the mess he made, ran out after the Jedi and droid. Kairiama was the last to leave. She gave a look and a smile at Sora as she did so. "I'm glad to have met you, Sora ," Kariama said.

Sora smiled after his departing friend. "I was glad to have met you, too."

As the group, including Kairiama leaft, Sora looked at her very longingly and in a day dream sort of way. His day dream was interrupted by Bowser who came in, shaking his head in disgust.

"Outlanders. They disgust me. They think just becuase we live on a desert planet, we know nothing." Bowser mumbled, crossing his arms. "That old fool tried to trick me into accepting Republic credits. Seriously, Sora, what _is _this galaxy coming too?"

"I don't know. They seemed nice to me." Sora pointed out, voicing his opinion, unlike most slaves.

Bowser looked around the shop and was annoyed by the mess Fred Fredburger had made. Fortunately, it wasn't too much of a mess to make him go balistic.

"Ah, Clean this mess up and the racks." Bowser instructed gruffly. "Then you can go home."

Sora smiled a bit and got to work, while Bowser went back to the counter to continue with his business.

* * *

After the failed attempt of getting the parts, the group hid in an alley to speak to the pilots of the ship in private. Master Yo informed Yin and Yang about the situation and the young apprentices searched the ship for anything they could sell. 

"Are you kids sure there's nothing left on board?" asked Master Yo via comlink.

_"Well, there is a few containers of supplies." _Yin answered, pressing onto the button on the keyboard, activating the comlink.

Yang added,_ "The Queen's wardrobe, maybe, but not enough for you and the others to barter with"._

Master Yo sighed. "Very well. I'm sure another solution will show itself in time. I'll check back later." he finished, turning his comlink off. Fred Fredburger began to worry.

"I don't want to go back out there! The people are crazy! Yes! We're going to robbed and killed!" Fred Fredburger whined. He then said, suddenly calm, "Yes."

Master Yo rolled his eyes in doubt of this claim. "Not likely, Fred. We've got nothing of enough value for someone to steal. That's our problem."

The group headed into the market again to find the solution they needed. They walked by a restaurant where aliens were eating. Fred Fredburger suddenly began to get a bit hungry at the sight of the food the aliens were eating. He then stopped by a stall and saw some alien fish nearby. Looking around, Fred Fredburger made the grab for a fish, but it was caught on a wire that prevented it from being stolen. And to add to his misfortune, Fred Fredburger's attempted theft didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey, hey! You want that, you best have the money to pay for it!" yelled the merchant of the stall. "It costs seven wupiupi!"

Fred Fredburger yelped a bit and let go. Unfortunately, he let go too fast as the fish snapped off the wire and went flying...right into a Ghost Pokémon...who was eating some soup, smacking him straight in the head, causing him to feak out, sending the soup everywhere. Now, this Ghost Pokémon was mad.

The Ghost Pokémon was a dark-purple bloated ghost creature with spikes coming out of its back and two horns on its head. Its hands and feet were sharp and pointy and it had a short tail. This Ghost Pokémon was called Gengar.

Fred Fredburger looked nervous as he saw what had just happend and tried to leave, whistling a tune. But the Gengar saw him and used its ghost powers to fly itself out of the restaurant and knock the elephant creature down. He then grabbed Fred Fredburger by the neck.

"Is this yours?" snapped the Gengar, holding the alien fish up to Fred Fredburger's face angrily.

"Who, me?" Fred Fredburger laughs nervously. "Yes." He then eeped, knowing how Gengar was going to interperate that last part.

"If that is the case..." the Gengar trailed off as the Ghost Pokemon ringed the elephant creature by the throat with his right hand.

Fred Fredburger yelled as the Gengar raised his left arm, with a shadow energy ball forming in his left hand. He was about to blast the poor thing to Kingdom come. Master Yo's group turns and saw this. They cringed, knowing that by the time they got there, Fred was going to be nothing more than a smoldering black creature in the ground.

Fortunately, just when things looked bleak...

"I wouldn't try it if I were you, Gengar." The vile Ghost Pokemon looked up and saw Sora Strife, the boy from before who worked in Bowser's shop, coming up to him. "This one is too connected. Trust me, I know. I would be most disappointed to see you diced before we race again."

Gengar got up and smirked evilly upon seeing the boy. "Ah, yes, Bowser's slave boy. What is that little comment of yours supposed to mean, precisely?"

"I mean, who ice the elephant, the Hutts ice you."

Gengar looks annoyed. "You better saved your threats for the next time we do race!" He then waved the fish in face, angrilly, "But afterwards, there will not be a speck of you leaft! If you weren't a slave, I would obliterate you, right now!"

"Yeah, it'd be a pity if you had to pay for me." Sora joked as Gengar turned to leave.

Relieved that Fred Fredburger was okay, Master Yo, Kairiama, and GIR came over as Sora helped him up. Sora turned and smiled, mostly at Kairiama.

"Hello!" Sora greeted the group, smiling. He then motioned to Fred, saying, "Your friend accidentally upset an especially dangerous Ghost Pokemon named Gengar, and so he nearly got turned into green goo."

"Fred, are trying to get yourself killed?" Kairiama said in a sigh to Fred Fredburger.

"I didn't mean to! I was being on my best behavior, honest! Yes." protested Fred Fredburger. "A crunchen is the last thing I want."

"Never the less, the boy is right." Master Yo told Fred Fredburger, sternly. "You were heading into big trouble there, and who knows what would have happened if the boy hadn't interfered."

"His name is Sora Strife." Kairiama told Master Yo.

"Oh, I see."

Kairiama smiled at Sora, who blushed a bit. The group, Sora included, began to leave, a protesting Fred Fredburger following while claiming his innocence.

Back in the restaurant, the nasty Ghost Pokemon began scoffing on its extra meal.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yin and Yang stood outside the ship, hoping to see a sight of their master and their allies. Wind soon began to pick up and sand began to blow. Captain Frozone then came out, worried. 

"We better seal up." Captain Frozone said in concern. "There's a sandstorm coming.".

"I guess we have no choice." Yin said with a sigh.

Yang nodded, "Yeah, this sandstorm looks deep enough to slow Master Yo and the others down."

Before anything else was said, Captain Frozone's comlink made a noise and the Captain answered it, "Captain Frozone."

_"We're recieving a message from home."_ said Jack Fenton's voice on the comlink.

Frozone, Yin and Yang looked at each other in suprise. The Captain then spoke into his comlink, "We'll be right there." Frozone then gestured Yin and Yang to follow him back into the ship and out of the sandstorm. The rabbits obliged.

* * *

Back in the Spaceport, Sora led the group to a stand that was operated by a old friend of his named Edna Mode. This woman was about two-feet-tall and had black hair. She was wearing a black dress that made her look like a fashion designer, but was a merchant nevertheless. 

Sora bought some food from Edna and offered them too Master Yo, "Here you go, you'll like these pallies."

Master Yo bent down to take the pallies from Sora, saying, "Thanks". He then pocketed the pallies, but by doing so, he left his lightsaber on his belt exposed. Sora's eyebrows raised in suprise when he saw the weapon.

_'No...he couldn't possibly be...could he...?'_ thought Sora in confusion. His thoughts were put on hold as suddenly, wind began to pick up and fellow shop owners were forced to close up. Edna Mode could tell what was going on.

"Better get home quick, Sora . A sand storm is coming up." Edna Mode said with precaution.

Sora nodded and decided to save the question for Master Yo later. He and the group then walked away.

"Where are you going to go for shelter?" Sora asked them with concern.

"No need to worry about us, son, we'll head back to our ship outside of town." Master Yo answered the boy. "Just on the outskirts."

Sora was still concerned. "I dunno. It's very unlikely that you'll get there in time before the sandstorm." he then had an idea. He insisted, "It's far too dangerous. No, I'll take you home to my place."

"We appreciate the other, Sora, but-" Kairiama began.

"No really, I insist."

When the wind got stronger, the group decided it was wise to take Sora 's offer. Master Yo then made an idication for Sora to lead the way, who smiled and did so.

* * *

**(A/N) And there you have it! Master Yo and the group have met Sora Strife, a fateful meeting indeed! On the downside, they need to find a way to get the money they need for the hyperdrive generator Bowser has. Well, until next time, Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter V: Sora's Talents

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter V of **_**Toon Wars Episode I: The Mysterious Menance! **_**In this chapter, Master Yo and his group are taken back to Sora's home, where they learn some of the boy's great talents, in both mechanics and piloting. Also, Sora comes up with a way to help the group get the money for the parts they need from Bowser. Read on, Loyal Readers!****

* * *

**

**Chapter V**

**Sora's Talents**

The wind had gotten even worse by the time Sora brought the group to his home at the quarters for slaves. Master Yo, Kairiama, Fred Fredburger, and GIR followed Sora into his home and just in time too. If they'd stayed out there any longer, the wind would have grown strong enough to send them flying off their feet and up into the sky.

"Mom, I'm home!" Sora called out to his mother.

"This looks good. Yes" Fred Fredburger said, looking around.

A women with platinum-blonde hair and green eyes and wearing slave clothes came in upon hearing Sora's voice. This was obviously Sora's mother, Mirage.

"Thank goodness you got home before the storm got worse." Sora's mother said in relief. She looked up and was surprised to see more people with Sora. "Um, I'm sorry, Sora, who are all these people?"

Sora smiled and motioned to his new friends. "These are my new friends, mom."

Master Yo introduced himself and the others. "Hello, madam. My name is Master Yo and these comrades of mine are Fred Fredburger, Kairiama, and GIR. Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter from the storm."

"Really...?" Mirage asked, while looking at Sora a bit sternly. If Sora was too bring people for shelter in the storm, he should inform her first. Although, it was not he really had the time to do so.

The look made Sora sheepish. Master Yo continued in Sora's defence. "Don't be mad at him, madam. No one else would do the same he did for us."

Sora then decided that he had to reason with his mom if he was to get her to let the group stay. "Come on, mom. I know I should have discussed it with you, first, and I really would have. But I just never would have gotten the chance to do so, in time. Do you think you could just let them stay, at least until the storm is over." .

"Well, I suppose..." Mirage was hesitant at first, but then nodded with a bit of sigh. "...they could stay for dinner."

Sora cheered and then took Kairiama's hand. "Come on! You've got to see the droid I'm working on!" he said eagerly.

Sora led Kairiama to his room, with an interested GIR following.

"By the way, my name is Mirage Strife, Sora's mother." The mother said to Master Yo, introducing herself. "I apologize for being too hesitant of your arrival. I just don't get many visitors, is all. I don't know what to suspect from that boy of mine."

"He must be a special kid." Master Yo smiled.

Mirage sighed. "I know."

* * *

Sora led Kairiama and GIR to his room, which was full of clatter and pieces of tech. There was something on a workbench nearby that was covered with a sheet. Sora let go of Kairiama's hand (reluctantly), went over, and removed the sheet. What was under the sheet was an unfinished droid. 

He was a tall droid with a thin cylinder-shaped head, thick forearms and thick legs. All six linbs were connected to the chest cavity with tubes and circuits. On his chest was a monitor with a few dials and his mouth was shapped like a human mouth, but with rectangular lightbulbs as teeth. He had only one eye and no coverings/plating.

"Ta da!" Sora said proudly, introducing the deactivated unfinished droid. "Isn't he great? Although, he's not finished yet."

"He's wonderful." Kairiama said impressed.

"You really like him? He's a protical droid I built to help mom. Watch." Sora said, and then flipped a switch on the droid's chest. The droid was activated immediately as its right and only eye glowed green and mechanisms within it started to move and rotate. It then got up.

**"Oh! Oh, where am I? Where is everybody?"** asked the droid in confusion with a British accent.

"Oops." Sora went over to a table and took an eye out of the drawer. He then placed it in the other eye socket on Larry 3000 and both his eyes flashed up a bright blue.

**"Oh, hello,"** Larry 3000 clears his throat a bit, as he introduced himself to everyone. **"My name is Larry 3000, Human-Cyborg relations. How might I serve you?"**

Kairiama smiled. This was a very polite protical droid. "He's perfect." she deducted.

**"Oh. Perfect?"** Larry 3000 smiled, quite liking that comment. After all, no one else had called him 'perfect' before.

"Wait until the storm is over. You've got to see my race. I'm building a podracer." Sora said confidentally.

Larry 3000 got off the worktable and tried to walk, but hand some difficulty. His legs needed some maintenance.

**"I am not sure that this floor is entirely stable."** He looked and saw GIR standing there by the door. **"Oh, hello. I do not believe we have been introduced."**

GIR, for a moment, just stood there, until his eyes glowed red and he said formally, **"I am GIR." **his eyes then glowed blue again and his expression turned goofy.

**"'GIR?' A pleasure to meet you. I am Larry 3000, human-cyborg relations." **Larry 3000 said to the little tin robot. He hadn't seen another droid for a while now, so it was good to meet another being made up of circuits instead of flesh, bones and organs.

GIR laughed, saying, laughing, **"Your naked! Ha, ha, ha!"**

Larry 3000 looked annoyed.** "I beg your pardon, but what do you mean, 'naked,'"** Larry 3000 asked, quite peeved at the remark.

GIR responded, pointing at his chest, **"Your parts are showing."**

Larry 3000 gasped in shock, **"'My parts are showing?!'"** He then began to go into distress, **"Oh, my goodness! Aaagh!"**

Sora and Kairiama looked at this little display, a bit weirded out.

**"As you can see, Larry is a teeny bit overreactive."** Sora said with a sigh.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the ship, the others were listening to a bad transmission, sent by Governor Gromble from Naboo. 

_"The death toll is catastrophic! We must bow to thier wishes!"_ Governor Gromble via hologram exclaimed in dismay. _"You must contact me!"_

With that, the hologram disappeared. Yin and Yang stood up with a frown.

"It's a trick by the Trade Federation to track us. Send no reply." Yang ordered. "In fact, send no transmissions of any kind."

The others were unsure but decieded that it was best to obey his orders. Yin and Yang leaft the room and went to the cockpit. Yin then called Master Yo and told him what had just happened.

_"The transmission does indeed sound like an attempt to establish a connection trace."_ Master Yo said to his apprentices over the comlink..

Yin was still unsure, "But Master Yo, what if it is true, and the people really _are _dying?"

There was a pause, until Master Yo answered, _"Well, Yin, either way, we're running out of time."

* * *

_

The planet of Coruscant was a city-like planet. In fact, the planet itself was actually one big city! Transports speeded up, drivers not paying attention to anyone on balconies. But if they had right now at this moment, they would have seen two figures on a balcony overlooking the city. One of them was wearing a cloak and a hood that covered his face, the other was a demon-like figure in a dark cloak also.

"Tatooine is sparsely populated. If the trace was correct, I will find them quickly, my master." Darth Night Master said darkly in a low, menacing voice.

"Move against the Jedi first." instructed Darth Sideshowdious. "You will then have no difficulty in taking the Queen back to Naboo to sign the treaty."

Darth Night Master then spoke, "At last, we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi. At last we will have revenge."

His master replied cooly, "You have exceeded my expections of you, my apprentice. They will be no match for you."

* * *

Back at the Skywalker home... 

Once dinner had started, the residents and the visitors sat down to eat. Fred Fredburger eat very fast for an elephant creature. While he did, the others had a conversion.

"All slaves have a transmitter placed inside their bodies somewhere." Mirage told the guests as she poured Master Yo some hot water.

"I've been working on a scanner to try and locate mine. No luck so far." Sora said with a shrug.

"And if anyone tries to escape..."

"Then the transmitter is converted into a explosive and you get blown up."

Sora made an explosive noise, scaring Fred Fredburger.

"Aaaah! Don't do that!" Fred Fredburger yelped a bit.

"I still can't believe there's still slavery in the galaxy. The Republic has laws against it." Kairiama said in disbelief.

Mirage sighed sadly. "The Republic doesn't exist out here. We do our best to survive on our own."

Sora decided at this point to change the subject. He asked the group, "So, has anyone ever seen a podrace?"

"Oh, yes. There is podracing on Malastare." Master Yo nodded, "It's very fast, and very dangerous."

"Not to me. I am the only human who could do it." Sora said proudly.

"Is this true?" Well, you must have Jedi reflexes if you race pods." Master Yo asked. As he spoke, Fred Fredburger made a grab for another fruit with his trunk but Master Yo grabbed his trunk and gave his friend a glare. "Don't do that again." Fred Fredburger chuckled nervously, and when the Jedi let go, Fred Fredburger pulled his trunk away.

Sora remembered the lightsaber he had seen on Master Yo's bealt earlier. Now was a good time as any to ask.

"Hmmm, um, are you by any chance, a Jedi?" Sora asked the old panda.

Master Yo went silent, as did Kairiama and Fred Fredburger. Kairiama was not sure if Master Yo could let Sora know of his secret. For doing so, the boy might asked more questions and that could jeopardized the mission.

But Master Yo smiled and spoke up, "Well, what gave you that idea, son?" he asked.

"I have seen your weapon earlier. It's a lightsaber, if I can recal. Jedi are the only ones who are known to have them." Sora explained his theory to Master Yo.

"What makes you so sure that I didn't kill a Jedi and took it from him?"

Sora frowned. "No way. That wouldn't happen. It's impossible to kill a Jedi."

Kairiama noticed a faint sad look on the Jedi's face. Kairiama was wondering if Master Yo was remembering something from while ago. "If only that would be the case, son." Master Yo said semi-sadly.

"I dream all the time that I was a Jedi and I freed the slaves of Tatooine. Is this why you are here? To free us?" Sora asked, a bit hopefully

"Well, no, I'm afraid not, son."

"But that doesn't make sense. Why else are you here?"

Master Yo hesitated and turns to the others. Kairiama nodded. Kairiama now knew that it was pointless to at least try to keep their mission a secret any longer.

"Very well, I guess there's no fooling you, Sora." The Jedi said, turning to Sora and Mirage. "The truth is we are on our way to Coruscant, the central system in the Republic on a very important mission."

Sora looked puzzled. "If that's the case, how did you end up here in the outer rim?"

Kairiama decided to speak up at this point. "Our ship was damaged and we had to land here to get the parts we need to repair it."

Sora looked eager. "Well, perhaps I could help. I am very good at fixing things!"

Master Yo chuckled. "Well, your help would be appreciated, but first we must acquire the parts we need."

"And that mean Koopa Bowser won't take our Republic Credits. Yes." Fred Fredburger said sadly. "And we got nothing else to trade with."

"These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind." Kairiama said with a frown.

"Gambling." Mirage said flatly. "Every scrap of money, property and almost everything here revolves around betting on those awful races."

"Podracing. Hmmm...greed can be a powerful ally if used properly." Master Yo said thoughtfully.

Sora suddenly got an idea. "I think I know how we can get you the parts you need! There is going to be a pod race at Boonta Eve!" the slave boy explained, "I am currently working on a racer right now! You could enter my pod!"

"Sora!" Mirage said sternly. "You know Bowser won't let you."

"But Bowser doesn't know I've built it!" Sora protested, trying to reason. He said to Master Yo, "Master Yo, you can pretend that it's yours and, knowing him, get him to let me pilot it for you!"

"Even so, I don't want you to race! I feared for your life every time Bowser makes you do it."

"But Mother, it isn't about my simple hobby anymore, it's about helping them." Sora rebuttled and then sighed exasperately. "The prize money would be more than enough to pay for the parts they need."

Master Yo interrupted. "She's right, Sora. I don't want you to get hurt becuase of our needs." He turned to Mirage, "Tell me, is there anyone you know who is friendly to the Republic who could help us?"

Mirage sighed. "No."

Sora looked concerned, then spoke to his mother again. "Mom, you said that the biggest problem in the universe is nobody helps each other." he reminded her.

Mirage now looked guilty. The room went silent for a while.

"Madam, I am sure Master Yo doesn't want to put Sora in danger." Kairiama said calmly. "I am sure we can think up some other way to get the money we need for the parts."

However, Mirage shook her head. "No, Sora's right. There is no other way for yout to get the money. I may not be all for it, but he can help you." She looked up. "He was meant to help you."

Master Yo paused in silence. He finally decieded that Sora competing and winning in the podrace was the only way to get the money for the parts they needed.

* * *

**(A/N) And...end it there! Now, the group have deceided that Sora must now try to win the podrace in Boonta Eve. It is the only way to get the money they need to buy the parts from Bowser. Also, I hope you liked my choices for C-3PO and Shmi Skywalker/Anakin's mother. Next chapter, they make a wager with Bowser and prepare for the big race! Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter VI: Preparing for the race

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter VI of **_**Toon Wars Episode I: The Mysterious Menance! **_**In this chapter, The group make a wager with Bowser on Sora in the podrace of Boonta Eve. Also, Sora and co. prepare his pod for the big race, itself. Read on, Loyal Readers!

* * *

**

**Chapter VI**

**Preparing for the race**

Some time later...

The sandstorm had now passed and the streets were active once again. Master Yo and his group went back to Bowser's work shop to tell him about what Sora was planning...without the parts that will make him suspicious however. Sora was currently inside the shop, explaining the whole thing to Bowser.

Kairiama was concerned about this whole plan and stopped Master Yo before he went into the shop.

"Are you sure about this? We are, after all, trusting our fate to a boy we hardly know. The Queen will not approve." Kairiama said to the Jedi Master.

Master Yo grinned back at her. "Oh, well. Who said the Queen has to know?"

Kairiama frowned as she leaned on the wall next to the entrance with Fred Fredburger. "Well, I don't approve."

Master Yo just rolled his eyes in annoyance and headed inside. By now, Sora had told the King Koopa everything and Bowser looked very ticked off, steam venting out of his nostrils. He turned to the entering Master Yo sharply.

"The boy tells me you want to sponsor him in the next race! How can you do this, if you could not even get those parts you need from me?" Bowser asked skeptically. He leaned inward, towering over the Jedi menacingly. "Not on the Republic credits, I think, eh?"

"Relax, big guy. The ship I need those parts for will be the entry fee." Master Yo explained as he took out a hologram device and activates it, showing Bowser the broken down, but still good quality Naboo ship. Bowser looked impressed with a toothy grin as he scratched his chin.

"Impressive nubian ship. It would look good for my collection," Bowser said impressed.

"It's in good order, except, of course, for the parts that I need." Master Yo pointed out to the King Koopa.

Bowser was intrigued with the ship, indeed, but there was one problem, however, "I suppose you can use that for an entry fee, but what would the boy ride?" He took a harsh glance at Sora as he said the next part, "He smashed up my pod in the last race. It will take some long time to fix it!"

Sora stepped up and protested. "It's not my fault! That jerk Gengar flashed me with his pod's vents! I actually saved the pod...well most of it anyway."

"Well, that you did. The boy is very good, no doubt there." Bowser chuckled sinisterly. "Which is why I let him in those races to begin with."

"Well, if you still need a pod, I happened to have acquired one in a game of chance. It's the fastest ever built." Master Yo said with a secret grin.

"I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it, eh?" Master Yo was not sure how to answer Bowser's question. Luckily, the Koopa continued speaking. "Very well, you supply the pod and the entry fee, and I supply the boy. We split the winnings, um, 50-50, I think. What do you say?"

Master Yo laughed as if trying to be scammed. "If it's going to be 50-50, I suggest you front the cash for the entry fee." he then revealed his idea to him, "Tell you what, we will make a bet on this. If the boy wins, you keep all the winnings, minus the cost of the of the parts I need for my ship. And if we lose...you keep my ship."

Sora looked shocked at Master Yo's bet. Bowser, on the other hand, was interested.

"Either way, you win." Master Yo concluded.

With a brief pause of thinking it over, the Koopa smirked maliciously, "Deal! I will let the boy off work until the race is overm to, you know, prepare to _lose _the race!" Bowser declared, as he shook hands with the Jedi Master. Master Yo then nodded and leaft. Bowser chuckled as he turned to Sora, remarking, "Your friend is a foolish one, I believe. He could be stuck here and may be a slave if we're lucky!"

Sora frowned at his owner at that remark.

* * *

Like Bowser had promised, he let Sora out of his slave work so he, unknown to Bowser, could get to work on his pod racer. As he did and as his friends and family watched on, Master Yo replayed the plan to Yin and Yang via comlink. Of course, the young apprentices expressioned their concerns. 

"You sure this plan will work, Master Yo? If it fails, we could be stuck here for a very long time." Yang said to Master Yo through the comlink.

"Even so, it's too dangerous to call for help and a ship without a power supply isn't going to get us anywhere. This really is the only chance we have got. And..." Master Yo paused and looked at the working Sora. "There is something about this kid..."

With that, the old panda Jedi Master turned his comlink off and went over to Mirage, who was watching her son work. Sora was getting help to build his podracer from Kairiama, Fred Fredburger, Larry 3000 and GIR.

"You must be very proud of your son." Master Yo told Mirage with a smile. "He gives without any thought of reward."

Mirage nodded and spoke. "Sora has never known anything of greed as far as I know. He..."

"He has special powers."

"...Yes."

"He can see things before they happen. That explains why he appears to have such quick reflexes." Master Yo observed, folding his arms. "It's a jedi trait."

"I wish he was away from this slave life." Mirage said sadly. "He deserves much better."

The Jedi Master sighed, "Had he been born in the Republic, we would have indentified him earlier." Master Yo paused for a moment then spoke again. "The Force is unusually strong with him, that much is clear." A question then popped up into his mind, and he asked immediately, "Tell me, who was his father? Anyone the Jedi knew?"

Mirage paused to think. She looked puzzled and then sad. "There was no father. I have Sora as long as I could remember. I carried him, I gave birth, I raised him. I can't explain what led to my pregnancy of him." Mirage said. She looked at her son with concern. "Is there anything you could do for him, to free him from the bonding that holds him?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. I wish I could but I didn't actually come here to free slaves." Master Yo told her with a sad sigh.

As Sora worked on his podracer, a group of kids (his friends who lived on Tatooine) arrived to see him. Sora saw them and smiled.

"Hey guys. Glad to see you came." Sora turned to his new friends. "Kairiama, others, these are my friends here on Tatooine, Otto, Hayner, Ollete and Pence."

Kairiama and the others said a greeting, including a randome one from GIR. Otto, an orange-haired kid who wore glasses and a dark blue shirt, looked surprised.

"Cool! You have a real Astro Droid?" Otto said impressed. "How did you get so lucky?"

"That isn't the half of it!" Sora said proudly. "I am entering my pod in the Boonta Race tomorrow!"

Otto, instead of looking impressed this time, looked skeptical, "Sora, you've gotta be kidding? I mean, honestly, with this hunk of metal?"

"You're such a joker, Sora! Really funny," Pence chuckled, crossing his arms.

Ollete also had her doubts. "Sorry, Sora, but I gotta agree with them." She said, pushing a strand of hair away from in front of her eyes, "I man, you have worked on this for years and you've never been able to get it working."

"Come on, let's go play ball." Hayner said to the others. He then said to Sora and joked, "And Sora, well, I wish you good luck, but you best watch yourself or you're gonna be turned into space dust."

Hayner, Ollete, and Pence leaft, laughing at what Sora's plans. Only Otto stayed behind. Nearby, Fred Fredburger was working on the pod. Well, working was not exactly the best word to describe it. More like goofing things up, but not doing anything that could damage the podracer.

"Hey, Fred," Sora said, catching the elephant creature's attention. "Be sure to be careful of those energy binders." He motioned to the purple glowing energy beams connecting the turbines. "If any part of you gets caught in the beam, it will go numb for hours."

"Oh, thanks. Yes." Fred Fredburger said cheerfully.

Nearby, GIR and Larry 3000 observed.

"You know, I find that Fredburger creature to be a little, well, odd." Larry 3000 said to GIR, while looking at the working in confusion. GIR nodded in agreement, while connecting a few wires on the inside of the side of a turbine.

During his work, Fred Fredburger dropped his wrench and he bent down to pick it up. But the wrench was too close to the energy binders, so when he stood up again, he accidentally zapped his trunk in the energy binders. Fred Fredburger screamed loudly and dropped the wrench into the turbine fans. He then tried to retrieve it by putting his hand into the fans, but unfortunately, his arms got stuck. He then began to try and pull it out, but to no success. It was quite a hilarious sight.

"And thus, my theory is confirmed." Larry 3000 said dryly.

"So you think this thing going to run?" asked Otto to Sora, who climbed up into the cockpit

"I hope it does." Sora said, looking his podracer over.

"Then we'll have to see for ourselves." Master Yo said as he came over with a battery and gave it to Sora. "This power recharge should do the trick."

"All right!" A bit excited, Sora put the battery in the dashboard. Everyone moved out of the way as Sora was about to turn the pod racer on. However, Fred's arm was still caught in the turbine fans, that was until an annoyed Kairiama pulled it out. As he and Kairiama moved out of the way with the others, Fred gave a thumbs up to Sora, signalling him to proceed.

With that, Sora flipped the switch, and the engines soon came to life with a roar. The pod racer was now fully operational, and fit to race.

"It's working! It's working!" cheered Sora happily.

Mirage watched from where she was standing, happy yet at the same time sad.

* * *

Late that night... 

Sora was looking at the stars while Master Yo helped clean up a cut Sora got earlier. Sora was wowed at the many stars in the sky.

"There's so many stars. Do they have a system of planets?" Sora asked in curiosity as he continued to observe.

"Well son, most of them do." Master Yo said with a smile.

"Has anyone been to them all?"

Master Yo looked up and laughed. "No one knows that for sure, Sora. But it is unlikely."

Sora smiled confidentally. "Well, someday, I'm going to see them all. Maybe as the first one to do so, who knows?"

"Sora! Time for bed," Mirage called from the house.

Sora yelped a bit as something pricked his arm. He looked at Master Yo who was holding some of Sora's blood in some sort of syringe.

"There you are, good as new." Master Yo said with a chuckle. "I'm checking your blood for any infections."

"Sora! I'm not going to tell you again!" Mirage called again.

"Get going, Sora. You've got a big day tomorrow."

With a shrug, Sora got up and headed into the house to get ready for bed.

Once Sora was inside the house, Master Yo inserted Sora's blood into his comlink and made a call to Yin and Yang.

"Yin, Yang?" asked Master Yo through the comlink.

_"Yes, master?" _Yin and Yang answered via the comlink.

"I need an analysis of this blood sample of Sora I'm sending you. What I need specifically is a medichlorian count."

_"You got it." _Yang replied over the comlink.

What was a Midichlorian, you ask? It is a microcopic lifeform that reside within all living cells and communicates with the Force. Master Yo wanted to see how much was in Sora.

Back at the ship, Yin checked Sora's blood via computer and saw if her Master's suspicions were accurate. "Okay, doing so, right now." Yin, with some help from Yang, typed on the keyboard to start the blood analyzation. They waited for a while. The results appeared on the computer. Yin and Yang looked shocked. "What's this? This computer must have a glitch!"

_"What do you mean?"_ asked Master Yo over the comlink.

"Well, It's off the chart!" Yang told his Master, still in complete shock. "I mean, according to the computer, the count is...over 20,000! Even Master Cosmo doesn't have a medichlorian count that high!"

"No Jedi has." Master Yo said.

_"So what does it mean?" _Yin asked, confused.

"I don't know, for sure."

Master Yo turned his comlink off and paused, thinking to himself, _'Well, that proves it. Whether he is too old to start, the boy must be trained in the Jedi arts.. The question is; how to get him off the planet and too the Jedi Temple to be analysed by the council? It would exactly be easy, I know that, but I have to find a way. He may be the one...'

* * *

_

Unknown to the Jedi or everyone else on the planet, a sinister looking ship appeared in Tatooine atmosphere and headed to the planet itself. It landed swiftly and quietly in the desert, nowhere near the Naboo ship. A hatch door opened and the evil, towering figure known as Darth Night Master descended the steps, leading out onto the desert terrain. He took out a pair of electrobinoculars and looked through them, observing his surroundings.. He could see three cities in the distance, but he was unsure if any one of them had what he was looking for. He pressed a button on a metal cufflink on his wrist and six probe droids hovered from out of the ship. They would be of good use to him in finding the queen and the Jedi. The droids, given their instructions from their master, headed to the three cities to begin their search. Darth Night Master narrowed his black slit eyes evilly as he watched them go.

* * *

**(A/N) Well, thus ends that chapter. Okay, next chapter is the actual Boonta Eve race, itself. Who will come out on top? Sora or Gengar? We will have to see at the end of the following chapter tomorrow. Until then, Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter VII: Mos Espa Podrace

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter VII of **_**Toon Wars Episode I: The Mysterious Menance! **_**In this chapter, it is the actual podrace of Boonta Eve, Mos Espa! Sora had to give it his best to beat the other racers, especially Gengar. After all, everything depends on him winning this one race. Well, Read on!

* * *

**

**Chapter VII**

**Mos Espa Podrace**

It was now the day of the race and the arena where the podrace was going to be held (other than the desert and dangerous wasteland of Tatooine) was filled with fans and supporters. The hangar where the pods were being held was filled with alien crews and pilots getting the pods ready for the podrace. It seemed that everybody's minds were on the race. All except Master Yo's. He was still trying to figure out how to get Sora to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. As he did, he walked aside Bowser with Fred Fredburger alongside them. Bowser was anxious for the obvious reasons.

"Now, I want to see your spaceship the moment the race is over!" Bowser boomed snidely.

"Patience, my big lizard friend. You'll have your winnings and we'll be far away from Tatooine before the day is over." Master Yo told the Koopa calmly.

Bowser smirked "Not if your ship belongs to me, I think. Now, I warn you, no funny business..." Bowser raised his stick at Master Yo. "OR ELSE!"

Master Yo was still calm. "I presume you don't believe that Sora could win?"

"Don't get me wrong. I have great faith in the boy. He's one of few perfect drivers for a podrace." He told the old panda. He then said smugly, "But well, I know for a fact that Gengar here is going to win."

Bowser then pointed to a huge orange and black pod. Near it was Gengar, the same Ghost Pokemon Sora saved Fred Fredburger from yesterday. He was sitting in a chair and being massaged by two Medicham masseuses. Fred Fredburger yelped and hid behind Master Yo, fearing Gengar would try to beat him up again.

"So what give you the expression that Gengar would win?" asked Master Yo, raising his eyebrow skeptically.

"Simple...HE ALWAYS WINS!" Bowser roared with laughter. "I am betting heavily on Gengar!

Master Yo brightened up. This was the chance he'd been looking for. He spoke up, "In that case, I'll take that bet!"

"You what?!" Bowser stopped laughing, caught by surprise by what Master Yo had said.

"Why don't we make the bet even more interesting?" The Jedi Master suggested. "I'll wager my new racing pod against, say, Sora and his mother."

Bowser was really intrigued by this new extention to the wager, but there was one problem. "Well...it does sound interessting. But there is one little problem...you can have only one or the other! No pod is worth two slaves, no matter how fast it is!"

Master Yo paused, then spoke again. "Very well, Sora then," Master Yo knew Mirage would understand. The only thing she wanted was Sora out of the life of slavery. The only question with this was, would Sora understand?

Master Yo's choice of slave was making Bowser hesitating a bit. "Hmm, well, uh-" He didn't want to lose his best slave, yet he didn't want to be known as someone who would back out of a bet. Bowser thought up an idea and pulled something from out a pouch on his belt. It was a die, with red and blue coloured sides on it, or better yet known as a chance cube. "We'll let fate decide. I just happen to have a chance cube here. If it lands on blue, it's the boy. Red...his mother." Bowser then prepared to roll the die, knowing full well that it was loaded, thus it would always land on red. When it does, he would have no worry of losing his best slave in the bet if, by any slim chance, Gengar did not win.

However, understanding what Bowser was like, Master Yo knew too that the die was loaded. So when Bowser tossed the die onto the floor, letting it roll around until it stopped, Master Yo began using the Force to control its movement. To Bowser's shock, the die landed on...blue. Master Yo then moved his hand away to avoid being detected by the Koopa.

Bowser glared at Master Yo and snapped ferociously, "You may have won this small toss, outlander, but you will not win the race! So it makes very little difference!"

As Bowser stomped away, Sora, Kairiama, Otto and Mirage came in riding on creatures, bringing in the pod and engines. Larry 3000 and GIR followed closely behind them. Bowser then came up to Sora and spoke to the boy, sneering, "If I were you, I would get your friend to stop his betting, or I'll end up owning him too."

Bowser then walked away, laughing his head off. Sora was puzzled.

"What did he mean?" Sora asked Master Yo who came over.

"I'd tell you about that later, son." Master Yo said, not planning on revealing the new part of the bet.

As the others got ready to get to the pod race, GIR had one of his conversions with Larry 3000.

**"Oh, my. Space travel sounds rather perilous."** Larry 3000 said.

GIR answered happily, **"No, it's really fun!"**

**"Well, I can assure you now, they will never get me onto one of those dreadful starships!"**

Back with the others, Otto was admiring how Sora's pod was coming out. "Wow, Sora, this is going to be cool. You are sure to do it time, man!"

Kairiama overheard and spoke up. "Do what?"

"Finish the race, of course!" Otto said, rolling his eyes.

Kairiama was surprised. "You never won a race, Sora?"

"Well, it's not like I ever really get close enough to do so." Sora said sheepishly.

"You've never even finished?"

"But, Otto is right. This time I will win."

Master Yo then came up to them and put a hand on Sora's shoulder, "Of course, you will, Sora."

Kairiama, however, was still worried.

* * *

In the city of Mos Espa, one of Darth Night Master's probe droids was still looking for it's assigned target. It studied the stange inhabitants as it continued on.

* * *

The time had come. The arena was packed and final preperations for the race were getting underway. There were fans in the audience as well as viewing platforms where people could see the race via miniature race monitors. In the arena announcer box, a two-headed race announcer, one head was as weird as the other, began the announcing.

The two-headed announcers looked like a noodle-like alien with four legs combined into one. Each head had an antenna on top of their head and each had one big eye. However, one head's skin was brighter and more youthful, and the other head's skin was more darker toned, ragged, and had some hair around his head. They were called Pleakley (the brighter-skinned one) and Bertley (the darker-skinned one with some hair).

"Greetings, sports fan! And welcome to today's pod race!" Pleakley announced, "I am Wendy Pleakley, announcing here today with my older brother, Bertley Pleakley."

"That's right! And a big turnout here today, from all corners of the outer rim territories!" Continued Bertley, and he then motioned to the starting grid of the race. "I can see the contestants are making their way out onto the starting grid right now!"

On the starting grid itself, the pods were being lined up to begin the race. Creatures helped carry the pods over to the starting line and were led by aliens or robots holding the racers' flags. The pilots themselves were facing the royal box.

"And here are our contestants!" exclaimed Pleakley excitedly.

The two-headed announcer announced the racers, making the crowd cheer very loudly. The announcers soon got to the next but most certainly, not least.

"And here is our reigning champion, who is still yet to be beaten, Gengar!" Bertley yelled loudly, much to the excitement of the crowd.

Gengar jumped up onto the cockpit of his pod, making the audience cheer ecstatically. He was the favourite to win, of course.

"And returning after smashing his pod in the last race, local boy, Sora Strife!" Pleakley said, not really with much enthusiasm as Bertley was with Gengar. This was mainly becuase of what happened in the boy's last race. Sora waved to the crowd, making them cheer as well. "Let's hope he doesn't crash up his pod this time!"

"I see that the flaggers are now moving onto the track." Bertley said.

The flaggers, Larry 3000 included, held the racers' flags and waved proudly, with Larry 3000 waving Sora's, of course.

As Fred Fredburger helped out with Sora's pod, he heared a flatulent noise. He looked up and saw that it was a farting noise that came from one of the creatures. Fred Fredburger yelped and held his trunk in disgust, saying, "Phew!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora and company got Sora's pod ready. Mirage hugged her son as if saying goodbye.

"Be safe, Sora." Mirage said.

"I will, mom." Sora told her. "I promise."

Mirage nodded and leaft as Sora checked his cable hitches. Otto unhitched the creatures and led them away.

"Hey, Sora. I don't know if this is the last time I'll see you, yes, but you're my friend." Fred Fredburger smiled goofily. "So, good luck, yes."

"Uh, thanks Fred." Sora said, unsurely.

Kairiama came over and kissed Sora on the cheek. Sora blushed.

"You're our only hope, Sora. Please win." Kairiama told him.

"I'll do it for you." Sora reassured her with a smile.

Kairiama smiled back at her friend and leaft.

Unknown to Sora and friends, Gengar quietly came over and began twisting and turning a few parts on one side of Sora's pod. His sabotage complete, he waled over and snickered at Sora. "You will not be able to walk away from this one in one piece, Strife." Gengar laughed at the slave boy.

Sora frowned and countered. "Don't count your eggs before they hatch, Ghost-Freak."

Gengar laughed and leaft, going back to his own pod, remarking sarcastically, "Oh, yeah right, like I have not heard _that _one before."

Master Yo then came over and asked the boy "Ready, Sora?" Sora nodded as the Jedi helped Sora into his pod. As the boy began to buckle himself in his pod and put his goggles on, Master Yo resumed talking. "Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel. Don't think. Use your instincts." Master Yo smiled. "And May the Force Be with you, Sora." He nodded and leaft.

* * *

The flaggers leaft while the announcers continued with fanfare starting. Someone very important was coming to start and watch the race.

"And here to start the race..." Pleakley began.

Bertley continued, "...our honor, the great Hutt don himself..."

The two then finished the last part together, exclaiming, **"...Yuck the Rabbit Hutt!"**

The crowd applauded and cheered louder than before as a gruesome like creature come out to the balcony in his box in the arena. He was a disgusting overweight green male humanoid rabbit, who had amber eyes and a purple snout, who wore a white karate shirt. Creatures and slaves alike were with him. Yuck the Rabbit Hutt held his hands up.

"Welcome, sports fans!" boomed Yuck the Rabbit Hutt from his box. He then shouted, saying that it was time for the race to begin. "Let the race begin!"

Master Yo headed to a viewing platform where the others were at.

"Is he going to be okay?" Mirage asked, worried.

"He's okay, I assure you." Master Yo told Mirage.

Kairiama frowned in disagreement. "You Jedi are far too reckless. The queen will not..."

"The Queen trusts my judgment, young handmaiden. You should too." Master Yo quickly retorted, cutting her off.

Kairiama sighed. "You simply assume to much..."

With everyone inside and the door closed, the viewing platform raised up above the crowd.

"Pilots, start your engines!" cried the announcer(s).

The pilots, Sora included, flipprf the switches that started the engines. The crowd cheered for the race to begin.

"Oh, I don't wanna watch! It's going to be scary! Yes!" Fred Fredburger whined covering his eyes.

Everyone who was not a pilot dashed off of the track. The lights nearby were glowing to indicate the pilots to stop. Yuck the Rabbit Hutt bite off a head of a creature and spits it at a gong that started the race. With that, the green light flashed. The pods shot forward out of the starting grid at a very fast speed.

"And they're off!" cried Pleakley and Bertley.

Sora's pod only got a few seconds of start before the engine coughed and died. The pods except for one, who also had engine problems, raced off without him.

"Uh, oh. It looks like Strife has got some engine problems!" exclaimed Pleakley.

Bowser and some of his closest associates laughed sadistically at Sora's misfortune. Fred Fredburger and Kairiama looked worried while Master Yo put his hand on Mirage's shoulder to assure her that everything would be fine.

Panicked, Sora tried to get his pod to go. He continuesly pressed various switches and pulled many levers on the control panel. Soon, after a few seconds of trying and with his knowledge of mechanics, the engine started. His pod took off like a rocket!

"And there goes Strife!" Bertley announced as Sora departed from the starting grid.

"He will be hard-pressed if he is to catch up with the leaders!" Pleakley added in concern.

* * *

Out on the racetrack, the leaders fought each other for the lead. Gengar was fighting dirty with someone challenging him for the lead. Around a turn, Gengar finally knockrf his opponent into a wall, causing the pod and racer to crash, killing the racer instantly.

* * *

Meanwhile, way behind, Sora raced past the others that were behind Gengar, with ease. However, they had to dodge several large mounds of rock and even had to pilot their way through a cave at one point. One of the racers tried to keep Sora from passing each time. When they got to a cliff drop-off, Sora backs away and gunned it to pass the opposing racer, leaving the other in the dust.

* * *

At another part of the racetrack, a group of masked creatures were camping out. As the pods passed, the creatures fired at the pods, nearly hitting Sora in the process.

* * *

Back at the arena...

"It looks like some Tusken Raiders are camping out near the canyon dune turn!" announced Pleakley.

"Well, duh, Pleakley! Why else would they be there?" snapped Bertley in annoyance.

"Oh, shut up and do the play by play, _Bert!"_

Sora's friends looked worried as they viewed their monitor and checked the process of the boy.

"Is Sora okay? Yes." Fred Fredburger asked.

"I thought you didn't want to watch." Kairiama reminded him.

"Oh yes," Fred Fredburger said, covering his eyes again.

Mirage, Master Yo, and friends were worried, especially Otto, Pence (who decided to root for Sora despite teasing him yesterday), and the droids who were on the sidelines rooting for Sora.

* * *

Back in the race...

Gengar found himself challenged by another racer for the lead. With an evil smirk, Gengar grabbed a wrench and threw it into the challenger's engine, causing both it and the pod to explode, killing the racer in the process. Gengar chuckled like a nutcase and sped off.

Sora, meanwhile, was still passing the others, dodging rocks and manovering turnpoints doing so.

* * *

Back in the arena...

Sora's friends in the viewing platform watched quietly and anxiously.

Back on the starting line, the racer who still couldn't get his pod started was still trying to do so. He then began pounding on the monitor...until the engines went loose, exploding in all directions, putting him out of the race.

"Ooh, there goes his power coupling," Bertley snickered a bit. "Well, it looks like he's out."

"And here comes our racers, with Gengar in the lead!" Pleakley announced, upom seeing the leading pilots passing the the first lap of the race. Indeed, Gengar still kept the lead and waved obnoxiously to the crowd, who cheered wildly. There were two laps left to complete, so the race was far from finished.

Meanwhile, Sora's friends looked to see if Sora was okay. They looked at the finishing section of the track in hopes that he would appear soon.

"Where is he? Yes." Fred Fredburger asked anxiously.

"I see him! Here he comes!" Kairiama shouted, pointing to the finishing section of the circuit.

Soon, Sora came into the arena, finished his first lap, and continued racing. His friends cheered him on. GIR laughed and whispered something to Larry 3000 while Otto and Pence cheered.

"He has to complete two more circuits?!" groaned Larry 3000, placing his hand to his head in stress, "Oh, dear..."

The podrace was now turning in Sora's favor, as he passed his fellow racers.

"Strife is now in sixth place!" boomed Pleakley.

"Let's hope he doesn't blow it, like last time." Bertley remarked snidely.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gengar took down another racer challenging him for the lead. As the race got more intense and as more racers crashed thanks to the toughness of the racetrack and Gengar's tricks, Sora managed to catch up to his rival. This continued even, as the two just finished the second lap with them barely noticing, and the third one beginning...

"At the start of the final lap, its Gengar followed by Strife!" exclaimed the announcers.

Sora's friends, especially those in one of the viewing platforms, cheer wildly for Sora as the third lap continues. Bowser, meanwhile, began to get worry.

The two rivals fought each other to either keep the lead or get it. Gengar tried to use his tricks to take Sora down but he only managed to force the boy off course.

"Strife is heading for the service ramp!" yelled Bertley.

"This is insanity!" exclaimed Pleakley.

Indeed, Sora was heading for the service ramp, forcing workers who were watching the race to flee for their lives as he crashed into the gate blocking the service ramp entrance. He was soon sent flying into the air. But Sora managed to keep things under control and glided his way back towards the track...right in front of Gengar!

"Amazing! Strife had taken the lead!" exclaimed the announcer(s).

Pleakley laughed along with his brother, saying "Amazing! A quick control thrust, and he's back on course!"

Gengar was now _way_ ticked off. He did his best to get by Sora and retake what he _believed _was his, which was the lead. He kept pushing the boy throughout the turns, making it harder every time.

Gengar's sabotage from before the race had started loosened a part on one of Sora's engines and soon it came off, causing smoke to appear and Sora to have even more engine problems, forcing the boy to slow down. Because of this, Gengar sped right by him, laughing like the big jerk he is.

"Uh oh. Strife is having major engine problems! Gengar has just retook the lead!" announced Bertley.

Mirage and Kairiama looked even more worried, Fred Fredburger was scared, while Master Yo was seemingly calm.

Sora did his best to fix his engines but Gengar's sabotage was making things worse. Finally, he managed to put low power in both of his engines. It may be low, but it was still good enough to keep his engines running. He gunned it and headed for the Ghost Pokemon.

"He's catching up to Gengar!" announced the announcers.

Soon, the two racers had reached the tunnel section of the circuit. Sora tried to pass his rival but no matter what, Gengar managed to block his path. The boy quickly faked a move in the inside and tried to go around the Ghost Pokemon from the outside as the two raced down the final part of the track. Gengar saw what he was doing and tried to knock him off the track. Sora tried to knock back but ended up hooking his pod to Gengar's.

As the two pods were now hooked up, Sora saw Gengar up close. The Ghost Pokemon's eyes were glowing, and his teeth pointed, and his face was almost scrunched up. He screamed insanely at Sora, **"NO!! THIS IS MY RACE!!! MY MOMENT!!!! I'M GONNA WIN!!! WIN, YOU HEAR ME?!?!??! WIN!!!! WIN!!!! WIN!!! WIN!!! WIIIIIIINN!!!!!!!!!!" **His insatiable lust for winning and hatred for Sora, at the point where the boy could steal the Ghost Pokemon's reputation from him, has made Gengar go absolutely insane.

This insanity had not gone unnoticed by the audience, who were now being a bit put off by it, including Pleakely and Bertley.

"Man, and I thought Sora had gone crazy!" exclaimed Pleakley bewildered.

Sora tried to get free from Gengar's pod, but it didn't seem to work at first. Finally, he pulled away hard, breaking a part of Gengar's engine in the progress.

The Ghost Pokemon screamed balistically at the top of his lungs as one of his engines came loose and his pod went spinning out of control, destroying the other engine doing so.** "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"** The remains of Gengar's pod, ala his cockpit, span out of control until it came to a stop. **"AAAGGGHHHH!!!" **yelled Gengar, realizing that he had just lost, until...

**KA-BLAM!!!! **

Gengar's cockpit, as if on cue, exploded in a fiery explosion!! Now, it did not matter what galaxy you came from, that _seriously _had to have hurt!

"It's Strife!" exclaimed Pleakley and Bertley as Sora's pod raced into the arena and across the finishing line. Sora had won the race! The crowd went nuts. Kairiama and Fred Fredburger screamed with excitement, Mirage smiled at her son's win, as did Master Yo very proudly, while Sora's friends on the sidelines whistle and cheered for him. One of the few spectators who were not happy is Bowser who screamed in dismay as he began yanking out some of his red hair.

"The crowd is going nuts!" Pleakley and Bertley shouted merrily as they began to dance in joy.

"I cannot believe it! That creator of mine won the race!" Larry 3000 said amazed.

Meanwhile, back in the royal box, a sleeping and drooling Yuck the Rabbit Hutt was awoken by his lackey, Saranoia. As the rabbit awoke, he looked around, confused as to what he had just missed.

As Sora stopped his pod, everyone ran to his pod, to congratulated the boy and putting him on their shoulders, cheering and chanting. Well, until, that is...

**"NO!!!" **A familiar voice screamed. Everyone stopped and turned around to see a suriously burnt and singed Gengar angrilly comming up to them, throwing his helmet to the ground. **"THIS A SHAM!! A CROCK!!! I DESERVE FIRST PLACE!!! ME!!! NOT THAT WORTHLESS SLAVE SCUM!!! WHERE IS MY REWARD?!?!?!"**

By now, everyone was sick and tired of Gengar's attitude. Master Yo then walked, at first calmly to the Ghost Pokemon, saying, "You know, Gengar, I and the others are by now, pretty sick of you. So..." Master Yo then grabbed Gengar and a nearby engine via the force and placed Gengar on top of it. Master Yo then kicked the engine, making it start off, shouting, "Put an egg in your shoe and**...BEAT IT!!!" **on that last part, the engine shot up into the sky, a screaming Gengar along with it. Soon, the engine and Gengar exploded in the sky like fireworks, the Ghost Pokemon's fried body falling down somewhere in the wasteland. In fact, those fireworks were just the right thing to get the crowd to start cheering and chanting for Sora again, as if Gengar did not come up to them in the first place. Yes, this was a day of celebration for almost everyone on the planet of Tatooine.

Of course, it wouldn't last for long as a certain probe droid is viewing the crowd...and its target.

* * *

**(A/N) YES!!! Sora did it! (to Bendy) Pay up, Bendy! (Bendy angrilly hands over some munny and storms off in a huff) (to you, the audience) Well, now that Sora has won, Master Yo and the group now get the parts they need for their ship. Also, there is a big suprise for Sora in the next chapter. I think you know what that is...**

**Well, anyway, I hope you all liked that last little segment with Gengar at the end of the chapter, and as always, Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter VIII: Leaving Tatooine

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter VIII of **_**Toon Wars Episode I: The Mysterious Menance! **_**In this chapter, Sora gains his freedome and is allowed to leave Tatooine, although it will mean leaving his mother behind... Also, Darth Night Master makes his next move and assaults the Jedi, in an atempt to capture the Queen! Read on!

* * *

**

**Chapter VIII**

**Leaving Tatooine**

Back in the podracer hangar, most of the racers had left except for Sora who was being hugged and congratulated by his friends and his mother. Mirage hugged her son tightly and lovingly.

"You did it, Sora. I am so proud. You gave hope to those who had none." Mirage said with a smile.

"We owe you everthing." Kairiama said with a smile.

"Yeah. Anyone for Nachos?" asked Fred Fredburger hopefully, holding up said food.

"Uh, maybe later, Fred."

"Good work, Sora. You go ahead and celebrate with your friends. I got some unfinished business to take of." Master Yo said, meaning the bet but excluding the extra part he and the Koopa added.

* * *

Master Yo knew where to find Bowser and sure enough, there was the Koopa in the Hutts' private box (the Hutts left already), paying off what he owed to a fellow gambler. After the gambler left, Master Yo approached. Bowser saw him and looked furious.

"You! You swindled me! You knew the boy was going to win! Somehow you knew it!" bellowed Bowser furiously. He then groaned the next part with a miserable grumble, "I lost everything."

"Well, learn from this lesson, Bowser. This is what the evils of gambling can do. Whenever you do gamble, eventually you'll lose." Master Yo told the King Koopa wisely. He then instructed Bowser, "Bring the parts we agreed on to the hangar so I can bring them to the ship. I'll come by your shop later on so you can release the boy."

**"NEVER!** You can't have him! It wasn't a fair bet" yelled Bowser at Master Yo, embers spitting out of his mouth in anger.

"Well, would you like to discuss this little disagreement with the Hutts?" Master Yo asked the King Koopa sternly, coming up to him. "I'm sure they can settle this."

For the first time since Master Yo had met him, Bowser grumbled in worry. Although the Koopa was tough, Bowser knew that no one was tougher than the Hutts. Bowser lowered his head and sighed in defeat.

"Take him." Bowser said, accepting now that he had been beaten.

Master Yo nodded and left the royal box, knowing that he has succeeded, and leaving Bowser to wollow in his own self-pity.

* * *

Back at the Naboo spacecraft, Master Yo's group had finally returned with the parts they needed. The guards immediately began bringing the parts in. Master Yo was on a creature while Yin and Yang was on the ground listening.

"Well, students, we have all the essential parts we need. Get the generator installed. Oh, and get Fred Fredburger some Nachos. He looks a little shooken up." Master Yo instructed, pointing to Fred Fredburger on the last instruction.

Indeed, the elephant creature had begun to go pale as if he were sick, and was shaking like a leaf. This was simply because he had ran out of his favourite snack. Kairiama took Fred Fredburger's hand and guided him into the Naboo ship to find some nachos.

"Boy, that guy sure likes his nachos." Yang said, looking at the elephant creature oddly, as Fred went back into the ship.

"I'm going back into town to sort out some unfinished business." Master Yo said turning his creature around. "It shouldn't take long."

"Why am I sensing we are picking up another pathetic life-form?" asked Yin with a frown, while crossing her arms.

Master Yo chuckled. "Yin, Yang, its the boy who got us the parts to begin with. And he deserves a little reward, I promised. Now, be sure to get the generator running by the time we get back, so we can get going quick."

Yin and Yang nodded and went back to the ship as Master Yo road the creature back into town.

* * *

Master Yo went back into town to look for Sora and was suprised to see him fighting with a black-feathered duck creature while the others watched. Master Yo then came in and the boys stopped fighting. The Jedi separated them both.

"Okay, you two, what is this all about?" Master Yo asked the two sternly.

Sora pointed at the black-feathered duck, saying, "He said I cheated!"

"Well, did you?"

"No."

Master Yo turned to the duck and asked him, "And do you still believe he cheated?"

The duck replied, "Yes, sir. I do."

Master Yo then folded his arms and said to Sora, "Well, then, that's his opinion. And fighting won't fix things. Sora, you must learn something called 'tolerance'; you should tolerate his opinion even if you don't like it." Master Yo explained to the boy. Sora nodded, though in disagreement. Master Yo and Sora leaft just as the black-feathered duck dusted himself off.

"Geez, you better watch it, Daffy, or you're going to come to a bad end." Pence, who was watching, commented, actually a bit wisely.

Daffy gave Pence a 'yeah, right' look, and stormed back into his home which was right near by.

* * *

As Master Yo and Sora headed back to the slave homes, Master Yo took out some credits and gave them to Sora.

"What are these for?" Sora asked, looking at the credits with curiosity.

"Oh, I sold the pod. They're yours now." Master Yo said with a smile.

Sora looked surprised and smiled. He run inside his home. Master Yo went in, a bit worried as to how Sora will take his other news.

Mirage was cleaning up the inside of the house as Sora ran in with the money.

"Hey, mom! Check this out!" Sora said holding up the money.

"Sora! Where did you get this?" Mirage asked in surprised.

"We sold the pod! Look at all this money we made!"

"Oh, my! This is wondeful!"

"There is also something else good to tell you, madam." Master Yo said, coming in. "Sora has been freed."

"What?!" Sora gasped in shocked. Mirage is shocked as well.

"That's right. I increased the bet with Bowser before you got to the arena earlier. Since you won the race, you also won your freedom. You are no longer a slave."

Sora was happy and jumped for joy. Mirage was still stunned.

"Mom, you hear that? It's unbelievable!" Sora said happily.

Mirage managed to recover and smiles sadly. "Well, now. You can finally make your dreams come true, Sora. You are free." She turned to Master Yo. "Will you take him with you? Is my son to become a Jedi?"

"Well, our meeting was not a coincidence, but rather a will of the Force. Nothing happens by accident." Master Yo said nodding. "He is strong with it, indeed."

"You mean I can come with you in your starship?" Sora asked still excited.

"Well, yes. But Sora," Master Yo said, kneeling down to the boy. "Training to be a Jedi isn't exactly the most easiest challenge in the universe. And even if you succeed, it will be a hard life. You'd leave many things you participated behind. Are you absolutely sure you still wish to become a Jedi?"

"I really, really want to do it! It's what I've always dreamed of doing." Sora then turned to Mirage. "Mom, can I go?"

Mirage sighed, "Sora, this is your decision and yours alone. It's up to you to decide on whenever or not you go." she told her son.

Sora paused to think then nodded. "I want to go." he said, deciding.

Master Yo smiled. "Okay, then, son, then get your things, we'll stopped by Bowser's place to get your transmitter removed, and we'd be on our way." The Jedi told the boy.

Sora cheered and began to head for his room. Mirage looked sad. Sora stops and turned around. "But what about my mom...isn't she free too?" he asked hopefully.

Master Yo sighed and spoke up. "I'm sorry, Sora, I tried to free your mother but Bowser wouldn't agree."

"But..."

Mirage came over to Sora and hugged him. "Sora, my place is here as it always is. It's time for you to go and move on."

"But...I don't want things to change." Sora said sadly.

"I will always be with you. But I'm afraid you can't stop any changes, anymore than you can stop the suns from setting."

Sora dropped his head and cried a bit. Master Yo and Mirage looked on in worry. He looked up and manages to calm down as he hugged his mother.

"I'm going to miss you, mom." Sora said.

"Me too. Now go on and get packed." Mirage said calmly.

The two hugged once more and Mirage let go. Sora headed to his room, though less excited now.

"I'll watch after him. You have my word." Master Yo said, putting his hand on her shoulder, "Will you be all right?"

"He was in my life for a short time." Mirage whispered sadly.

* * *

Sora finished packing but before he went, he needed to say goodbye to an old friend whom he just reactivated.

**"Oh, oh, my. Oh!"** groaned Larry 3000. He then saw Sora, and said, smiling, **"Why, hello, Master Sorry!"**

"Guess what, Larry 3000? I have been freed, and I'm going away in a starship." Sora said, trying to recover from the news. "So now I can go and pursue my dreams."

Larry 3000 was just as shocked by this. He said, **"Well, Master Sora, you are my maker and I wish you well."** He then said the next part a little bit uneasily, **"However, well, I would prefer it if I were a little more, um...completed?"**

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to finish you Larry 3000. You know, give you coverings and all." Sora apologized to old mechanical friend, "I'm gonna miss working on you, since you've been a great pal." He then smiled a big, "But don't worry, I'd make sure mom doesn't sell you or anything while I'm gone."

**"'Sell me?!'** Larry 3000 exclaimed in shock as Sora left. Larry 3000 then groaned, **"Oh, my..."**

* * *

After saying more goodbyes to his closest friends (especially Otto), Master Yo began to lead Sora away from his home to the boy's destiny. Sora stopped and turned to see his former home. He saw his mother in the doorway watching him leave. Master Yo stopped and turned as well. Sora sniffed and ran back to Mirage, who hugged him as he approached.

"I just can't do it, mom! I just can't do it." Sora cried.

"Sora..." Mirage told him calmly.

Sora looks down a bit, then looked up and spoke, "Will I ever see you again?"

"What does your heart tell you?"

"I...I hope so."

Mirage smiled warmly. "Then we will see each other again."

Sora now looked determined. "I will come back someday, mom. I will come back and free you. I promise."

Mirage smiled again and kissed her son on the forehead. "Now be brave... And don't look back. I will be with you no matter what. Just...don't look back."

Sora nodded, turned around, and went back to Master Yo. Sora, trying to be brave and not look back, followed Master Yo once more away from his home. Once Sora was out of sight, Mirage nodded sadly once more and went back inside.

* * *

The evil Sith Lord's waiting has paid off as one of his Sith probes had returned. Darth Night Master watched as the droid gave its report. The evil Sith then walked back and mounted onto his bike which she moved outside a while ago. The Sith droid watched as its master flied off the cliff, landed safely on the ground, and headed in a certain direction...

* * *

Master Yo and Sora were almost to the Naboo spacecraft. They weren't aware that trouble was on its way. That was until Sora slows down thanks to the sand and heat.

"Hey, Master Yo! Slow down!" Sora called out tiredly.

Master Yo turned and gasped upon seeing a dark figure riding on a bike heading straight towards them at full speed. And whoever it was was almost upon Sora!

"Sora! quick, drop!" Master Yo exclaimed.

Sora got out of the way in time as the evil figure, Darth Night Master, shot right by him. The Sith Lord jumped off, activated his red lightsaber, and attacked Master Yo who barely blocked with his own green lightsaber. Sora got up, alarmed at the lightsaber duel that had just broken out, which had the Jedi Master and the Sith Lord slashing away at each other with great skill and ability.

"Sora, tell the others to take off!" Master Yo yelled dodging a slash by the evil Sith Lord.

Sora, hesitating at first, made the run for the ship.

* * *

Yin, Yang and the others who had yet to meet Sora were surprised to see an unknown boy running into the ship. Kairiama explained that he was the boy who had won the parts for the ship in the podrace Master Yo told them about. The group headed into the cockpit.

"Master Yo is in trouble!" Captain Frozone explained to Jack Fenton and the other pilots.

"I can see." Yang said, seeing Master Yo fighting Darth Night Master outside. The young apprentice then spoke to Jack Fenton, pointing in the direction of the fight. "Take off. Make sure to fly low over there."

Jack Fenton nodded and got the spacecraft ready for liftoff.

* * *

Master Yo, although a great Jedi, found himself in a difficult situation. Whoever this new enemy was, the figure was well-trained in the Jedi arts. But Master Yo could sense a great evil within him, especially when he was furiously trying to cut him in two and the fact that his lightsaber blade was a deep red.

Master Yo knew that he wouldn't be able to win this fight, but merely hold the Sith off enough so the others could escape. But he saw that the spacecraft was approaching and the ramp had been lowered for him. Thinking quickly, Master Yo dodged a swipe from the enemy's lightsaber and used the Force to jump up onto the ramp and to safety. Master Yo got in and the ramp closes behind him, just in the nick of time as the spacecraft flew up into the sky and out of the planet's atmosphere.

The evil Sith, Darth Night Master, deactivated his lightsaber and glare up at the escaped ship in venomous anger.

* * *

Master Yo, upon getting inside the ship, collapsed onto the metal floor and breathed in and out heavily. He looked up and saw Yin, Yang and Sora running in to see if he was okay.

"Master Yo, are you alright?" Sora asked, being the first to speak.

"I think so." Master Yo chuckled weakly. "But don't worry. It will take more than that to take down this old panda."

"Who in the Universe was that?" Yin asked, her mind on the attacker.

"I'm not sure, to be honest. But he was well-trained in the Jedi arts." Master Yo explained, still quite tired from the sudden fight. Sora looked stunned. A Jedi attacking another Jedi? Master Yo continued further with his theory, "My guess is that he was after the Queen. There is no other explanation for the attack."

"What are we gonna do about it?" Sora asked, concerned. Yin and Yang looked at Sora, still puzzled as to who the boy was.

"We'll just have to be patient." Master Yo paused and smirked. "Oh, I suppose introductions are in order. Sora Strife, meet Yin and Yang."

"Hi. You're both Jedi, too?" Sora asked, shaking Yin, then Yang's hand. "Pleased to meet ya."

Yin, Yang and Master Yo smiled to each other as the Naboo ship sped far away from the desert planet, known as Tatooine.

* * *

Soon, Master Yo and Sora left, leaving the sibling rabbits alone. There was something concerning them, about Sora, actually.

Yin spoke up, saying to her brother, "So, do you think that Master Yo is right. About this boy, Sora. Do you think he could be, you know...the chosen one?"

Yang breathed in heavily, "Well, if Master Yo says so." he leaned back against the wall, "Although, I gotta tell ya, there is something about this kid that gives me a, well...bad feeling about him. You know what I mean?"

Yin nodded. They could sense something about the boy, something odd. But they decieded, for now, to shrugg, and save it for some other time if need be.

* * *

**(A/N) Well, now Sora has left his homeworld of Tatooine with the others to persue his dreams. In the next chapter, the group arrive on the capital planet of the Republic, Corosaunt. There, Master Yo, Yin and Yang go to the Jedi Council to explain to them about their mysterious attacker and about Sora...**

**Until next time, Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter IX: Arriving on Corusant

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter IX of **_**Toon Wars Episode I: The Mysterious Menance! **_**In this chapter, the group have arrived on the capital planet of the Republic, Corusant. Here, the Queen discusses about what they must do to stop the Trade Federation's invasion of their planet. Also, Master Yo, Yin and Yang inform the Jedi Council not only of Darth Night Master, but of Sora, as well... Read on!

* * *

**

**Chapter IX**

**Arriving on Corusant**

Back on Naboo...

Jack Spicer smirked as he sat in his Viceroy's chair that was transporting him around in the palace as he listened to the rants of the captured Governor Gromble.

"Your Queen is lost, your people are starving, and you, Governor, are going to die much sooner than your people, I'm afraid." Jack Spicer told the governor with an arrogant smirk.

"This invasion will gain you nothing, Jack Spicer!" snapped Governor Gromble. "The people won't give in to your tyranny, Jack Spicer! We are a democracy, and the people have decided!"

"Take him away."

Some Battle JackBots that were standing behind the two came up and took the governor away. Another one, the captain, approached the Viceroy.

"Viceroy, my troops are in position to begin searching the swamps for these rumoured underwater cities." announced the Battle JackBot Captain.

Jack Spicer smirked as he took a sip from a silver cup full of soda.

* * *

On the Naboo spacecraft...

Everyone on the ship was fast asleep except for those flying the ship. A door to the main area opened and in came Kairiama, looking around. Fred Fredburger was on the floor, sleeping like a baby and snoring like a warthog. GIR was positioned near a wall, deactivated for now.

Kairiama snuk over and turned on the hologram that played Gromble's message to the Queen. Kairiama looked concerned as the message played itself again. Once the message disappeared, Kairiama sighed sadly.

She heared a sniff and turned around. She saw Sora sitting in a corner, looking a bit cold. With a smile, Kairiama went over to him.

"Are you okay?" Kairiama asked Sora in concern.

"I'm fine. It's just...very cold in here." Sora replied, shaking up a bit.

Kairiama took out a long piece of orange cloth and gave it to him.

"Well, you come from a warm planet, Sora. In space, it's a really different matter."

Sora looked at the handmaiden who was still sad from the message. "You look sad." he said.

Kairiama sighed and spoke up. "I'm worried. And so is the Queen. Her people of Naboo are suffering, dying even. She has to convince the senate to intervene, or...all is lost."

"Listen. I don't know what's going to happened to me once we get to Coruscant. But in case something happens, I want you to have this." Sora then took out some sort of wooden pendant. He gave it to Kairiama. "It's so that you'llnever forget me. I carved it out of a japor snippit. It should give you good luck."

Kairiama smiled. This was sweet of Sora to give something to her. She took the pendant and hangs it around her neck.

"Thank you, it's beautiful. But I won't need this to remember you by." Kairiama told the boy gently. "While things will change when we get to Coruscant, my caring for you will always remain."

Sora looked down and sniffed a bit, "I care for you, too, only I..."

"You missed your mother, I know."

Sora didn't answer. He just looked at her, unable to speak. Kairiama leaned over and hugged him.

* * *

The spacecraft finally arrived at Coruscant. The planet itself looked like a big city and no deserts, towns, etc. in sight. Inside the ship, those in the cockpit, especially Sora, looked at the planet in wonder.

"Coruscant. Amazing. The entire planet is one big city." Jack Fenton whistled, amazed. He then noted to the rest of the group, "Chancellor Skinner should meet us at the landing platform." The ship flew into the planet's atmosphere and soon through the city. They continued this, led by police units that joined them, until they reached the landing form. "And look over there. Senator Terwilliger is waiting for us." The senator of Naboo, Terwilliger, was indeed there with blue-clothed Chancellor's guards and the Supreme Chancellor himself.

The Chancellor was a dark grey haired yellow skinned man around his forties. He wore an electric blue roble, a purple button-up shirt underneath the robe, a red tie, and gray dress shoes. His name was Seymour Skinner, the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic.

* * *

The ship soon landed and everyone walked out of it via the lowered ramp. The Jedi bowed to the Chancellor. Sora looked and saw Kairiama. The handmaiden saw him and smiled.

"It is a great gift to see you alive, your Majesty." said Senator Terwilliger to the Queen in relief. "After all, with the communications breakdown, we have been very concerned. I am anxious to hear your report on the situation May I present to you Supreme Chancellor Skinner."

"Welcome, Your Highness. It is an honor to finally meet you in person." greeted Chancellor Skinner.

"Thank you, Supreme Chancellor." The Queen nodded.

"I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation." Skinner explained to the Queen of Naboo. "I have called for a special session of the Senate so you can discuss your case."

"I am grateful for your concern, Chancellor." said the Queen. Then she said under her breath, "Mamma's boy." Luckily, Skinner didn't hear her.

Terwilliger led the Queen and her retinue to an air transport postioned nearby.

"There is a question of procedure, but not to worry, as I'm quite confident we can overcomeit." said the Naboo Senator.

Sora looked at Master Yo, not sure if he should leave the Jedi just yet or go with the Queen's group. Master Yo nodded as to give the boy his permission to go with the Queen's group. Sora nodded back in repsonse and followed Fred Fredburger into the air transport.

"Wow! This is great! I get to fly! Yes. Wheee!" exlaimed Fred Fredburger with joy.

As the transport with everyone in it began to leave, the Jedi Master turned to the Chancellor in concern.

"Chancellor, I must speak with the Jedi Council immediately." Master Yo told the Supreme Chancellor gravely. "The situation has unfortunately become much more complicated..."

* * *

Later on, in Senator Terwilliger's quarters...

Sora and Fred Fredburger sat outside Senator Terwilliger's quarters because they were not permitted to be in the conversion. Sora looked inside to see Kairiama, but for some odd reason or other, she was nowhere in sight.

Meanwhile, Senator Terwilliger spoke to the queen about something bigger than their trouble with the Trade Federation.

"There is no civility, only politics. The Republic was not as is once was. The Senate is full of nothing other than corrupted, greedy, squabbling delegates. Their is no interest in the common good anymore." The Senator stopped and turned to the Queen of Naboo with worry on his face. "I must be frank, Your Majesty, I don't think that the Senate will act on this invasion of the Trade Federation."

"Senator, you are being far too paranoid" Queen Kairi told him, not comfortable with his doubtfulness. "Chancellor Skinner seems to think there is hope."

The Senator shook his head sadly. "If I may say so, Your Majesty, the Chancellor has, unfortunately, very little real power at all." He then continyed with a sigh. "He is being mired by baseless accusations of corruption. So those infernal Bureaucrats are in judge now."

The queen paused to think, then spoke again. "Well, then, what other possible options do we have?"

"Well, our best choice would be to push for the election of a stronger Supreme Chancellor, one who could control the bureaucrats and could give us justice in our time of need." To the Queen's dismay, a smile appeared on Senator Terwilliger's face. "Perhaps, you could call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Skinner."

"I cannot do that! Skinner has been our strongest supporter!" Queen Kairi protested, shocked by the idea. "We can't betray him like that!"

"Our only other choice would be to sumbit a plea to the courts." Senator Terwilliger gave his second proposal.

"The courts take even longer to decide things than the Senate." Queen Kairi dismissed the proposal. "Our people are dying, Senator! We have got to do something to stop the Trade Federation!"

Terwilliger then just sighed, "Well, to be realistic, Your Majesty, I think we're going to have to accept Federation control for the time being."

Queen Kairi gave a stern look. "That is something that I cannot do."

* * *

There was a Jedi Council inside the Jedi Temple somewhere on Coruscant, which was off-limits to many except for the Jedi and politicians.

In the Council Chambers, the Council, made up of twelve of the best Jedi Masters, listened as Master Yo, Yin and Yang explained to them about the attacker.

"He was trained in the Jedi arts," explained Master Yo. "My only conclustion can be that this figure...was a Sith Lord."

The Council looked on in shock or disbelief. Then, a Council member, a boy wearing a black sock-hat on his head named Eddward Adi-mundi spoke up.

"I must say, I find that impossible. The Sith have been extinct now for a millennium." said Eddward with a frown.

Another Council member, agreed on this. He was an ancient Trog that looked like a dark blue koala with big, long ears. He had big, black eyes, razor sharp teeth, and darker blue patterns on his back. The area around his mouth and most of his front side was a lighter blue, while the rest of his fur was a darker blue. He had antennas, an extra pair of arms, and quills coming out of his back. He wore a dark grey Jedi robe and light grey jedi shirt underneath. His name was Jedi Master Stitch Jookiba.

"I have to agree with Edd on this, Master Yo." Stitch said in his croaking his voice as he scratched his chin. "I do not think the Sith could have returned without us knowing of it."

Then, one of the heads of the council spoke up. She was a Seedrian girl with blue eyes and green hair with two red rose buds in them. She wore a green jedi robe with yellow rims on it, a white Jedi robe with a flower-shaped skirt with green ends on it, white stockings and green shoes. Her name was Jedi Master Cosmo.

"Maybe so." said Master Cosmo wisely for a Seedrian girl. "But the darkside is hard to see."

Stitch nodded in agreement and then said to the Jedi trio "Very well. We will use all our resources to unravel this mystery. We will discover the identity of your attacker. May the Force be with you."

Master Yo, Yin and Yang bowed and then the rabbits turned to leave. They then realized that Master Yo was not leaving. Turning around, they saw that it was indeed the case.

"You have more to say, Master Yo?" asked Cosmo.

"Yes, with your permission, my master." Master Yo said. "While on Tatooine, I have encountered a vergence in the force."

"A 'vergence', you say?"

"Located around a person?" asked Stitch puzzled as to what exactly Master Yo was getting onto here.

"A boy. His cells have the highest concentration of midichlorians I have ever seen in a life-form." The old panda explained to the council. "It's possible that he was in fact conceived by the medichlorians. I believe he is the One."

Stitch raised his eyebrow at what Master Yo was starting to get to now. "You're referring to the prophecy of the one who will bring balance to the Force... You believe it's this boy?" asked the acient blue Trog.

"Well, I don't presume to..." began Master Yo.

"Oh, but you do." Cosmo told Master Yo, cutting him off before he could continue. "I mean, you _have _revealed your opinion. If you did not believe he was the chosen one, you would have left him on Tatooine."

_'She has me there.' _Master Yo thought. He then spoke again. "With your permission, Master, I request for the boy to be tested so that I can be certain that the kid is in fact the one."

The Council paused to think about Master Yo's request.

Cosmo then spoke up, asking her fellow Jedi Master, "So you request for him to be trained as a Jedi, hmm?"

"The will of the Force was how I found him. I have now doubt of that." Master Yo added to his theory. "He has got to be the One."

There was a pause, until Stitch sighed, and then told Master Yo. "Very well, then. Bring the kid before us."

Master Yo bowed to the Council then turned to leave. Yin and Yang followed, though a look of discomfort was on each of their faces.

* * *

As soon as he was called to the Jedi Council Chamber, Sora decided to stop by the queen's quarters to speak to Kairiama. One of the guards to the quarters spoke into a comlink.

"The boy named Sora Strife is here to see Kairiama." said the guard into the comlink.

"Let him in." said a voice over the comlink.

The guard nodded and opens the door to allow Sora in. An handmaiden, not Kairiama, much to Sora's disappointment, greeted him.

"I am sorry to inform you, Sora, but Kairiama is not here." The handmaiden told Sora.

"But where is she?" Sora asked.

"Who is it?" The queen came out, getting ready for her meeting with the Senate. Sora bowed out of respect.

"Oh, it is Sora Strife to see your handmaiden Kairiama, Your Highness." The handmaiden informed Queen Kairi.

"Oh, Kairiama? I...send her out on an errand. I don't know when she'd be back." The queen told Sora.

"Oh." Sora said disappointed. "Well, I am on my wat to the Jedi Temple, in hopes I can be trained. I wanted to say goodbye, because I am not sure if I could see her again. If you see her..."

"We will tell her that you came by, and we'd tell her for you. We are sure he heart goes with you."

If Sora didn't know any better, he could have sworn that the queen was smiling at him.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Sora said bowing again. "I must go."

Sora then leaft. No one saw the disappointed frown on the Queen's face.

* * *

**(A/N) And that is that chapter done. In the next chapter, a meeting is held at the Senate. At the end of said meeting, there will be a drastic change in leadership in order to help the planet of Naboo. Also, Sora will be tested by the Jedi Council if he is to be trained as a Jedi.**

**Until next time, Read and Review, Loyal Readers!**


	11. Chapter X:Senate Meeting and Sora's Test

**A/N) Welcome back to Chapter X of **_**Toon Wars Episode I: The Mysterious Menance! **_**In this chapter, a meeting in the Senate is held to discuss what should be done about the current situation Naboo is in. At the end of this meeting, there will be a drastic change in leadership. Also, Sora goes before the Jedi council to be tested if he is to become a Jedi. Read on!

* * *

**

**Chapter X**

**Senate Meeting and Sora's Test**

A meeting had begun in the Senate chamber, which was a 100 meter tall, metallic, circular room. There were thousands of Senators and their aids representing every planet within the Republic present within the chamber. They were sitting in about 1,024 pods that hovered out into the center whenever they were to speak. In the center, there was a thirty-meter-tall podium that was seated by Chancellor Skinner and his fellow politics such as the Senior Administrative Aid and the Vice Chair (or in Senator Terwilliger's case, bureaucrats). The Naboo delegate pod was made up of the Queen, Senator Terwilliger, Captain Jackanka, and two of the Queen's handmaidens.

"I herby call this meeting to order." said Skinner, a bit unsettled. "Now then, the Chair recognizes the Senator from the sovereign system of Naboo."

The Naboo pod hovered down into the center of the Senate chamber. The Senator of Naboo cleared his throat and stood up to speak.

"Supreme Chancellor, delegates of the Senate, a tragedy has occured..." Senator Terwilliger began gravelly. "Which started right here with the taxation of trade routes and has now engulfed our entire planet in the oppression on the Trade Federation."

"Lies! All lies! This is outrages!" This shout came from the Senator for the Trade Federation, who was very angered by this accusation, which he secretely knew was true.

The Senator was a short man with a few long black hairs pointed out from his near-bald head. He had a long nose and grey eyes and also wore a sumptuous brocaded blue and brown outfit. His name was Senator Snively Kintobor, whose pod hovered into the center. He had two aides with him, who were just as outraged as he was. "I object to the Senator's statements!"

"Senator Kintabot, please remember that chair does not recognize the Senator of the Trade Federation at this moment of time!" Chancellor Skinner told Snivelly sternly. Then he turned to the Naboo pod. "Please resume."

"Thank you." Senator Terwilliger nodded and then continued, "Now, to state our allegations, I herby present Queen Kairi, recently elected ruler of the Naboo, who speaks on our behalf."

After Senator Terwilliger finished that last part and stepped down, the Queen stood up and began to address the Senate.

"Honourable representatives of the Republic, I come to you under the gravest of circumstances." The Queen began to address the Senators. "The Naboo System has been invaded by the droid armies of the Trade Feder-"

Snivelly yelled out, interrupting the Queen, much to her annoyance. "Another lie! I object...again! There is no proof of this at all! This is incredible. We recommend that a commission be sent to Naboo to ascertain the truth!"

The pod representing the Turogian Federation hovered out and the Senator spoke up.

The Senator was a Trog that had a mint green outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a white/cream. He had a hammer-shark-styled head, with two long, curved horns, and a purple snout. He also had a white/cream streak of fur in-between his eyes. He wore a long sumptuous brocaded senitorial indigo robe. This was complete with a Supreme representative mantle protruding down from his shoulders. His name was Senator Shoe Karkaroff.

"The Congress of the Turogian Federation concurs with the honourable delegate from the Trade Federation." piped up the Turogian Federation Senator. "A commission must be appointed before we make any judgment!"

"The point-" Skinner began to say to the Trog Senator.

"Excuess me, Chancellor." the Vice Chair said to the Chancellor, cutting him off, and then whispered something to him. Skinner paused his reply to the Senate, then continued to speak with his fellow politics in private. While they discussed, the Senator from Naboo whispered to the Queen.

_"Enter the bureaucrat. The true rulers of the Republic. And who are on the payroll of the Trade Federation, might I add."_ Senator Terwilliger whispered to her._ "This is where Chancellor Skinner's strength will disappear." _

Chancellor Skinner nodded and then spoke up to the Senate.

"Okay, the point is conceded. The chair shall _have _to agree with the Trade Federation Senator on this matter." Chancellor Skinner said to the Senators. He then spoke to Queen Kairi. "Will you defer your motion to allow a commission to explore the validity of your accusations?"

The Queen was shocked then looked furious. How could they suggest this when her planet was in danger, right now? And even if the commission was sent, it would take too long a time to resolve the situation and the Trade Federation would have already ravaged the planet to nothing by then.

"No, I will not defer!" the Queen replied sharply. "I have come before you to resolve this attack on out sovereignty now! I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die, while you discuss this invasion in a committee in the safely of Coruscant!" She then said the next part gravely, as she was hoping that she did not have to come to this, but had no other option, "If this body is not capable of action, I suggest that new leadership is needed."

"What...what do you mean by that?" Chancellor Skinner asked nervously and shocked.

"I'm afraid that I move for a vote of no confidence...in Chancellor Skinner's leadership."

The Senate mumbled to each other, then began to yell out all at once. It was half and half, mostly cheers and some boos. A lot of them began to chant "Vote Now!" The Chancellor was stunned and sat back down in his seat while his aide tried to keep order. As he did so, Senator Terwilliger spoke to the Queen.

"Yes, soon it will happen." Senator Terwilliger told the Queen, a bit snidely and eerily, "The Chancellor will be removed and they will elect a new one to take his place. A strong Chancellor, one who will not let our tragedy continue."

Queen Kairi did not say anything to reply. She looked at the Chancellor's podium and saw a betrayed look on the soon to be former Chancellor's face. She noticed that it was not on her, but on Senator Senator. He must have known that Terwilliger must have put her up to this. And sure enough, the Queen could see a smirk on the Naboo Senator's face. The Queen knew that she would never forget this moment as long as she would live.

Skinner, meanwhile, for the first time in a while, spoke up for himself. He then stood up from his seat and shouted out to the Senate, "But this is outrageous! I have been the Chancellor of the Galactic Cartoon Republic for years now! You all can't just toss me aside like a used glove!" Skinner's only reply to this was more cheering and yelling from the Senators, more for his dismissal this time than before. "Oh, you people are cheering now, but some day you shall all-!" he was cut off by even _more _cheering for his removal from office. By now, Skinner realised that it was pointless, and just sat back down in his chair, lowering his head and groaning in defeat, "I'm just gonna stop trying." Now, the almost entire Senate irrupted in cheering, making Skinner slam his head against the front side of his podium.

* * *

Yin, Yang and Master Yo walked along the balcony outside of the Temple. As they did so, Yin and Yang expressed their concerns about Sora. 

"Master, I mean absolutely no offense, but the kid isn't going to pass the tests. He's too old to be trained." Yang told him. The apprentices knew this. Jedi apprentices were trained since they were babies, when they were taken from their families (with permission and agreement of course) to be trained in the Jedi traditions. This was done so that they would not have any distractions that may lead them down the road to the Dark side as they grew up.

"Sora's going to be a Jedi, that I can promise you kids." Master Yo said undeterred.

"Don't tell me you're going to defy the Council...again." Yin groaned exasperately.

"I'll do what I must, Yin."

Yin and Yang shook their heads, Yang said "You know, you would be on the Council if you would just follow the code for once. They won't go along with you this time."

Master Yo smiled as they stop at the balcony. The master put his handa on Yin and Yang's backs.

"You still have got a lot to learn, my young apprentices." Master Yo said, rolling his eyes a bit.

* * *

In the council chambers... 

Sora stood before the twelve Jedi Masters, being tested. Stitch was holding up a viewing screen, the images on it were out of Sora's sight and the young boy had to figure out what the images were.

"A ship. A cup. And a speeder," Sora guessed, thinking hard on each before speaking.

Stitch looked at the images on the viewing screen as Sora guessed. To his amazement, the boy guessed right each time. The ancient turned the viewing screen off and nodded towards Cosmo. The Jedi Master nodded back then turned to Sora.

"Tell us. How do you feel, young Strife?" Cosmo asked the boy.

"Well, cold, ma'am" Sora answered, a bit unsure.

"So you mean, you are afraid?"

"Afraid? Of course not, ma'am."

"Do you fear for your life, young one?" Stitch asked, scratching the fur underneath his chin.

"No, sir."

Cosmo noted Sora's hesitation, and rebuttled, "We can see through you, Sora. Believe us, as we know how you truly feel."

"You have got to be careful of your feelings." Stitch added wisely.

"Hmmm, maybe your thoughts...dwell on your mother." Eddward said thoughtfully.

"Well, I do miss her." Sora said sadly.

"Hmmm, that is what I thinking," Cosmo sighed. "Are you _afraid _to lose her?"

"But does any of that have to do with anything?"

"Everything, of course! Fear is the path to the dark side...fear leads to anger...anger leads to hate...and hate only leads to suffering." As Cosmo explained this, Sora tried to defy that he was afraid, but the Jedi Master knew better. Cosmo continued, "And I can sense much fear in you."

"I am not afriad, Master Cosmo." Sora said, frowning deeply.

Cosmo nodded. "Then let us continue."

As the tests continued, Sora's mind began to think. Was the question Cosmo asked part of the tests? And if so, did he just fail?

* * *

**(A/N) And that ends that chapter! Well, it looks like old Big Butt Skinner's career as Chancellor of the Galactic Cartoon Republic has gone down the toilet.**

**Skinner: (Angrilly) HEY! STOP CALLING ME 'BIG BUTT SKINNER'!!**

**Me: (to Skinner) Oh, shut up, Skinner! You can always find a job as an elemtary school principle! (to you, the readers) Also, it seems Sora is very doubtful that he is going to pass the tests. Well, here is good luck to ya, Key boy. In the next chapter, we get a good idea who will replacing Skinner as Supreme Chancellor and Sora's results. We also see how the heroes are going to take matters into their own hands. Until next time, Read and Review, Loyal Readers!**


	12. Chapter XI:Nominations and Sora's Future

**A/N) Welcome back to Chapter XI of **_**Toon Wars Episode I: The Mysterious Menance! **_**In this chapter, the group decide that it is time to take action into their own hands, in the case of the troubles on Naboo. Also, a certain Senator is nominated for Skinner's replacement, and the Council make their decision if Sora is to be trained as a Jedi. Read on!

* * *

**

**Chapter XI**

**Nominations and Sora's Future**

While the Queen waited to hear the results of the Chancellor nominations, she stood in Terwilliger's quarters, looking out the window sadly. Her people were dying while she was here, caught up in politics. Fred Fredburger appeared and stood next to her.

"Hey, you think your people are going to be alright? Yes." asked Fred Fredburger sadly.

"I hope so." said Queen Kairi.

"Oh, I hope my people are okay. Yes."

"I am sure they are."

"Well, even if they are found, they won't go without a fight. Yes. We are warriors and have weapons you haven't seen above. We have a grand army. Yes." Fred Fredburger stated, somewhat suprisingly seriously.

Before the Queen could respond, the door to the quarters opened and Captain Frozone and Senator Terwilliger walked in. They both looked joyful about something.

"Grand news, your highness!" said Captain Frozone, smiling broadly. "Senator Terwilliger has been nominated to succeed Skinner as Supreme Chancellor!"

"Yes, it was a surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one, I can assure you." said Senator Terwilliger with a smile. "And you shouldn't worry any longer. Your Majesty, if I am elected, I promise to put an end to corruption."

"Who else has been nominated?" The Queen asked curiously.

"Oh, just two. A politician from Alderaan and Shoe Karkaroff from the Turogian Federation." Captain Frozone answered Queen Kairi.

"I feel confident out situation will create a strong sympathy vote for us." Senator Terwilliger told his sovereign ruler. He then sat down in a chair, smiling very confidently, "I will be Chancellor, I assure you that."

The Queen frowned however. "By the time you have become Chancellor and have control of the bureaucrats, it would be too late to save Naboo and our way of life. Nothing will be left."

The Senator sighed as he placed his hands together. "Well, I understand your concern, Your Majesty, but unfortunately, what can we do? The Trade Federation has possession of our planet."

The Queen paused to think about this, and then spoke, "Well, Senator, this is your arena, and I think I should return to mine. Something I should have done a long time ago." The Queen turned to the Naboo Senator. "I shall return to Naboo at once."

"What!? Go back?!" gasped Senator Terwilliger as he stood up quickly. "Be realistic, Your Majesty, please! They will force you to sign the treaty and then kill you!"

"I will sign no treaty, Senator! My fate will be no different than that of my people, whether I sign the treaty or not." She then addressed Captain Frozeone, "Captain!"

"Yes, Your Highness?" Captain Frozone asked, looking at her.

"Ready my ship."

The Queen, Captain Frozeone, Fred Fredburger, and the Queen's group began to leave the room. The Senator called after her.

"Your Majesty, please be reasonable! Stay here, where it's safe!" protested Senator Terwilliger desperately.

The Queen stopped and turned to the senator. "I know now the the Galactic Cartoon Republic no longer functions. I hope when you are elected, you will bring sanity and compassion back to the Senate." The Queen told him sternly.

With that, the group leaft the room. If any of them were to look back, however, they would have seen a slight smirk on the Senator's face...

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Jedi Council chambers...

"So, what are the results?" asked Master Yo hopefully as he, Ying Yang, and Sora stood before the Council once more.

"Well, you are correct, Master Yo, he does have the Force in him." Eddward answered, nodding.

"His cells do have the highest midichlorians that have been recorded within a life form." Stitch agreed.

'Midichlorians,' Sora thought. He wondered what they could be.

"Well, that's good. So, he is to be trained, then?" Master Yo asked.

Stitch sighed, knowing Master Yo was not going to like this, "We are sorry, Master Yo, but unfortunately, he cannot be trained." Stitch told the Jedi Master.

"He can't?" Master Yo asked, bewildered by this. Sora looked sad upon hearing this. Ying and Yang felt sorry for Sora, although, a bit relieved at the same time for some reason.

Stitch merely waved his claw a bit, explaining, "He is too old to start his training now, you know the rules. Besides, he has too much anger in him as it is."

"But guys...he _is_ the Chosen One. You must see it."

Cosmo began to use the Force a bit then spoke up, "Well, right now, the boy's future is clouded." Cosmo answered Master Yo, "And that is the problem. We don't know what we can expect from him."

Master Yo paused to think, then put his hands on Sora's shoulders. "Very well, I'll train him. I shall take Sora as my Padawan learner." Master Yo announced.

Ying and Yang were surprised, as was Sora. However, the Jedi Council was not.  
Cosmo rolled her eyes and sighed, "Master Yo, you now currently have the limit of two apprentices. You cannot take on a third at the same time." she pointed out.

"She's right. The code forbids to take on three at once." Stitch agreed with Cosmo.

"Ah, but Ying and Yang are ready for the trials." Master Yo responded.

Ying and Yang were once again surprised then frowned exasperately. If Master Yo really wanted to train Sora to become the Chosen One, then they decieded to go along with it. But of course, being that Master Yo had been their master for as long as they could remember, then they wouldn't exactly be happy about it. Yang spoke up. "I am ready to face the trials."

Yin shook her head tiredly, but spoke up also, "As am I."

"The council will determine who is ready at this time." Cosmo told the three.

Master Yo sighed and told the council, "Well, they are both Headstrong, and have much to learn of the living force, but they are capable. There's very little more they can learn from me."

Cosmo then came to a conclusion, "Young Strife's fate will be decided later."

"Right now, we have something more urgent that deserves our attention." Stitch brought up to everyone within the council chambers. "The Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor and the Queen is returning to Naboo. This will put the Federation under pressure and could widen the confrontation."

"And draw out the Queen's attacker, most likely." Eddward added.

"Therefore, we instruct that you go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of this warrior." Stitch instructed Master Yo, Yin and Yang. "This is the clue we need to unravel the mystery of the Sith."  
"And what about Sora?" Master Yo asked them. "He is under my care. I mean, it's not like I can just leave him here."

"Since that's the case, he shall remain with you."

"Yes, he can go along with you, but no training behind our backs. As we are still to decied on his fate." Cosmo reminded them, nodding. "May the Force be with you."

Master Yo nodded, while Ying and Yang nodded as well, although still a bit annoyed at Master Yo for trying to push them into Jedi Knight-hood earlier.

* * *

Later on, Sora thought about what happened as he, Master Yo, Ying and Yang went to the landing platform to meet up with the Queen and her group.

'Well, at least I didn't fail the tests, I think. But still, I'm too old. What's the point in hoping?' thought Sora, downcast. Now what does the future hold for him?

As he thought this, he heard a little disagreement going on between the Jedi Master and his apprentices just ahead of him.

"Master Yo, it is not disrespect, it's the truth." Ying said sternly to her Master.

"Maybe from _your _point of you." Master Yo responded, annoyed.

Yang frowned angrilly, "The kid is dangerous...in some way. I mean, they all sense it, Master Yo. Why can't you?"

"Hey, no one said he is dangerous, now did they? You two just assume he is becuase his fate is uncertain." Master Yo pointed out to his rabbit apprentices irritably. Ying and Yang were just being so unnecessarily difficult about all this. "The Council will decide Sora's future when this is all over. To be frank, that should be enough for you two." he then pointed to the ship nearby, "Now onto the ship with the both of ya."

Ying and Yang frowned but obeyed anyway, as they walked off to the ship. Yang muttered under his breath as he and Yin leaft, _"Crouchy old Panda!"_

"Hey, I heard that, Yang!" Master Yo called after the blue rabbit, now seriously ticked-off.

Sora, feeling guilty because he believed he was the reason the three Jedi had argued, went over to Master Yo. "Sir, I'm sorry if I've caused a rift in your friendship with Ying and Yang." Sora apologized to the old panda Jedi Master sadly.

Master Yo sighed as he kneeled down to Sora's level, "Nah, it's not your fault. I'm not really allowed to train you, so I want you to watch me and be mindful. Just remember: Your focus determines your reality. So stay close to me and you'll be safe."

"Say, Master Yo, I heard Master Cosmo, Stitch and the other Jedi Council members talking about midichlorians. I was wondering, what are they?"

Master Yo smiled and began to explain, "Well, ya see, midichlorians are a microscopic life-form that resides within all living cells. And we are symbionts with them, which are life-forms living together for mutual advantage. In fact, without midichlorians, life could not exist and we would have no knowledge of the Force. They continually speak to us, telling us the will of the Force."

"I don't understand." Sora said puzzled.

"Trust me. When you learn to quieten your mind and with training, you'll hear them speaking to you. You will."

'But I thought I was not to be trained.' Sora thought as he followed Master Yo to the Queen's group. The boy looked up and smiled as he saw that Kairiama was once again among the Queen's group.

"Well, your highness, it is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you on your trip back to Naboo." Master Yo said to the sovereign with a smile.

"I welcome your help." said the Queen as they all began to walk to the ship. "Senator Terwilliger fears that the Federation means to terminate me."

"Not to worry. I assure you I will not let that happen."

"Hooray! We're going home! Yes" cheered Fred Fredburger as he ran around in a circle like a nut before one of the guards grabbed him and dragged him inside the ship.

Sora shook his head with a chuckle at this, and then walked up into the ship with GIR in tow. "Come on, GIR. Let's go."

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Naboo, at Theed Palace...

Jack Spicer and Vlad were having another one of their conversions with the dark lord of the Sith, Darth Sideshowdious. He informed them that the Queen was returning home to Naboo. Since he decided that the Queen was no more use for them, he ordered her to be killed immediately.

"Is the planet secure?" asked the evil Sith Lord.

"We've taken over the last pockets of primitive life-forms." Jack Spicer reported to the dark lord. "We are in complete control of the planet now."

"Good. Very good. I will see to it that in the Senate, things stay as they are." Darth Sideshowdious reassured the Viceroy and the Settlement officer. "I am sending my apprentice, Darth Night Master, to join you."

"Yes, my lord."

As the hologram disappeared, the two Trade Federation officials looked at each other nervously.

"A sith here?" asked Vlad to Jack Spicer with a groan.

"Perfect. Just perfect." Jack Spicer grumbled sarcastically as he pulled out a can of soda and drunk it heavily to calm his nerves.

* * *

**(A/N) And that is that chapter finished. In the next chapter, the group now that they cannot take on the entire Trade Federation droid army alone. This means, they are going to have to plea to a certain underwater city for help. But the villains are also prepared. The battle of Naboo and all the other major battles are coming along soon, so be sure to tune in for the next following chapters. Read and Review!**


	13. Chapter XII: Battle Plans

**A/N) Welcome back to Chapter XII of **_**Toon Wars Episode I: The Mysterious Menance! **_**In this chapter, the group plea to the people of the Underwater City to help them in their situation. Let us hope they can suceed. Also, plans are made for the great up-coming battle of Naboo that is just around the corner. Read on!

* * *

**

**Chapter XII**

**Battle Plans**

Back on the Naboo ship...

"That is the forward stabalizer. And those two control the pitch." Sora said to the ship's pilot, Jack Fenton as he looked around the cockpit. Sora had decided that if he could not become a Jedi Knight, maybe he could be a pilot instead.

"Say you catch on quick, son." Jack Fenton said with a smirk.

Meanwhile, in the chambers, the Jedi discuss a plan of action with the Queen and company.

"Your Highness, as soon as we land, the Federation will arrest you and force you to sign the treaty." said Captain Frozone in precaution.

Master Yo had to agree with Captain Frozone on this matter, "I agree. I'm not sure what you wish to accomplish by this."

"I am intending to take back what is ours." Queen Kairi told the Jedi Master. "Even by force, if I have to."

Captain Frozeone then reminded the Queen, "But Your Highness, you must remember, there are too few of us to accomplish such a task. We haven't got an army or anything like that."

"As for us, your highness, we can only protect you." Master Yo added, referring to him, Yin and Yang. "We can't fight a war for you."

However, the Queen had actually a plan to solve this problem. She then looked at Fred Fredburger and addressed him, "Fred Fredburger."

"Me, Your Highness? Yes." asked Fred Fredburger confused.

"Yes, indeed. I need _your _help to overcome this problem."

Fred Fredburger was still confused.

* * *

As the ship approached Naboo, they saw one of the Trade Federation battleships was on the ship's scope. 

Jack Fenton took note of this and reported to Yin, Yang and Captain Frozone, "Bad news, guys. I've just got one battleship on my scope."

Yin looked at the ship's scope and said grimly, "Oh, boy, it's a droid control ship."

"That means they've probably spotted us." Captain Frozone deducted.

Yang then narrowed his eyebrows, "Then we haven't got much time."

* * *

The crew of the Naboo ship had decided to land in the swamps since it was far too dangerous to land elsewhere on the planet. Fred Fredburger had already left to return to the Underwater City and hoped to persuade Boss Roy Spleen and the other underwater citizens to help (and not get punished for returning). The Jedi and troops were waiting for him while unloading the ship. 

"Well, Fred Fredburger is on his way to the Underwater City, Master Yo." Yin reported to her Master.

Yang rolled his eyes and frowned, "I hope the Queen's plan will work. Becuase if that elephant can't get his fellow underwater people to help us out, we're in trouble."

"Well, they don't have toleration for the Naboo but they're our best hope for help. After all, we can't use the Force to help her, Yang." Master Yo told his male apprentice.

Yin and Yang nodded and paused. They were thinking about their argument with Master Yo earlier and sighed.

Yin was first to speake, "Listen, Master, about our behaviour earlier...we're sorry."

Yang continued, nodding downcast, "I guess we were just a bit jealous when you decided to make Sora your new Padawan and all. It's not our place to disagree with you about the kid."

"And we really are grateful you think we're ready to take the trials." Yin smiled a bit.

Master Yo paused and then smiled at Yin and Yang. He spoke, "Ah, Yin, Yang, you've both been very good apprentices, and to be frank, you've become much more wiser than I am. I forsee you two will become great Jedi Knights. I promised you both that."

It was just then that Fred Fredburger slowly emerged from the swamp and walked over to the Jedi, shaking all the water off of him. "I'm back! Yes." he yelled out joyfully.

"Oh, I thought I heard an annoying voice." The Captain of the guards joked, until Yang nudged him.

"So where is everybody?" asked Master Yo.

"I don't know. When I got back home, the entire city was deserted and battle damaged. It's like some kinda fight took place. Yes." Fred Fredburger explained to the group.

"The Federation, most likely." Yin said with a groan.

Yang turned to Master Yo, asking, "Do you think they've been taken to the camps?"

Captain Frozone frowned grimly, "Doubt it. It's more likely that they were wiped out."

Fred Fredburger shook his head in disagreement, though still smiling, "I don't think so. Yes. When in trouble, the underwater people go to a sacred place. Yes."

"So that's it. Where is this secret place?" Master Yo inquired the green elephant creature.

Fred Fredburger stopped and chuckled nervously.

* * *

Fred Fredburger once again played the role of the hesitant guide as he led the group to the secret place. They were 'greeted' once again by Captain Grim, who was again annoyed by Fred Fredburger's presence. But he brought the group to the bosses, including Boss Roy Spleen. 

"Your Honour, Queen Kairi of the Naboo." said Captain Grim bored.

"Hello, Boss Roy Spleen, Your Honour! Good to see you again! Yes." laughed Fred Fredburger happily.

"Oh, not you again, Fred Fredburger. Why did you have to go and bring the riff raff here when we recently got flushed out of our city?!" snapped Boss Roy Spleen angrily. The other underwater people agreed with him in a chorus of grumbles.

The Queen stepped forward. "I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo." she said calmly, "I come before you in peace."

Boss Roy Spleen frowned deeply, "Ah, the Naboo, eh? I know why you are here, now! You people brought these droids here, to wipe us out! Don't deny it!"

The Queen shook her head, and continued, "We have searched you out becuase we wish to form an alliance, and-" However, she did not get the chance to finish as...

"Your Honour." Kairiama said to Boss Roy Spleen as she stepped forward.

"And who are you?" demanded Boss Roy Spleen.

"I am Queen Kairi." Everyone, Sora included, gasped in surprise and shock. She motioned to the now non-Queen, "This is my decoy, my protection, my loyal bodyguard."

"I thought so." Master Yo said with a smirk.

"You knew?" Yin and Yang asked surprised.

"Well, why else would a handmaiden protests to my actions on Tatooine and was ordered by the queen to occupy me there? And refers to the Queen sometimes?"

_'All this time, she was the Queen?'_ thought Sora, still shocked._ 'Boy, how I did NOT see that coming!"_

Kairiama, now known as the true Queen Kairi, continues. "I apologize for my deception, but it was necessary to protect myself. Look, Boss Roy Spleen, although we do not always agree, our two great societies have always lived in peace. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever. Thus, I ask you to help us. No... I beg you to help us." On the last part, she kneeled down before Boss Roy Spleen. The rest of the group followed in suit. "We are your humble servants. Our fate is in your hands."

Boss Roy Spleen paused to think then began to laugh loudly.

"So you do not think you are greater than us underwater folk?" The Boss asked, to which Queen Kairi shook her head to confirm him. He then chuckled, "I like this... hmm, maybe we can be...friends." He then began to laugh loudly.

Everyone cheered, especially Fred Fredburger though he was confused of what had just happened.

"Great, does this mean I have to partner with Fred Fredburger now?" asked Captain Grim with a groan.

* * *

Darth Night Master was watching in on a new conversion, this time at the Naboo palace of Theed, between his Master and the Trade Federation officials. Darth Sideshowdious was speaking to them via hologram. 

"We've sent our patrols. We already located their starship in the swamp." Jack Spicer reported. "It won't be long, My Lord."

"This is an unexpected move for her. It is too aggressive." Darth Sideshowdious said, thinking this over. The Dark Lord of the Sith then turned to Darth Night Master. "Lord Night Master, you must be mindful. Let them make the first move."

"Yes, my Master." Darth Night Master replied in his low, menacing voice.

* * *

Near the edge of the swamp, Sora and a underwater city guard were waiting for Captain Frozone to return with some more help for them. The guard saw something coming via his electrobinoculars. 

"They're coming!" yelled the guard down to Sora.

"All right." exclaimed Sora and as he ran over to Kairiama, now known as Queen Kairi and the Jedi who were discussing strategies with some generals, "They're here!"

"Good. They made it." Queen Kairi smiled in relief.

Boss Roy Spleen, meanwhile had a conversion, and a happy one with Fred Fredburger.

"Well, you did good, Fred Fredburger. You made the Naboo and us underwater folk friends." Boss Roy Spleen said with a broad grin.

"Aw, it was nothing. Yes." Fred Fredburger said blushing.

"In fact, as a reward, we are going to make you..._general._"

"What! But I..." Fred Fredburger freaked out a bit, then fainted. Boss Roy Spleen laughed and went over to the group as the Captain and some new comers, made up of guards and pilots, arrived.

"So what is the situation?" asked Queen Kairi to Captain Frozone.

The Captain frowned and then explained the situation to them, "Almost everyone is in camps. A few hundred police and guards have formed and underground resistance movement. So, I brought back as many of the leaders as I could. The Federation army is also much larger than we though, and much stronger. Your Highness, if I must be honest, this is a battle I do not think we can win."

"The battle is a diversion. The Underwater people must draw the droid army away from the cities. GIR?" The Irken-brand droid showed them a hologram of the palace as the Queen resumed. "We can enter the city using the secret passages on the waterfall side. Once we get to the main entrance, Captain Frozone will create a diversion. Then we can enter the palace and capture the Viceroy. After all, without the Viceroy, they will be lost and confused." The Jedi paused to think about the Queen's plan so far. The Queen spoke to Master Yo. "What do you think, Master Jedi?"

"Well, it is a good plan, but the Viceroy will be well-guarded." Master Yo warned. "Capturing him won't exactly be the most easiest challenge."

"The difficulty is getting into the throne room." Captain Frozone pointed out to them. "But once we are inside, we shouldn't have a problem."

"There is a possibility, with this diversion, many Gungans will be killed."

"Not to worry, Master Yo. For we are ready to do are part." Boss Roy Spleen said unworried.

Fred Fredburger, who recovered, chuckled nervously while Sora and GIR just chuckled.

"We have a plan which should immobilize the droid army." Queen Kairi explained, "We will send what pilots we have to knock out the droid control ship orbiting the planet."

"Again, a well-conceived plan. However, there is a great risk." Master Yo mentioned cautiously. "The weapons on your fighters may not penetrate the shields."

Yang added to this word of caution, "There's an even bigger danger. If the Viceroy escapes, he will return with another droid army."

"Well, that is why we must not fail to get that idiot Viceroy, Jack Spicer, isn't it?" Kairi asked with a smirk. "Everything depends on it."

* * *

Back at the palace of Theed... 

The Trade Federation officials informed the moving hologram of the Sith lord of what they just learned as Darth Night Master and a Battle JackBot watched.

"She is more foolish than I thought." spoke Darth Sideshowdious in somewhat amusement.

"We are sending all troops to meet this army assembling near the swamp." informed Jack Spicer, unconcerned. "It appears to be made up of primitives."

"This will work to our advantage."

The Viceroy then asked the Dark Lord, "I have your approval to proceed, then, my lord?"

The Sith lord paused, then said sinisterly, "Wipe them out..." He emphasised on the next part, _"...all of them."_

_

* * *

_

**(A/N) And, end the chapter right there! Well, now that the Naboo have formed an Alliance with the underwater people, they have just enough warriors to form an army to battle the Trade Federation droid army. In the next chapter, the big battle of Naboo takes place, while the Queen's group breaks into the palace to capture the Viceroy! So, until next time, Read and Review!**


	14. Chapter XIII: The Battle of Naboo

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter XIII of **_**Toon Wars Episode I: The Mysterious Menance! **_**In this chapter, it is the great battle of Naboo! The underwater city folk versus the Trade Federation battle droid army! Also, while this happens, the Queen's group attempts to break into Theed Palace and capture that no-good Trade Federation Viceroy, Jack Spicer. So, as you can imagine, things are going to get tense in this chapter, especially at the point where this chapter ends. But don't take my word for it. Read on!

* * *

**

**Chapter XIII**

**The Battle of Naboo**

Near the edge of the lake, all was peaceful and clouded in a thick fog. That was until the people of the underwater city emerged out of the swamp, riding huge creatures called Kaadu. These Kaadu were swift-footed scaly-skinned wingless avians with strong legs and smooth bodies. An army of them rode out onto the mountainous grassy field, ready for battle. One of the underwater folk blew a horn, letting out a low-pitched, thunderous noise. Some of the Kaadu had large bronze generators strapped onto their backs, including their riders. Fred Fredburger and Captain Grim were out in the front line, signaling their army to a halt. They looked up ahead and saw that the Trade Federation's droid army was moving up to a ridge and also halting, letting out a loud wirring and rumbling noise. The enemy army consisted off Trade Federation Armored Assault Tanks and Troop Carrier Tanks. Fred Fredburger stared nervously at them, gulping a bit.

"Start up the shields!" yelled Captain Grim to the underwater people army.

The generators were then activated and a bright cyan/magenta beam shot up into the air, soon circulating and covering the army.

"Open fire!" ordered a Battle JackBot captain to the Battle JackBots manning the AATs.

The AATs opened fire upon the enemy army. However, their blasts were negated by the shield.

* * *

In the capital of Naboo, Theed, the Queen's group, with the army distracting most of the Battle JackBot, snuck into the city. Yin, Yang, Master Yo, Sora, GIR, guards, pilots, and troops were among the group. They stopped nearby the entrance of the hangar where the ships are at. Kairiama/Queen Kairi used a light to signal to Captain Frozone and his group across the plaza. The other group soon signaled back in response and motioned them to proceed..

Master Yo then stepped down to his knee to reach Sora's level, and told the boy, "Now Sora, once we get inside, you must find a safe place to hid. And you must not come out unless I say so, okay?"

Sora nodded reluctantly, "Yes, Master Yo." Soon, Captain Frozone thre a thermal detonator at a nearby AAT, causing it to explode. Chaos soon followed as the heroes and Battle JackBots fired away at each other. During the chaos, the Queen's group made a break for the hangar.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the throne room...

The Trade Federation officials and Darth Night Master watched the chaos taking place in the plaza on one of their monitors. The Trade Federation Officials were shocked, while the evil Sith lord, on the other hand, just looked amused at this.

"I thought the battle was going to take place far from here!" exclaimed Jack Spicer incrediously.

"I swear. Someone has to remind them the rules of arranged battle." remarked Vlad, frowning.

Unknown to either of them, Darth Night Master just rolled his eyes and leaft the throne room, saying irritably, "Okay, that's it. I'm getting off the moron express!"

"Hey, where are you going?!" Jack Spicer called after the departing Sith Lord.

"I have to take care of some...business..." The Sith Lord replied, just before slamming the throne room doors behind him.

* * *

Inside the hanger, the Jedi defended the group by deflecting the blaster bolts that would spell the end of one of their friends while the Queen and her allies fired upon the Battle JackBots guarding the area.

"Sora, remember what I told ya: find cover." Master Yo instructed Sora.

Sora nodded and wnet to hide, while avoiding laser fire. As he resumed finding places to hide while avoiding the blaster bolts, one stray fire nearly came too close.

"Get to your ships!" Kairi yelled to the pilots.

During the chaos, the pilots made the beeline for the ships. One of them got into a ship near where Sora was hiding, forcing the boy to hide somewhere else. One by one, the ships began lifting off and flying out of the hangar. Outside, a tank fired in hopes to hit them. One of the fighters got hit, sending it flying to the ground and exploding, killing its pilot in the progress. In the hangar, Sora got into a fighter that isn't being used, because its pilot was killed during the madness. GIR was also in the droid cockpit.

* * *

In the space over Naboo, the Naboo fighters sped towards the droid control ship orbiting the planet. Their goal was too destroy the ship, thus deactivating the Battle JackBots on Naboo. Open seeing them on their scanners, the pilots of the droid control ship sent hundreads of their own fighters out to take out these minor threats. They good guys knew that this task was _definately _not going to be easy...

* * *

Back at the battle on Naboo...

The Battle Jackbot army continued firing away at the enemy army, but all attempts were futile, as the shield continued to protect the underwater people army from any aerial attacks.

"Cease fire!" ordered a Battle JackBot captain. Soon, the AATs ceased all blasts.

"Uh, why did they do that? Yes." asked Fred Fredburger puzzled.

"Oh, don't you get it, mon?" asked Grim annoyed. "They know any aerial attack won't work, so they are going to send out their infantry."

The doors to the Troop Carrier Tanks opened up and racks of deactivated Battle JackBots moved out from them. Upon seeing this, the underwater people army activated their hand-held electric shields and started to loaded large energy balls into catapults. These energy balls were charged organic matrices that contained unstable energy, making them good weapons.

* * *

On the droid control ship...

Kaa smirked evilly as he looked at the monitor of the battle on Naboo.

"Activate the Battle JackBots." ordered Kaa.

"Yes, sir." nodded a Trade Federation pilot as he pushed a button on the monitor of the Battle Jackbots.

Back below at the Battle of Naboo...

The Battle JackBots soon activated, unfolded and stood up into position, ready for battle.

"Ouch time." remarked Captain Grim nervously.

"Really? I didn't know it was that time yet! Yes. Should I bring insurance?" asked Fred Fredburger excited.

"Oh, just shut up and get ready, ya green elephant freak."

The underwater people got ready for battle. And just in time, as one of the Battle JackBot captains ordered the army to comence attack. The Battle JackBot army began to match in perfect unison, weapons at the arm. The underwater people started to fire their weapons at the enemy like mad, throwing their power poles, firing energy balls with slingshot-like weapons, and especially firing the large energy balls via the catapults. This took down a number of Battle JackBots, but still, the robots made it through the shield and opened fire. The underwater people fought back harder, in hopes to keep their generators that powered the shield from being destroyed.

* * *

Back in the hangar...

The Queen's group had destroyed all battle droids in the hanger, and were know discussing their next move.

"Come on, my guess is the Viceroy is in the throne room." Kairi told the group. "So it's best we head there, right now."

"Red group! Blue group! Everybody, this way!" Captain Frozone instructed the troops, as they began to leave.

As the group began to leave, Sora peeked out from his fighter hiding station.

"Hey, Master Yo! Wait up!" Sora called out as he began to climb out of the cockpit.

"No way, Sora. You're to stay in there, where it is safe." Master Yo ordered.

"But..."

"No buts, Sora. Just stay there and stay hidden."

Sora groaned in annoyance but remained where he was anyway. He looked on at the group as they were heading to the closed metal door up ahead. But suddenly, the large metal door slowly slid open and the group stopped frozen in their tracks. Standing the door was the same Sith Lord who attempted to kill Master Yo back on Tatooine...the evil Darth Night Master. The Sith Lord looked up and narrowed his vaccant black slit eyes evilly. The group didn't know what to do about this new enemy but Master Yo, Yin and Yang knew exactly what had to be done as they stepped forward.

"We'll handle this." Master Yo told the group sternly, while keeping his visual attention on the Sith Lord standing before them.

"We'll take the long way." Kairi agreed as she, Captain Frozone and the other troops ran off in another direction.

Now, it was just the three Jedi and the Sith Lord. The Jedi removed their cloaks and hoods to give them more free movement, since the cloaks would slow them down. Then, they pulled out their lightsabers, activated the blades, getting ready to battle. Darth Night Master removed his cloak and hood, revealing his face and his jet black Sith tunic. He pulled out his own lightsaber and activated it...and much to the suprise of the Jedi, the blades shot out of the lightsaber from both ends, making it a double-edged lightsaber. Not many Jedi trained to use double-edged lightsabers, and those who did were _very _powerful and fierce warriors. The Jedi then charged at their enemy and vice versa. They Jedi advanced on the Sith Lord with skilled and elagent lightsaber attacks, but he fought back with attacks even more swift and powerful. The fight between good and evil had begun...

* * *

**(A/N) And I think I will end the chapter right...there! Sorry, folks, but I want to save the best parts for the next chapter. And now that Master Yo, Yin and Yang have engaged Darth Night Master, the battle of Naboo has started to take place, the Queen's group attempt to capture Viceroy Jack Spicer, and the Naboo fighters make an assault on the droid control ship, we are now reaching the climax of the story. So, Read and Review, as the final battle has only just begun...!**


	15. Chapter XIV: Duel of the Fates

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter XIV of **_**Toon Wars Episode I: The Mysterious Menance! **_**In this chapter, well, this is it! The climax of the story! The Jedi versus The Sith, the underwater people versus the Trade Federation Battle JackBot army, the Naboo fighters try to destroy the droid control ship, and the Queen's group attempt to capture Viceroy Jack Spicer. It has all lead up to this! Hopefully, the good guys will triumph, but as you all know, there will be a great loss at the end of this chapter... Read on!

* * *

**

**Chapter XIV**

**Duel of the Fates**

While Master Yo, Yin and Yang duked it out with Darth Night Master, the Queen's group's escape were blocked by a group of three Jack Droidekas, which unrolled and opened fire on the group. The group took cover behind some pillars and cargo, but were having difficulty fighting back to the Jack Droidekas' shield generators. Sora saw this.

"We gotta do something, GIR." Sora said worriedly, wanting to help Kairi.

GIR then got an idea, and then activated the ship's controls for Sora. He chirped to Sora, **"Quick! Fire at 'em!"**

"I'm trying to. I don't know where the trigger is!" Sora exclaimed. Since he had never used a Naboo fighter before and had only ever driven pods, he was finding it difficult in even finding which buttons to use. "Maybe this is it." He pushes a circular silver button and suddenly the ship began to move. "Oops! Wrong button. Uh, maybe this one," Sora pulled down on a black lever, but the fighter's cockpit canopy closed over him. "No, wait. Here it is!" He soon found the trigger handle and opened fire on the Jack Droidekas. "Take that! And that, you big hunks of metal!"

Sora's Naboo fighter's blasts were strong enough to penetrate the Jack Droidekas' shield generators and blow the droid to pieces, allowing Kairi and her group to escape. But even with the robots out of the way, the fighter was now on auto-pilot and flying out of the hangar and up into the sky. The AAT from before opened fire at Sora, but luckily for the former slave boy, it missed. Sora, knowing what was going to happen, quickly put on a helmet. Sora's fighter was heading up into space...where the other Naboo fighters were battling with the droid control ship!

* * *

Back in the hanger, the three Jedi were continuing their lightsaber duel with Darth Night Master. So far, the Jedi were not doing so well as they were expecting. They outnumbered the him by 3-1, but the Sith Lord's skilled training in the Dark Side of the Force and double-edged lightsaber combat made him a formidable opponant for the three Jedi. They managed to force Darth Night Master back towards the door to power generator room, but Darth Night Master kicked Yin and Yang backwards. Using the Force, the evil Sith Lord hovered a metal object up to hit the button to the door, thus opening it to allow the fight to continue into the power generator room. Master Yo resumed fighting Darth Night Master right into the power generator room of the palace, but was having a difficult time doing so. The Jedi Master Panda was old and physicaly slower, while the demon Sith Lord was quicker and swifter. This all made it hard Master Yo to at least parry Darth Night Master's attacks, let alone to unleash attacks of his own. The room they were fighting in was filled with energy fields and catwalks. Yin and Yang quickly rejoined their master in fighting Darth Night Master and backed him near an edge. Due to being younger and quicker, they proved to be quite powerful adversaries for Darth Night Master. The evil Sith lord glared at the Jedi. The three charged but Darth Night Master quickly backfliped onto a catwalk right next to them. The Jedi quickly jumps onto the catwalk the Sith Lord was on and and clashed their lightsabers hard with Darth Night Master.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The Queen's group's path to the throne room was blocked by a barracade of Battle JackBots firing at them. Her group took cover and began to fire back.

"We don't have time for this, Captain! We have got to get to the throne room before Viceroy Jack Spicer escapes!" Kairi yelled over the blaster bolt fire.

* * *

In Space...

Sora's fighter had joined the 'show' as the fighters were still battling their enemy fighters of the Trade Federation. GIR beeped, **"Hey, look! That's where we're going!"**

"You're right. That is where the autopilot is taking us." Sora said, eyeing the droid control ship.

Sora's fighter flew further into the battle to the control ship...

Jack Fenton, who had been chosen to lead the attack on the control ship, spoke orders to the other Naboo pilots, "Flight A, focus all your attention on the fighters. Flight B, focus all _your _attention on the control ship." he ordered into the interco

"Yes sir." responded a voice over the intercom.

* * *

Back at the battle on Naboo...

The Battle JackBots had swarmed the battle field, and now each side was firing away at each other on sight. You couldn't he even turn your head without having to duck to avoid being blasted in the face. There was blood shed, destroyed robot parts flying up in the air, and explosions at every turn.

Fred Fredburger ran around to avoid being hit by enemy fire while his troops did their best to not only avoid being killed but avoid having the generators being destroyed as well. During the chaos, Fred's foot got caught on wires of a destroyed Battle JackBot. The green elephant creature yelped and tried to shake it off. But to his surprise, the gun the destroyed robot was still holding kept going off, destroying over Battle JackBots as it did. Fred Fredburger used this to his advantage and shook his foot, making the blaster go off on purpose (while also making sure that he didn't hit his men by accident.)

Things got worse for the underwater people side than better, however, as the Jack Droidekas rolled through the shield, unrolls themselves, and attacked. Despite their best, many underwater creatures were killed.

* * *

Back in space...

Meanwhile, "Hey, GIR! Get us off of autopilot! It's going to get us killed!" yelled Sora to GIR.

The Irken-brand droid nodded stupidly and began work to do so. It didn't take long for GIR to switch to the fighters controls off from auto-pilot.

"You did it, GIR." Sora smiled. "Now, let's go left!"

Sora begins using the controls and turned his ship to the left. Sora swirled to avoid enemy fire, causing GIR to yell out in fear and concern, **"AAAGGHH!! M-maybe we should g-go back now!"**

"I can't go back now! Master Yo told me to stay in this cockpit, so that is what I'm going to do." Sora yelped as his ship barely dodged a laser shot.

Sora pulled some maneuvers and so, dodging more enemy fire. But some of the enemy fighters took attention to him and, seeing him as a prime threat, attempted to shoot him down.

* * *

Back at Theed Palace...

The Queen's group was still having trouble getting past the group of battle droids blocking their way to the throne room. That was, until Captain Frozone got an idea.

"You know, I was thinking that maybe we should take the 'elevator', don't you?" asked Captain Frozone to Queen Kairi with a smirk.

Before anyone could reply, the Captain fired at a nearby window making a hole in it. With a nod, the Queen led the captain and half of her group to the window while the other half kept the Battle JackBots at bay. Outside on the edge, the group that came with the Queen took out pistols with grappling hooks and fired at the ledge above them. The group began to climb up the wall. Once on the upper ledge, the Captain blew another hole in a window, the group climbed through it, and then they continued their dash to the throne room.

* * *

Back in the power generator room...

The Jedi and Sith Lord dueled furiously on a catwalk, though carefully enough as to not fall off. During the struggle, Darth Night Master kicked Yin in the jaw and right off a catwalk. Fortunately, she landed on another catwalk but barely, as she was on the very edge. Yang gasped and jumped down after him, and began to pull her up onto the catwalk. Master Yo then took this time to knock the evil fiend off the catwalk. Of course he landed on yet another catwalk below. Master Yo jumped down to his level and resumed the battle. Yang successfully pulled Yin up onto her feet and the two Force jumped up back to their master and their enemy's level and ran at full speed to catch up to them.

By now, Master Yo was forcing Darth Night Master down a hallway of deadly shields that activated and deactivated every few minutes or so to proserve energy. Just before the two got to the room at the end, a red shield appeared, right in between the two warriors. Another ray had blocked Yin and Yang about a few inches or so from them.

The four, lightsabers turned off, now had to wait for the rays to deactivated before resuming their duel. Yin and Yang waited impatiently, Master Yo sat down to meditate, while the evil Sith Lord paced back and forth, also waiting impatiently.

* * *

Back at the battle of Naboo...

The battle got worse for the underwater people as one of the AAT's blasts destroyed the last generator keeping the shield up. The army looked alarmed as the shield disappeared.

"Let's get outta here!" yelled Captain Grim in a panic.

The army made a retreat, on foot, on Kaadu, etc. Fred Fredburger hide under a wagon but it began to drive off. Fred Fredburger tried to grab on but he loosened the gates that keeps the energy balls from getting loose. And now the energy balls rolled out of the wagon and down the hill. Fred Fredburger ran like mad to avoid being hit, while the robots either avoid or got struck by them. With this action, the battle turned once more (well, in a way).

Soon, the tide turned yet again and the underwater creatures retreat on their Kaadu. Fred Fredburger runs away like a mad...well, elephant. But an explosion sent him up into the air. Luckily or unluckily, he landed on an AAT tank gun.

"Oh, this is not fun. Yes." groaned Fred Fredburger.

"Fred Fredburger!" yelled Captain Grim riding up on a Kaadu. "Use an energy ball!"

"I don't have one! Yes."

Captain Grim took one out yet. "Well take this! The worst you can do is blow yourself up. Well, actually, that is better now that I think of it." The captain tossed the boomer to Fred Fredburger quickly but the green elephant creature was having a hard time keeping hold of it. He yelped a bit, trying not to drop it. A Battle JackBot came out of the tank behind him and prepared to fire at Fred Fredburger. But Fred Fredburger slipped hold of the energy ball and it hit the Battle JackBot, causing it to explode, which also caused the tank to spin out of control, knocking Fred Fredburger off. Luckily for him, and unluckily for the skeleton captain, he landed on Grim's Kaadu.

"You are one lucky little freak." remarked Captain Grim with a frown.

But an explosion occured, killing the kaadu and knocking the two off of the saddle and onto the ground.

* * *

Back in the hallway...

Kairi's group was almost to the throne room but two Jack Droidekas appeared, blocking their path and aiming their weapons at the group. Two more appeared, blocking the way back. Soon, a group of Battle JackBots appeared, backing up the Jack Droidekas. They were trapped.

Kairi paused, sighed, and throws her weapons away. "Put down your weapond. They win this round." The Queen instructed her group.

Captain Frozone and the others hesitated or were shocked by this plan of action, but tossed their weapons to the ground anyway.

* * *

Back in Space...

Jack Fenton's group, unaware of the new arrival, put their skills to the best to attack the droid control ship.

"Darn it! With their shields up, we can't make a hit!" yelled Jack Fenton in frustration.

Meanwhile, GIR screamed like a girl as Sora tried his way to avoid being hit.

"I know, I know! At least let me..."

Sora was interrupted as his fighter got hit by a laser. The ship went into a spin.

"Hold on!" yelled Sora. "We've been hit, Gir!"

Sora managed to get control back as he flew right into the hangar of the droid control ship. He dodged parked enemy fighter and control stations as he tried to stop. A big bulkhead up ahead was in the way. Quickly, he found a switch causing his fighter to slow down and stop. GIR sighed in relief.

"Well, we're stuck." Sora looked around. "But in a bad place. Better get outta here as soon as possible." He tried to get the ship going but none of the controls were working. All the lights are red. "Everything is overheated. Uh oh!" He said 'uh oh' for a very good reason reason. Battle JackBots were approaching his fighter, weapons at arm.

* * *

Back in the power generator room...

The four warriors were still waiting for the shields to deactivate. Suddenly they jumped to attention as the first shield deactivated. Master Yo activated his lightsaber, dashed at his oppenent and resumed the duel with Darth Night Master. Master Yo fought furiously in hopes to defeat the enemy, but of course, due to his old age and that his large size slowed him down, Darth Night Master had the upper-hand. Yin and Yang, with the last shield down, quickly dashed down the hallway in hopes to rejoin their Master and aid him in the duel. But suddenly, before they came make it to the room, a shield appeared, cutting Yin off by a few shields, and Yang off by one shield.

Meanwhile, Master Yo and Darth Night Master's duel took them near a pit used for melting. The hole itself was seriously a long, long, long, long, long, _long _way down. However, the old Jedi Master Panda soon lost his edge and his ability to defend and parry, which prevented him from knocking the Sith Lord into the pit.

Soon enough, something occured that would stun and haunt Yin and Yang for the rest of their lives; Darth Night Master, in a swift move, knocked his lightsaber handle into Master Yo's chin, catching the Jedi Master off guard. While Master Yo was stunned, Darth Night Master took this oppertunity to his advantage, and ran one end of his lightsaber right through Master Yo in the chest!!

"Master Yo!" Yin gasped in shock.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"** screamed Yang in horror.

As Darth Night Master slowly pulled the end of his lightsaber out of the Jedi Master's chest, Master Yo fell to the ground, fatally injured. Yin and Yang glared angrily at the Sith Lord as he strolled over to the gate. Darth Night Master then began to laugh slowly and evilly as he waited for the shield to go down.

Of course, Yin and Yang were ready, as well.

* * *

Back in the battle on Naboo...

Fred Fredburger and Captain Grim stood up and found themselves surrounded by the Battle JackBots. Other underwater people had been captured or being chased.

"Do something, Fred Fredburger!" yelled Captain Grim in a panic.

"Give yourself up." ordered a Battle JackBot.

"I give up." Fred Fredburger said, raising his hands up into the air quickly.

Captain Grim slapped himself on the head and groaned, "You are so, _so _stupid...!"

* * *

Back in the Theed Palace...

In the throne room, The Viceroy of the Trade Federation smirked evilly as the Queen and her group were brought before him and Vlad by the Battle JackBots.

"Your little insurrection is at an end, Your Highness!" Jack Spicer cackled evilly. "It is time for you to sign the treaty and end this pointless debate in the senate!"

"Viceroy!" A voice rang out from just outside the throne room. The group turned and looked. Jack Spicer was shocked to see another Queen standing outside the throne room with some troops, destroyed robots outside. What Jack Spicer and Vlad did not know that it was Kairi's decoy. "Your occupation here, has ended!" Quickly, the decoy Queen's troops fired at the Battle and Security JackBots, destroying most of them, and ran off in another direction.

"After her! This girl is a decoy!" Jack Spicer yelled, glaring at Kairi.

Six Battle JackBots ran out of the room to pursue who they believed to be the Queen. Quickly, Kairi ran to her throne, opened up a secret chrome-plated panel via hidden silver button, and took out two Naboo blasters. She tossed one to Captain Frozone. The Captain wasted no time in shooting the Security JackBots and he did it so quickly to make sure they could not fire back in time. The rest of the Queen's group quickly ran to the door, closed and locked it. They then grabbed the fallen JackBot's blasters and pointed them at the Viceroy and Vlad, who were shocked and confused.

Kairi smirked and looked at Jack Spicer. "Now, Viceroy, I believe it is time for us to discuss a new treaty."

Jack Spicer finally realized what had just happened: he had been tricked by the true Queen of Naboo.

* * *

Back at the melting pit...

Yin and Yang's patience for the shield to deactivate finally payed off and they charged at Darth Night Master who was more than ready to take on the two rabbit Jedi. But his look of confidence soon turned to surprise as Yin and Yang attacked him very fast with much greater skill than he anticipated. The evil Sith Lord used his skills to defend against him but Yin and Yang proved themselves to be the greater fighters than he thought indeed. Yang slashed at Darth Night Master in a verticle motion, cutting the Sith Lord's lightsaber in half. Yin then rammed her foreheard into Darth Night Master's face, sending backwards. However, Darth Night Master tossed one end away, stood up, wiped some black blood away from his face and dueled with the other. The evil Sith Lord proved himself with an even more deadlier fighter with but a single lightsaber and Yin and Yang found themselves in a difficult situation again.

Soon, Yin and Yang clashed their lightsabers very hard onto the Sith Lord's with such power, that Darth Night Master began to lose control of the situation. For the first time in the duel, a look of fear or uncertainty appeared on Darth Night Master's face. The rabbit's faces scrutched up in raw anger as they leaned over the Sith Lord. Knowing the only way to get control of the duel now was to pull of a cheap move. So then, Darth Night Master hit Yin and Yang with a cheap shot and force pushed Yang into the pit, and grabbing and tossing Yin into it shortly after. This made the rabbit Jedi dropped their lightsabers in the progress. Yang manages to grab onto a nozzle on the side of the pit to keep from falling in, and Yin grabbed onto a large amount of fur on the back of Yang's head to stop her from falling also. The evil Sith Lord sneered evilly at Yin and Yang as he kicked Yin and Yang's lightsaber into the pit. Yin and Yang watched as their lightsaber fell down into the pit and out of sight.

* * *

Back at the droid control ship...

The Battle JackBots surrounded Sora's fighter. It seemed that all hope was lost for the boy. But then, Sora was relieved as he saw dashboard lights turn to green.

"Okay, we have got power!" Sora exclaimed. He then turned the shields on and got the fighter going. The robots fired at him, but none of their shots made contact. Sora fired lasers at the enemies, destroying a great deal of them. "Take this, robot scum!"

Unknown to Sora, he had just pushed a trigger that fired two energy torpedoes. The torpedoes missed the robots but were heading straight towards the droid control ship's power core. The shots made contact and the core blow up.

"Okay...better get outta here." Sora said alarmed.

GIR was more than happy to agree and Sora then turned the ship towards the exit and took off. All hell broke loose as everything went up in flames as Sora made his escape. He enjoyed it though.

"Now this is podracing!" Sora cheered.

* * *

At the bridge...

"Sir, we are losing power!" exclaimed a Trade Federation pilot. "There seems to be a problem with the main reactor!"

"Impossible!" yelled Kaa in shock. "Nothing can get through our shield!"

* * *

Outside...

Jack Fenton watched in amazement as the droid control ship was exploding from the inside.

"Sir, the ship is blowing up from the inside!" exclaimed a voice on the intercom.

"But...none of us hit it!" said Jack Fenton amazed.

"Look! I see one of our own fighters getting out from the main hold!"

Soon, the fighter flew out of the hangar just in time and joined the rest of the fighters. A chain of explosions occurred around the droid control ship, including the bridge as Kaa, who was screaming in sheer terror and the Trade Federation pilots met their end. And soon...**KA-BLAM! **The ship exploded. The fighters cheered at this victory.

* * *

Back below on Naboo...

As the Battle JackBots were still leading the underwater peeple to captive, they suddenly began to shake a bit, fumble around a bit, and collapsed to the ground. They stopped moving, much to Fred Fredburger and the others' surprise.

"Uh...I didn't do it. Yes." Fred Fredburger said nervously.

"Of course not! The control ship has been destroyed! Look!" Captain Grim laughed. He pushed one deactivating Battle JackBot down to the ground, and then cheered, "The battle it over!"

"Oh...hooray we won! Yes."

The rest of the underwater people, the remaining survivors, cheered for their victory over the Battle JackBots.

* * *

Back at the melting pit...

Yin amd Yang were still hanging for their lives while Darth Night Master tried to slash him in by waving his lightsaber just above them, making sparks. It appeared to be working as the young blue Jedi began to lose his grip. Yin thought of something and quickly. She whispered it to Yang, who nodded. Yin began using the Force to focus on Master Yo's lightsaber. The evil Sith Lord looked down, puzzled at what Yin and Yang were doing.

Suddenly, the next action happened so quickly, Darth Night Master never saw it coming. Yang forced himself upward with only his hands to fly back over the edge of the pit and the evil Sith Lord with Yin on his back like in a piggy-back ride. Darth Night Master turned back only to see Yang using the Force to grab Master Yo's lightsaber. Before he could do anything, Yin used the force to make a bright light flash in the Sith Lord's face, making him scream due to him being weak to bright light. With the Darth Night Master stunned, Yang activated the lightsaber and swipes his blade, cutting the Sith Lord in half. Darth Night Master could only look shocked. He then used his last breath let out a long, powerful scream of pain as both halved of him fell backward into the pit towards him doom. Darth Night Master was no more...

Yang breathed in and out, saying with a smirk to Yin, "We sure showed him, right Yin?" he then discovered Yin was no longer perched on his back. Yang looked around and was suprised to see that she was sadly sitting down and bending over the body of Master Yo. Yang deactivated the lightsaber, ran over and joined them.

"Master, Yo. Are you...?" Yang said, tears in his eyes, as he bended Master Yo's head up.

"It's too late for me, students." Master Yo said weakly.

"No!"

"Yin...Yang. Promise me...promise me...you will train Sora...He is...the Chosen One..."

"Yes, Master." Yin and Yang said.

Master Yo continued. "He will...bring balance...to the Force..." Master Yo then closes his eyes for the last time. Yin broke down and cried into the dead Master's chest. Yang kept his Master's head in his hands and quietly cried.

* * *

**(A/N) And that ends the chapter! Well, the good news is that the heroes had won and Darth Night Master has been vanquished. The bad new is that Master Yo...has died. But, of course, a lot of main characters die in the Star Wars trilogy, so what can you do? I hope you all liked the battle scenes, which is my main concern for reviews. So, Read and Review, as the next chapter is the last chapter!**


	16. Epilogue

**(A/N) Welcome back to the epilogue of **_**Toon Wars Episode I: The Mysterious Menance! **_**And here we are at the end of the story, where Sora's fate is decided, we say farwell to a great Jedi Master, and the underwater people and the Naboo make peace. Also, I just want to let you all know; Happy Valentines day! Well, without further ado, Read on!

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

Thus, the battle for Naboo was finally over. The capital city of Theed had been released from Trade Federation control, the Battle JackBots had been confiscated and/or destroyed, and anyone in the city who was affiliated with the had been arrested and deported from the planet. The new Supreme Chancellor's landing ship had just arrived in the courtyard of the plaza. Queen Kairi, back in her royal attire, along with Captain Frozone, Yin, Yang, Sora, and some handmaidens were there also to see Jack Spicer and Vlad, watched over by guards, off.

"Now Viceroy, you're going to have to go back to the Senate and explain all this." Kairi said with a smirk.

Captain Frozone stepped foward and joked to the two Trade Federation officials with a smirk, "I think you can kiss your trade franchise goodbye."

Neither Jack Spicer nor Vlad said anything as the guards escorted the two to the ship. As they were, several Senitorial Guards came out of the ship, followed by the Jedi Masters, including Cosmo, Stitch and Eddward, and the new Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Cartoon Republic. It was none other than Bob Terwilliger, thus meaning he was now the former Senator of Naboo. He walked over to Yin, Yang and Sora.

"We are indebted to you for your bravery, Yin and Yang." Terwilliger said to Yin and Yang. He then sighed gravely a bit, "I am terribly sorry to hear of you Master's demise."

"Thank you, Supreme Chancellor." Yin and Yang said appreciatively with a bow.

Terwilliger then turned a smile to Sora. "And you, young Strife, we will watch your carreer with great interest." He then walked over to the Qyeen with a strange smirk on his face. For some reason, this gave a certain look of concern on the two rabbit Jedi's face.

As the new Supreme Chancellor came over to her, the Queen smiled, "Congratulations on your election, Supreme Chancellor Terwilliger." Kairi told her friend and former Naboo senator.

"Your boldness has saved our people, Your Majesty." said Supreme Chancellor Terwilliger with a joyful smirk. "Why it is you who should be congratulated. Together, we will bring peace and prosperity to the Republic."

Kairi was not sure whatever she should trust Terwilliger's smirk or not, especially because of their friend Skinner's removal from office. The Supreme Chancellor nodded and then walked off with his Blue Guards.

* * *

Later...

Yin and Yang were kneeling in the center of a room somewhere in Theed palace. They watched Cosmo as she paced back and forth. Yin and Yang just informed her of the events that just happened.

"Well then, the council does indeed confer to give you both the level of Jedi Knight." Cosmo said to the two Jedi. Cosmo then frowned. "However, with you both taking this boy as your Padawan learner, personally, I do not agree."

"Well, Master Yo believed in him, and we believe in our late master." Yang responded with a frown.

Cosmo paused and sighed. "The boy may be the chosen. Nevertheless, I fear grave danger and temptation to the dark side in his training."

"Master Cosmo, we gave Master Yo our word. We will train Sora." Yin told Cosmo persistantly. She then sighed heavily, "Without the approval of the council, if we must."

Cosmo looked in another direction, not facing Yin and Yang as she spoke, "I sense Master Yo's defiance in you. You do not need that." Cosmo turned to look at the two rabbit Jedi. "The council does agree with you. Young Strife...will be your apprentice."

Cosmo then turned and leaft the room while Yin and Yang smiles at each other a bit.

* * *

Later on, that evening...

In a funeral building, a group of people gathered around the body of Master Yo, which was being cremated in the traditional way of a Jedi funeral. They were all people who had been affiliated with Master Yo, and knew that without him, they would never have been able to save Naboo from the Trade Federation. In their eyes, he was one of the greatest Jedi of all time. Watching were the Jedi Council, the Queen, Governor Gromble (who had survived the invasion), Captain Frozone, the handmaidens, one hundred Naboo troops, twenty other Jedi, Supreme Chancellor Terwilliger, Yin and Yang who were standing with a disbelieved Sora, GIR, Fred Fredburger, Boss Roy Spleen, Captain Grim and 20 other underwater people. They all watched as Master Yo's body was burnt away by the flames. Fred Fredburger cried and tried not to do so as a baby. Grim rolled his eyes and put a hand on the green elephant creature's shoulder.

Sora looked from Master Yo to Yin and Yang. "I can't believe he is gone." he said sadly.

Yin put her hands on Sora's shoulders, "Don't be sad, Sora. Master Yo is with the Force now. I know will always be with you." she told the boy calmly.

"So what's going to happened to me now?"

Yang answered that question, "Well, the Council has granted me and Yin permission to train you." Sora looked at Yin and Yang surprised. Yang smiled. "You will be a Jedi, Sora, we promised you."

Sora smiled. He was finally going to trained to be a Jedi. He will do his best, for his mom, his friends he left on Tatooine, Kairi, and Master Yo. He would not fail them.

Meanwhile, two Jedi Masters spoke of the deceased Sith Lord...

"There is no doubt the mysterious warrior was a Sith Lord." Stitch said to Cosmo gravely.

"Mmm. There are always two. No more, no less. A master and an apprentice," Cosmo agreed, nodding.

"But the question is, which was destroyed? The master? Or the apprentice?"

Neither Jedi Master had the answer to that. In fact, only one person in the funeral building knew the truth. And that person was not answering as that he or she watched on with evil intentions.

* * *

The next day...

There was a great celebration taking place just outside Theed Palace. The crowd cheered and threw flowers at the passing underwater people. Theed was having a parade to celebrate its liberation from the cruel oppression of the Trade Federation. Queen Kairi, along with Supreme Chancellor Terwilliger, Sora (who was now dressed in Jedi attire), Yin, Yang, Governor Gromble, the Jedi Council, the handmaidens, and GIR (in its usual goofy way) were at the top of the outside staircase just outside the Palace doors waiting for Boss Roy Spleen, Fred Fredburger and Captain Grim to arrive. Gorvernor Gromble was holding a purple orb in his hands, which was used as a treaty of peace between the Naboo and the underwater people.

As Boss Roy Spleen, Fred Fredburger and Captain Grim reached the bottom of the staircase, they dismounted from the Kaadu they were riding on. Fred Fredburger got tangled in the Kaadu's bridle doing so, but laughed it off and went over to join his friends at the top of the staircase while Boss Roy Spleen walked over to the Queen. Governor Gromble handed the glowing orb to Queen Kairi, and she presented Boss Roy Spleen with it. Boss Roy Spleen nodded and held it up over his head. He then faced the crowd.

**"PEACE!!!"** roared Boss Roy Spleen joyfully.

Everyone cheered as the parade and celebration continued. The battle of Naboo may be over...but the battle between the Jedi and the Sith was most definately not. But for now, all was well...

* * *

**The End...for now...

* * *

**

**(A/N) Aaaaannnd...end fic! YES! Whoo-hoo! I have successfully written and completed my first Star Wars parody fic! Man, I am going to drink myself silly with tea to celebrate this!**

**SpongeBob Squarepants: (confused) Uh, Wormtail, I can understand the 'drink yourself silly' part, but...why **_**tea?**_

**Me: (to SpongeBob) Hey, I just like tea, is all. Jeez! (to you, the authors) Now, as always, I will take my usual few day break, and then I will my next fic. And, to tell you the truth...I am pretty stumped as to what to do next. I mean, should I start my parody of **_**Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, **_**or do something else and **_**then **_**after that****do the **_**Attack of the Clones **_**parody? Thus, to decide, I will programme a pole on my profile and let you, the loyal readers, decide. Until then, Read and Review, and may the Force be with you...always...**


End file.
